PRWA: Fan’s Choice
by psav2005
Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan’s Choice. NEW Chapter 25: The Originals vs Dino Thunder, Refs Tommy and Zordon, and Chapter 26: wrapup chapter
1. Chapter 1

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 1**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, this is my new story, story number four in the seven story PRWA series. This story is your story folks. I asked you what matches you wanted to see and you told me what you wanted, and now all those matches are on one card (plus a few I added to the mix). This is PRWA: Fan's Choice. Just a reminder for this story I moved up the timeline, the last story, All In, was in September 2006, and Fan's Choice is taking place in January 2007. I will be mentioning things that happened between the two stories that weren't seen because of the jump in time. With all that set, its time for PRWA: Fan's Choice. I hope you enjoy this story, and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

The O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida erupts into cheers as we see the PRWA Champion Jason Scott backstage. Jason had been on an amazing ride, along with his Triple B's teammates, since September when he won the PRWA Championship at All In. Since then the Triple B's had been one upping the GRE. The GRE would take one step forward, but then the Triple B's would take two steps forward. Jason contributed this to having such a powerful ally in Scorpina. Ever since sending Taylor through that table at All In, Scorpina had been trusted by the entire Triple B's, and was also on a roll. At October's Horror Fest pay-per-view she defeated Maddie and V in a handicap match, and then at November's Throwdown pay-per-view she won another handicap match, this time against Kim and Kira. Then last month at the Holiday Havoc pay-per-view, with a little help from Jason, Scorpina defeated Tommy.

As Jason grew close to Scorpina he was thinking less and less about his girlfriend Trini, who would be returning to action tonight in the Originals vs. Dino Thunder 10 person tag. Jason felt awkward about this, teaming with Trini when he had gotten so close to Scorpina. Jason did have a plan to solve all this, he was going to tell his plan to Scorpina now, and then tell Trini. His plan was to breakup with Trini and start going out with Scorpina.

When Jason got to Scorpina's locker room he quietly opened the door and peaked in, and Scorpina was on the phone with someone.

"Yeah I can't believe how much Tommy and Kim are paying me, I mean I would have accepted so much less, but hey it's their money. I can't believe Jason, how stupid can he be how was he the first leader of the Rangers. I mean first he falls into my trap so I can place the spell on him that makes him fall in love with me and forget Trini. Then he actually gets the rest of those Triple B losers to trust me, and then he still believes this mystery person attacked Trini. I thought I made it so obvious, even a blind person could figure out that I took out Trini."

That's all Jason needed to hear for the spell to be broken. He quietly closed the door and then when off, throwing his belt to the ground and taking out anything he saw, tables, chairs, you name it. Jason then found a baseball bat and took out three water coolers with it. He then picked up his title belt and hit a backstage person with it. Jason then fell to his knees and started crying as a stunned O'Connell Center watched.

_Video Promo_

_This is PRWA Owner Phil Savitt. His is the creator, founder, owner, and man in charge when it comes to all things PRWA, and tonight that means……absolutely NOTHING!!!!! Tonight is your tonight. You, the PRWA fan have requested these matches and now you get to see them. Tonight friend's face-off while bitter enemies are forced to team up. Tonight you call the shots, tonight is the Fan's Choice. PRWA presents Fan's Choice, live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida._

The pyro goes off inside the O'Connell Center and the crowd is going nuts for two reasons. Reason one being the show is starting, and reason two being some of the finest Florida Gators are in the ring. From the newly crowded NCAA Football Champions were Chris Leak, DeShawn Wyn, Dallas Baker, Reggie Nelson, Earl Everett, and Jarvis Moss, along with coach Urban Meyer. From the defending NCAA Basketball Champions were Taureen Green, Joakim Noah, Al Horford, Corey Brewer, Lee Humphrey, and Chris Richard, along with there head coach, Billy Donovan.

The song "Ladies and Gentlemen" then started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the owner of the PRWA, MR. PHIL SAVITT," announced Mr. Kennedy, as the boss headed to the ring with two briefcases, along with a new entrance song.

"What is up Gainesville," asked Mr. Savitt as the crowd erupted. "Though I have lived in Ohio my entire life, I consider Florida my unofficial home. I have been to this state many times, way too many to count, and Gainesville is one of my favorite cities. It is what a college town should be, and I am proud to say that the Gators are the first college team I considered myself a fan of. That is why tonight I am honored to being standing in this ring with 12 fine student athletes and 2 great leaders, and it is my honor to present each of you teams with replica PRWA Championship belts," said Mr. Savitt.

Mr. Savitt then opened the cases and pulled out the belts, handing one to Urban Meyer and the other to Billy Donovan. Mr. Savitt then shook hands with all 14 men as Mr. Savitt then got in between the two teams for photo to be taken until "Fly Away" by Nelly started playing and out came Joel, with a microphone, the boos following him.

"Mr. Savitt this is an outrage, with do these chumps deserve PRWA Championship belts, all they did way win game two games. If anyone should be getting those belts it's me. First off its pretty obvious I am the greatest wrestler in the PRWA, and second for have to be in this shit hole town, being a lifelong FSU fan," said Joel, pulling off his jacket to reveal the shirt, and he got showered with boos as he entered the ring. Joel then got right into the faces of Urban Meyer and Billy Donovan.

"You two call yourselves leaders; you don't know the first thing about leading, I am a true leader, the greatest out there. I could…." Joel said as both Meyer and Donovan forced the microphone out of Joel's hand.

Joel just laughed at this and slapped both coaches right across the face. That would turn out to be a terrible choice as the 12 players jumped Joel. The crowd in Gainesville erupted as the 12 Gators gave Joel an absolute beating. Someone even threw a Gators football helmet into the ring and Earl Everett caught it. He just looked at it and then threw it down and tackled the hell out of Joel. Mr. Savitt then had the coaches place Joel on his shoulder, as he hit Joel with that move he hit Lord Zedd with at All In. The move that was a DVD setup, but instead of slamming him to the mat, he brought Joel down and drove his knee into Joel's head, a move the boss called the P Sav. They then rolled Joel out of the ring as the Florida fight song started playing. The 15 men in the ring all raised their arms in victory, the coaches holding up the belts as they left the ring.

As soon as everything was cleared out Mr. Kennedy entered the ring, ready for our first match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the women's tag team turmoil match. In this match two teams will start and when one is eliminated by pin fall or submission another team will replace them. The last team left standing will win the match, and earn a PRWA Women's Tag Title shot at Falcon's Fury next month," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Hells Bells" by AC/DC started playing.

"Introducing first, representing The Demons, from The Skull Cavern, QUEEN BANSHERRA AND VYPRA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Demons headed to the ring, awaiting their challengers.

"Uptown Girl" by Bill Joel started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Animaria, PRINCESS SHAYLA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the princess headed to the ring, stopping before entering to await her partner.

"I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Taylor started playing.

"And introducing her tag team partner, from the planet Inquiris, DIMITRIA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Dimitria headed to the ring. Once she got to her partner the two entered the ring.

The ref went over the rules and it was decided that Shayla and Vypra would start the match. The ref was about to call for the bell when "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, MARAH AND KAPRI," announced Mr. Kennedy, as the champions headed to ringside, taking a seat at the announce table, while the four ladies starting the match just stared them down. Once everyone was focused again, the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will feature the women's tag team turmoil match, the first interview of the night, with Dana, and the intros for match number two. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	2. Women’s Tag Team Turmoil Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 2: Women's Tag Team Turmoil Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back, sorry for not updating in a while, work and just being busy have kept me from posting, and also I wanted to save posting this chapter for a day I wasn't busy to see how long it would take. Its time for chapter two, and the first match of the night, a women's tag team turmoil match, where the winners will get a PRWA Women's Tag Title Match at my next event/story, Falcon's Fury. As a reminder in turmoil matches, two team's start, when one has been eliminated by pinfall or submission another team replaces them, last team standing wins. There will be 13 different teams in this match, again with the winners getting that title shot for the next story. As another reminder, the two teams starting are Vypra/Bansherra and Dimitria/Shayla. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

**A/N2: At the end of the chapter I made an error in the men's tag turmoil match up, it has been corrected and I'll point it out when I get there.**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Shayla and Vypra lock up. Shayla gets Vypra in a head lock and whips her into the ropes. Shayla ducks down, but Vypra sees this and kick Shayla right in the face. Vypra then leap frogs Shayla and dropkicks her in the back. The force of the dropkick sends Shayla into the middle rope. Vypra then bounces off the ropes and straddles Shayla against the rope. Vypra then stands on Shayla's back, choking her against the middle rope. Vypra then whips Shayla into the ropes and bounces off another set, hitting The Demon's finisher, the Demon Seed. Vypra covers Shayla but only gets a two count. She then tags Bansherra into the match. Bansherra lifts up Shayla and picks her up over her head and drops her with a back body drop. Bansherra then starts choking Shayla with her boot. Bansherra then lifts up Shayla and whips her into the ropes, looking for the Demon Seed, but Shayla ducks and locks in her submission finisher, the Deep Sleep. Vypra tries to break it up but she receives a kick to the face from Shayla. Shayla then moves over to her corner and tags Dimitria in. Dimitria climbs to the top rope and hits a top rope stomp while Shayla breaks the submission move. Dimitria then bounces off the ropes and delivers a dropkick to Bansherra's knee. Dimitria then goes to the top rope, looking for her finisher, but Bansherra catches her and delivers a running powerslam. Bansherra then takes out Shayla and tags Vypra into the match. The two place Dimitria in a seated position, looking for The Demon's tag finisher, the Kick to Hell, but Shayla catches Bansherra in the Deep Sleep. Vypra tries to break it up but Shayla kicks her right to Dimitria, who rolls up Vypra for the one two three.

_Queen Bansherra and Vypra have been eliminated._

As Bansherra and Vypra headed backstage "Let It Whip" started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, first from Newtech City, the SPD Red A Squad Ranger, CHARLIE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Here Comes the Boom" by Nelly then started playing.

"And introducing her partner, representing the Hot Yellows, from Newtech City, the SPD Yellow B Squad Ranger, ELIZABETH "Z" DELGADO," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Dimitria would start things off for her team, with Z starting for her team.

_Bell Rings_

Z gets cocky, showing off her muscle, and wants a test of strength with Dimitria. Dimitria agrees and to Z's shock Dimitria overpowers her. Z then takes the easy way out, delivering a side kick to Dimitria to break the grip, and then she delivers a massive clothesline. Z covers but only gets a one count. Z is already thinking finisher as she tries for the ZDT, but Dimitria fights out and back body drops Z. Dimitria then bounces off the ropes but Charlie drives her knee into Dimitria's back, which allows Z to take her down with a running knee lift. Z then tags Charlie in and the double team stops. Shayla tries to break it up, but that only makes it go longer as the ref gets her out of the ring. Z then exits the ring and Charlie starts taking it to Dimitria, landing two big time uppercuts. Charlie then bounces off the ropes, but Dimitria catches her and drives Charlie's face into her knee. Dimitria then tags Shayla into the match. Shayla enters and places Charlie in a seated position, driving her knee to the small of Charlie's back. Shayla then tries for the Deep Sleep, but Charlie reverses it into her Samoan Drop Driver finisher, Revenge. Charlie is only able to place her arm over Shayla and only gets a two. Each woman crawls to their corner and tags in their partner. Z and Dimitria enter with fists of fury. Dimitria gets the advantage and bounces off the ropes only to have Z kick her in the gut and hit the ZDT. Shayla is back in and tries for the Deep Sleep on Z but Charlie sees this, but Shayla moves while Charlie superkicks Z. Shayla locks Charlie in the Deep Sleep while Dimitria heads to the top rope and hits her finisher, the Hero's Elbow Drop. She covers Z for the one two three.

_Charlie and Z have been eliminated._

As Charlie and Z head backstage "10,000 Fists" by Disturbed starts playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, first PRINCESS TRAKEENA," announces Mr. Kennedy.

"Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence starts playing.

"And introducing her tag team partner, from The Nexus, TOXCINA," announces Mr. Kennedy.

Old rivals are set to start this one off as Shayla and Toxcina will start for their teams.

_Bell Rings_

Toxcina and Shayla start things off trading punch for punch. Shayla soon gains the upper hand and bounces off the ropes, taking down her rival with a clothesline. Shayla starts to lift Toxcina, but Toxcina pokes Shayla in the eyes. Toxcina takes advantage of the blinded Shayla, lifting her up over her head and just dropping her. Toxcina then whips Shayla into the corner and starts with rapid fire punches to Shayla's midsection. Toxcina then picks up Shayla and drops her stomach first on the top rope. Toxcina then tags Trakeena in. Trakeena heads to the top rope and delivers a leg drop, sending Shayla to the outside of the ring. The double team continues outside the ring, as Dimitria tries to help her partner, but out of nowhere Toxcina delivers a viscous superkick. Toxcina then drops Dimitria face first on the ring steps, and the Turbo Rangers mentor is out. The two then toss Shayla into the ring and smile at the champions. Toxcina gets on the apron and has Trakeena tag her in. Both women the get on either side of Shayla and deliver a double superkick, as if sending a message to the champions since that is their tag finisher. Toxcina then hits her finisher, a reverse piledriver, the Org of Doom. Toxcina covers her rival for the one two three.

_Dimitria and Princess Shayla have been eliminated._

Dimitria and Shayla were helped backstage as "Under the Sea" started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, first from San Diego, California, MARINA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Free Ride" by Dan Hartman then started playing.

"And introducing her tag team partner, from Reefside, California, she is one half of the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, CASSIDY," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Trakeena and Cassidy would start things off.

_Bell Rings_

Trakeena started things off with a kick to Cassidy's midsection and then bounced off the ropes. Cassidy was able to catch Trakeena and deliver a Rock Bottom to Trakeena. Cassidy then went to the top rope and waited, nailing Trakeena with a top rope flying clothesline. Cassidy started to lift Trakeena when Trakeena raked Cassidy's eyes. Trakeena then sent Cassidy down with a big time chop to the head of Cassidy. Trakeena then tried for her finisher but Cassidy fought out and delivered an elbow to the head of Trakeena. Cassidy then bounced off the ropes only to be planted by a boot to the face. Trakeena went to the top rope but Cassidy caught her powerbomb style and turned it into a facebuster for her finisher, the Breaking News. She covered but Toxcina broke up the count, as Marina was tagged into the match. Marina went to the top rope and hit her finisher, the Sea Stomp. Marina covered but Toxcina again broke it up, but this time Cassidy through Toxcina out of the ring. Cassidy then planned with Marina for the two to hit Trakeena with her and Devin's tag finisher, the Top Story. Marina would hit the kick with Cassidy delivering the suplex. Things didn't work out as Trakeena ducked the kick, Toxcina entered the ring and hit Cassidy with the Org of Doom, and Trakeena hit Marina with the Trakeena Flip Slam. Trakeena covered Marina for the one two three.

_Cassidy and Marina have been eliminated._

As those two headed backstage "Tainted Love" started playing as the O'Connell Center erupted into cheers.

"Introducing the next challengers, representing the Tainted Angels, first from Stone Canyon, California, the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, AISHA CAMPBELL, and her partner, from Los Angeles, California, the Yellow Zeo and first Yellow Turbo Ranger, TANYA SLOAN," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Toxcina and Aisha would start things off.

_Bell Rings_

Toxcina tries for a sucker punch to start things off but Aisha catches it and delivers an arm breaker. Aisha then takes Toxcina by the arm and delivers to arm drag take downs. Aisha then whips Toxcina into the ropes and ducks down, flipping Toxcina over her as the Org slams against the mat. Before Aisha could do any more damage to her Toxcina tagged in Trakeena. Aisha tried to catch Trakeena off guard, but it was Aisha the off guard as Trakeena delivered a lethal kick to the midsection. Trakeena then grabbed Aisha by the throat and delivered a two handed chokeslam. Trakeena covered but only got a two count. Trakeena then tried for the Trakeena Flipping Slam, but Aisha broke out and hit the Bear Bombs. She covered but Toxcina broke it up. Aisha went after Toxcina, but allowed Trakeena the time she needed. She against tried for her finisher, but Tanya entered and hit the TS Kick. Toxcina tried for the Org of Doom on Tanya, but Tanya fought out and hit the TS Kick. Now Tanya and Aisha waited for Trakeena. Once she was up Tanya sent her up and Aisha sent her down with the Tainted Angels tag finisher, the Tainted End. Aisha covered and got the one two three.

_Princess Trakeena and Toxcina have been eliminated._

As the two villainesses headed backstage "Eye of the Tiger" started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, first from Turtle Cove, California, the White Wild Force Ranger, ALYSSA ENRILE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Seal's "Fly Like an Eagle" started playing.

"And introducing her partner, representing the Hot Yellows, from Turtle Cove, California, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, TAYLOR EARHEART," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Aisha and Tanya were ready to face their Hot Yellows rival, but Alyssa would be starting, against Tanya.

_Bell Rings_

Alyssa sent an immediate kick to Tanya's midsection, and then tried for her finisher, but Tanya hit the TS Kick. She covered Alyssa but only got a two count. Tanya started to lift Alyssa but Alyssa raked Tanya's eyes. Alyssa then drove her elbow right onto Tanya's head before dropkicking her to the ground. Alyssa then tagged Taylor into the match. Taylor entered and kicked Tanya in the head twice. Taylor then lifted Tanya up and tried for her finisher, but Tanya reversed it into a spinout powerbomb. Tanya then tagged Aisha into the match. Aisha entered and started laying the fists to Taylor, and the Wild Force Ranger could not stop the assault. Aisha then went to the top rope and took Taylor down with a missile dropkick. Aisha was near Taylor's corner, setting her up for the Bear Bombs, when Alyssa blind tagged Taylor, and Aisha didn't see it. Alyssa entered and bounced off the ropes, Taylor moved just in time, and Alyssa hit her Crouching Tiger scissors kick finisher on Aisha. She covered Aisha but only got a two count. Alyssa tried for the move again, but this time as she bounced off the ropes Tanya came from nowhere and took down Alyssa. Taylor then locked in the Eagle's Wings submission on Tanya, who tapped out. Taylor broke the hold to celebrate with Alyssa, but neither Tanya nor Taylor was the legal person, and this didn't make them happy when the ref told them. While distracted Tanya hit Taylor in the back of the head with the TS Kick. Taylor fell right into Alyssa, who fell right into Aisha's grip. Aisha hot Alyssa with the Bear Bombs and got the one two three.

_Taylor and Alyssa have been eliminated._

As the two headed backstage "St. Anger" by Metallica started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, first ELSA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Enemy" by Godsmack then started playing.

"And introducing her tag team partner, MORGANA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Tanya and Morgana would start things.

_Bell Rings_

The two women faced off and Morgana just slapped Tanya right in the face. Morgana then tried for a punch but Tanya ducked and delivered three punches to Morgana before clotheslining her to the ground. Tanya then bounced off the ropes and dropkicked Morgana right in the knee. Tanya tried for the TS Kick, but Morgana caught her and delivered her finisher, the Return to Childhood. Morgana covered but only got a two, as she tagged Elsa into the match. Elsa entered the match and started laying the boots to Tanya. Elsa then lifted Tanya up and delivered a body slam. Elsa then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop. Elsa then tried for her flipping stunner finisher, but Tanya was able to push Elsa away and tag Aisha into the match. Aisha entered the match and took down Elsa with a neckbreaker. Aisha then tried for the Bear Bombs, but Elsa reversed it into her finisher, the Elsa Cutter. She covered Aisha but only got a two count. She then tagged Morgana in. Morgana entered and tried for the Return to Childhood, but Aisha reversed it into the Bear Bombs. That took a lot out of Aisha as she crawled to her corner and tagged Tanya in. Tanya then went to the top rope, but Morgana caught her and tired for the Return to Childhood, but Tanya somehow hit the TS Kick. She covered Morgana for the one two three.

_Elsa and Morgana have been eliminated._

"Survivor" by Destiny's Child started to play.

"Introducing the next challengers, first from the planet Mirinoi, the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, MAYA," announced Mr. Kennedy. Maya didn't swing down from her vine tonight as she walked down the ramp, a lot of history between her and her two opponents.

"Meant to Live" by Switchfoot started playing as things were about to get interesting.

"And introducing her partner, representing the Hot Yellows, from Mariner Bay, California, the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, KELSEY WINSLOW, announced Mr. Kennedy.

There was a ton of history between these four. The last time these two teams squared off it was a no DQ match at All In, won by Tanya and Aisha. Aisha and Maya would start.

_Bell Rings_

Aisha and Maya circled each other and then locked up. Maya got Aisha in a headlock and whipped her into the ropes. Aisha bounced off and was sent to a mat thanks to an elbow to the chest. Maya then bounced off the ropes, looking for an elbow drop, but missed as Aisha moved. Aisha then took down Maya with two arm drags. She tried for a third, but Maya was there with a knee to the midsection. Maya tried for her finisher, but Aisha held on to the ropes and delivered a back kick to Maya. Aisha then tagged in Tanya, while Kelsey was tagged in as well. Tanya and Kelsey traded punches as Tanya got the upper hand. Tanya then bounced off the ropes and leveled Kelsey with a cross body. She tried for the TS Kick, but Kelsey got her leg. Tanya then brought up her other leg and took down Kelsey. Tanya then went to the top rope and hit a top rope TS Kick. She covered but only got a two. Tanya started to lift Kelsey but Kelsey delivered a jawbreaker. Meanwhile unknown to everyone else Maya pulled the turnbuckle cover in her corner. Kelsey then tagged Maya into the match, she charged Tanya, only to be hit with the TS Kick. She covered but only got a two. Tanya tried for the move again, but Maya tripped Tanya right into the exposed turnbuckle. Tanya's head hit the metal, and then Maya hit the Mirinoi Backcracker. She covered Tanya for the one two three.

_Tanya and Aisha have been eliminated._

"Since You've Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, first NADIRA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Soak Up The Sun" by Sheryl Crow started playing.

"And introducing her tag team partner, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Blue Wind Ninja Storm Ranger, TORI HANSON," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Kelsey and Nadira would be starting things off.

Kelsey and Nadira locked up and Kelsey got Nadira in a headlock. Kelsey whipped Nadira into the ropes and took her down with a shoulder to the chest. Kelsey then bounced off the ropes looking for an elbow drop, but Nadira moved. Nadira was quick on the attack as she locked in a head scissors. Kelsey was able to fight the hold and get to the ropes. Nadira broke the hold but then applied a headlock. Nadira brought Kelsey up to a vertical base, picked Kelsey up and dropped her back first on the mat. Nadira then lifted up Kelsey and twisted her arm. Nadira then tagged Tori in. Nadira kept held of the twisted arm as Tori climbed to the top rope and drove an axe handle into the shoulder of Kelsey. Tori then whipped Kelsey into the ropes, looking for her finisher, but Kelsey was able to prevent it and deliver a facebuster. Kelsey then tagged Maya into the match. Maya climbed to the top rope and took down Tori with a hurricanrana. Maya then planted Tori with two arm drags. Maya then went to the top rope again, but this time Tori caught Maya and hit her spinout powerbomb finisher, the Tidal Wave. Tori covered but only got a two count. Tori then tagged Nadira into the match. Nadira set up Maya for her finisher, but unseen by Nadira was the blind tag by Kelsey. Nadira hit her spinning DDT finisher, the Deadly Beautiful, only to be taken out by a top rope clothesline line by Kelsey. Tori entered and tried to superkick Kelsey, only to be hit by her own Tidal Wave finisher. Nadira tried for the Deadly Beautiful on Kelsey, but Kelsey got out of it and hit her finisher, The Extremist. She covered Nadira for the one two three.

_Tori and Nadira have been eliminated_

As Tori and Nadira were helped backstage, the Power Rangers SPD Theme started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, from Newtech City, the team of DR. KAT MANX, and the Pink SPD B Squad Ranger, SYDNEY "SYD" DREW," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Dr. Kat and Maya would start things off

_Bell Rings_

Dr. Kat surprised everyone starting the match off with a quick spear to Maya. She covered Maya but only got a two. She tried for another spear but Maya moved as Dr. Kat ran shoulder first into the ring post. Maya then rolled up Kat but only got a two count. Maya then tagged Kelsey into the match, who started working on the injured shoulder of the SPD tech expert. Kelsey sent kick after kick to shoulder and then delivered two big time shoulder breakers. Kelsey tried to drop her knee on the shoulder but Kat moved. Kat then bounced off the ropes but Kelsey caught her and hit The Extremist. She covered Kat but only got a two count. She tried for her finisher again, but Kat blocked the attempt and hit her finisher, the Kat's Claws. She covered but due to her injured shoulder could not hook the leg, and Kelsey kicked out. Kat then tagged Syd in. Syd entered and took Kelsey down with two clotheslines. Syd then went to the top rope and hit an elbow drop. Syd was fired up and tried for her finisher, but Kelsey blocked and hit a jawbreaker. Kelsey then tagged Maya in. Maya came in a superkicked Syd. She covered but only got a two. Maya then went to the top rope but Syd hit an amazing dropkick while Maya was in midair. Syd then hit her finisher, the ElemenDDt. She covered but Kelsey broke up the attempt. Syd tried to get Kelsey, but Kat took care of that as the two fought outside. As Syd watched Maya snuck up on Syd, looking for the Mirinoi Cracker, but Syd grabbed hold of the ropes, but Syd didn't expect to get rolled up by Maya. Maya was able to grab hold of the back of Syd's pant for leverage, and she got the one two three.

_Syd and Dr. Kat Manx have been eliminated._

Syd could not believe it as she and Kat headed backstage as the Power Rangers in Space theme started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, from Angel Grove, California, the second Pink Turbo and Pink Space Ranger, CASSIE CHAN, and representing the Tainted Angels and the Triple B's, the second Yellow Turbo and Yellow Space Ranger, ASHLEY HAMMOND," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Kelsey and Ashley would be starting things off.

_Bell Rings_

The two rivals stared each other down in the middle of the ring. Kelsey struck first with a slap right across Ashley's face. Ashley just smiled and tackled Kelsey to the ground as the two women roll around the ring looking for an advantage. It would be Kelsey to get that advantage as she was on top of Ashley and drove the back of her head into the mat. Kelsey then got up and started choking Ashley with her shoe. Kelsey then bounced off the ropes, looking for a leg drop, but Ashley moved. Kelsey landed on the mat as Ashley delivered a kick to the back of the head. Ashley then went to the top rope, but Maya distracted the ref and Kelsey pushed Ashley off, the yellow ranger's face hitting the ring barrier. Kelsey then tagged Maya in. Maya went to the top rope and took Ashley out with a cross body. Maya then tossed Ashley into the ring and hit the Mirinoi Backcracker. Instead of going for pin she went to the top rope, trying to hit Ashley with her own moonsault finisher but Ashley got her knees up and then tagged Cassie into the match. Cassie entered the match but from out of nowhere Maya hit a superkick. Maya tired for the Mirinoi Backcracker, but Cassie hold of the ropes. Maya tried to roll up Cassie, but instead Cassie landed on top of Maya with a schoolgirl pin to get the one two three.

_Maya and Kelsey have been eliminated._

Maya and Kelsey could no believe it and as Ashley and Cassie celebrated the two attacked, laying out the Turbo/Space Rangers. Kelsey hit The Extremist on Ashley while Maya hit the Mirinoi Backcracker on Cassie. As they headed backstage "You Blinded Me with Science" started playing.

"And introducing the final team in the match, first now residing in Colorado Springs, Colorado, MISS FAIRWEATHER," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Lets Get It Started" by the Black Eyed Peas then started playing.

"And introducing her tag team partner, representing the GRE, from Briarwood, California, she is the Blue Mystic Force Ranger, MADISON ROCCA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The two women had big smiles on their faces as they headed to the ring. When they entered the ring they ordered the ref to ring the bell, which he did.

_Bell Rings_

Maddie covers Ashley and Miss F covers Cassie. The ref counts but each kicks out at two. Maddie gets Miss F to get Cassie out of the ring and they start to double team Ashley. Miss F locks Ashley's arms behind her back and Maddie slaps Ashley right across the face, and then kicks Ashley right in the gut. Miss F releases Ashley to take care of Cassie. Madison just laughs at the fallen yellow ranger and delivers two kicks to Ashley's stomach. Maddie then lifts Ashley up over head and throws her into the corner upside down in the tree of woe. Maddie then chokes the upside down Ashley. Maddie then takes Ashley and locks her in the ropes and delivers kick after kick to the stomach of her rival. Maddie then frees Ashley and delivers a backbreaker. Maddie then stretches Ashley across her leg and drops a forearm across the midsection of Ashley. Maddie then hits her finisher, Liquid Thunder and covers, only to break the count at two. Maddie then gets Miss F in the ring, who locks in the Fair Lock. Miss F breaks the hold and Maddie again hits the Liquid Thunder and covers Ashley. Right before the three Cassie comes from out of nowhere to break up the pin with an elbow drop. Maddie tries to take out Cassie but she throws Maddie out of the ring. Miss F whips Cassie into the ropes, looking for the Fair Lock, but Cassie blocks it and delivers a big time DDT. Maddie is back in and tries for the Liquid Thunder, but Ashley hits Maddie with a superkick. Cassie then goes to the top rope and hits the Wind Chaser moonsault, and then Ashley hits the Shooting Duane Star Press. Ashley covers for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest and number one contenders for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship, ASHLEY AND CASSIE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ref rose the arms of the winners. The winners then climbed the ropes and stared down the champions, gesturing for the titles, while Marah and Kapri simply held their titles up. At Falcon's Fury it would Marah and Kapri vs. Ashley and Cassie for the belts.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me to start the night is Dana. Dana your first match with Vida tonight is a First Blood match, your thoughts."

"Well Randy I think I have an advantage going into the First Blood Match. As a nurse I know the exact spots to target to make Vida bleed, and that's my game plan. Vida you have made my life a living hell during the latter part of 2006, and I plan on making your 2007 a trip to hell, starting by making you bleed," said Dana.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the men's tag team turmoil match. The rules are the same as the women's tag team turmoil match, and the winners will receive a PRWA Tag Team Title shot at Falcon's Fury.

To the surprise of the crowd "#1 Spot" started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the PRWA Tag Team Champions, "THE GOLDEN DUO, DAGGERON AND TREY," announced Mr. Kennedy as the champions went to the right part of the stage, ready to watch the match.

The Power Rangers Wild Force Theme then started playing.

"Introducing first from Turtle Cove, California, the Blue Wild Force Ranger MAX COOPER, and the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, MERRICK BALITON," announced Mr. Kennedy. **(A/N: Originally I had Cole teamed with Merrick, forgetting that I already had Cole in a match, so it is Max teaming with Merrick.)**

"Higher Ground" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Mariner Bay, California, the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, CARTER GRAYSON," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Its My Life" by Bon Jovi then started to play.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from the space station Terra Venture, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, LEO CORBETT," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The four men entered the ring as the ref went over the rules, Merrick and Carter set to start the match.

**_A/N: Wow everyone you can not believe how long it took me to write this, parts of 2 days (Wednesday and Friday). I knew this chapter would be long, but not that long. Next chapter is the men's turmoil match and should be just as long as this chapter, just a tad shorter because there will be one less team in this match, and I hope it doesn't take as long to type. Chapter 3 will also feature a interview with Finster, and the intros for the First Blood Match. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	3. Men’s Tag Team Turmoil Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 3: Men's Tag Team Turmoil Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, again sorry for not updating in a while, really just haven't had the passion to write anything, probably because I know how long this next chapter will take. Ok its on to the men's tag team turmoil match, same rules as the women's match, last team standing earns themselves a PRWA Tag Team Title shot at Falcon's Fury vs. Daggeron and Trey. Max/Merrick vs. Carter/Leo is starting things off. Which of the 12 teams will be the last standing and earn the title shot? Hope you enjoy and please review._**

**A/N2: At the end of Chapter 2 I had Cole teaming with Merrick, forgetting that Cole was already in a match, so now Max is teaming with Merrick, it has been changed in Chapter 2.**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Merrick and Carter circle each other and then lock up. Carter gets Merrick in a headlock and whips him into the ropes. Merrick bounces off and is able to take down Carter with a shoulder to the chest. Merrick then looks for an elbow drop but Carter moves. Carter then tries for a knee drop, but Merrick moves. Carter then tries to surprise Merrick with a kick, but Merrick catches Carter's leg and sends him to the ground with the corkscrew. Merrick then tries for his finisher, but Carter is able to fight out of it and deliver and DDT. Carter then tags Leo into the match. Leo enters the match and delivers a leg drop and then locks in a head scissors. Merrick is able to use his strength to release the grip of Leo's legs and then actually locks in a Boston Crab. However Merrick does this too close to the ropes and Leo grabs hold of them. Merrick breaks the hold and tags Max into the match. Max immediately climbs to the top rope and delivers a missile dropkick. Max tries for his finisher, but Leo reveres it and hits his finisher, the Lion Breaker. Leo is only able to get his arm over Max and only gets a two count. Leo then tags Carter in. Carter tries for his finisher, but Max reverses it and hits his finisher, the Jaws of Life. Instead of covering Max tags in Merrick. Merrick tries for his finisher, but like the other two times Carter this time reverses it and hits his finisher, the Fire Spin. He covers Merrick, but the Lunar Wolf is able to get his foot on the bottom rope before three. Carter then goes to the top rope and waits for Merrick to get up. When Merrick is up Carter hits a cross body, but Merrick uses Carter's momentum to roll them over, with Merrick on top for the one two three.

_Carter and Leo have been eliminated._

Carter and Leo could not believe this unfortunate turn of events as the Power Rangers SPD theme started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, from Newtech City, the team of PIGGY AND BOOM," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Piggy and Max would start things off.

_Bell Rings_

Piggy asks for a test of strength, and Max agrees to it, but before it even starts Piggy kicks Max right in the gut. Piggy then bounces off the ropes and takes Max down with a forearm smash. Piggy then tries this again but Max catches Piggy this time and throws him over his head with a fall away slam. Max then started laying the boots to Piggy Max then ran to the ropes, jumped off the middle rope and delivered a moonsault. Max covered Piggy but only got a two. He then tagged Merrick into the match. Merrick grabbed hold of Piggy's legs looking like he would apply a Boston Crab, but instead jumped over and delivered a leg drop. Merrick then tried for his finisher, but Piggy delivered a low blow and then hit his finisher, the Trash Slam. Piggy covered but only got a two. He then tags Boom into the match. Boom enters and immediately hits his spinning sit-down choke bomb finisher, The Boom. He covers but only gets a two count. Boom then goes to the top rope but Merrick catches him and hits his finisher, the Lone Wolf. He covers Boom, but Piggy tries to break up the count, but Max takes his head off with a clothesline as Merrick gets the one two three.

_Piggy and Boom have been eliminated._

As Boom and Piggy head backstage "Bad to the Bone" starts playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, representing Lothor's Army, the team of LOTHOR AND ZURGANE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Zurgane and Merrick would be starting things.

_Bell Rings_

Zurgane tries to start things off with a clothesline, but Merrick is able to duck and hits a back suplex on Zurgane. Merrick then goes for a kick but Zurgane catches his leg. Merrick then brings his foot up and takes down Zurgane with a spinning heel kick. Merrick then bounces off the ropes, looking for a cross body, but Zurgane catches him and delivers a sidewalk slam. Zurgane then tags Lothor into the match. The cocky villain enters the match and kicks Merrick twice in the head. He starts to lift Merrick, but Merrick lands two punches to Lothor's midsection. Merrick then bounces off the ropes only to have Lothor catch him with both hands by the throat. Lothor lifts Merrick, only to have Merrick swing his foot and kick Lothor in the head, breaking his grip. Merrick then tags Max into the match. Max enters and takes down Lothor with two clotheslines. Max then goes to the top rope and hits a 450 splash. Max then tries for his finisher, but Lothor ducks, and tries for his finisher, only to have Max duck and then hit his Jaws of Life finisher. Max covers but Zurgane breaks up the count. Max tries to get Zurgane, but that gives Lothor the time he needs, as Max turns around and Lothor hits his finisher, the Evil Ninja Kick. Lothor covers but Merrick stops the count. Instead of attacking Merrick Lothor tags Zurgane in. Zurgane then tries for his finisher, but Max fights out and is able to roll up Zurgane for a two count. Max then tags Merrick in. Merrick enters on fire, taking out Zurgane, and then Lothor who has trying to help Zurgane. Max then enters and takes the fight with Lothor outside the ring. In the ring Zurgane has Merrick where he wants him as he whips him into the ropes and goes for his finisher. Zurgane has Merrick up tries to slam him, but Merrick kicks Zurgane in the knee. This causes Zurgane to release Merrick, and allows Merrick to get Zurgane on his shoulders for the Lone Wolf, but Merrick turns around right into the Evil Ninja Kick from Lothor. This frees Zurgane, who whips Merrick into the ropes and hits his Z Havoc finisher. Zurgane covers for the one two three.

_Max and Merrick have been eliminated._

As Merrick and Max headed backstage the Power Rangers in Space Theme started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, first from Angel Grove, California, the second Green Turbo and Black Space Rangers, CARLOS VALERTE, and his tag team partner, from the planet KO-35, the Silver Space Ranger, ZHANE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Carlos and Lothor would be starting the match.

_Bell Rings_

Carlos surprised everyone in the arena by attack right off the bat with a chop block to Lothor's knee. Carlos continued to target the knee of Lothor, sending a variety of kicks to the knee, and locking in different submission holds. When Carlos was done Lothor had a hard time standing as Carlos prepared for his finisher. Once Lothor turned around Carlos struck, hitting his Desert Thunder spear. Carlos covered but Zurgane broke up the attempt. Carlos just stared down Zurgane before lifting Lothor up and tagging in Zhane. Zhane tried for a clothesline but somehow Lothor ducked and when Zhane turned around Lothor hit the Evil Ninja Kick. The move took a lot out of Lothor as he landed nowhere close to Zhane, but close enough to his corner that he could tag Zurgane into the match. Zurgane entered the match and lifted up Zhane and whipped him into the ropes, looking for the Z Havoc, but before getting to Zurgane Zhane was able to take down Lothor's second in command with a well placed dropkick. Zhane then went to the top rope and delivered a big time elbow drop. Zhane was pumped and he lifted Zurgane onto his shoulder and hit his finisher, the Silver Slam. He covered Zurgane but Lothor broke up the count. Zhane went after Lothor, and Lothor tried to get away but his injured knee wouldn't let him. Zhane had his hands on Lothor when Zurgane tried to help, only to be taken out by Carlos with the Desert Thunder spear. Zhane and Carlos then tried for a double clothesline, but Lothor caught both Rangers by the throat and delivered a double chokeslam. Zurgane then rolled Carlos out of the ring as Lothor and Zurgane hit Zhane with the armies tag finisher, The Last Stand. Zurgane covered Zhane for the one two three.

_Zhane and Carlos have been eliminated._

As the Space Rangers were helped backstage, the Power Rangers Ninja Storm theme started playing, a theme Zurgane and Lothor weren't too happy to hear, and they were very unhappy when they heard a motocross bike as well.

"And introducing the next challengers, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Red Wind Ninja Storm Ranger SHANE CLARKE, and the Crimson Thunder Ninja Strom Ranger, HUNTER BRADLEY," announced Mr. Kennedy. The arena erupted as Hunter rode to the ring on his motocross bike, followed by Shane on his skateboard.

Hunter and Zurgane would start things off.

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung the old rivals Hunter and Zurgane were trading punches. Zurgane got the advantage with a well placed knee to the midsection as he then bounced off the ropes, only to be met by a knee to the face from Hunter. Hunter then took out Lothor only to turn around into a clothesline from Zurgane. Zurgane then whipped Hunter into the ropes, looking for the Z Havoc, only to have Hunter deliver a DDT. Hunter covered but Lothor broke up the count. Shane then entered and clotheslined Lothor out of the ring. Shane and Hunter then started a double team attack on Zurgane that is until all hell broke loose when Lothor reentered the ring eventually all four ended up outside the ring. Hunter and Zurgane soon found their way back into the ring, and Hunter was in control until a low blow by Zurgane ended that, as he hit the Z Havoc. Zurgane covered but there was no ref count as the ref was still trying to break up Lothor and Shane; the same reason the ref didn't see the low blow. Zurgane got the refs attend and covered but only got a two count. Zurgane could not believe it and started arguing with the ref. Shane had taken out Lothor with a chair to the head that the ref didn't see because of Zurgane, and was now in the ring. Zurgane turned around and Shane hit his finisher, the Air Hawk. Hunter was now back up and then hit Zurgane with his finisher, the Crimson Thunder. Hunter covered Zurgane for the one two three.

_Lothor and Zurgane have been eliminated._

As the villains headed backstage the arena filled with boos when the Power Rangers Mystic Force theme started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, from Briarwood, California, the Red Mystic Force Ranger, NICK RUSSELL, and the Green Mystic Force Ranger, XANDER BLY," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Shane and Xander would start things off.

_Bell Rings_

Xander wanted to start with a test of strength, which Shane agreed to. Right when they were about to lock up Xander tried to kick Shane in the midsection, but Shane was ready for it and got out of the way before delivering a kick to the head. Shane then goes to the top rope and jumps, taking down Xander with a top rope bulldog. Shane then tags Hunter into the match. Hunter whips Shane into a corner, and drives his shoulder into Xander's midsection three times. Hunter then backs up and charges, but Xander moves as Hunter eats turnbuckle and Xander is able to tag Nick into the match. Nick entered the match and drove his knee right into Hunter's back. Nick then placed Hunter's feet on the middle rope and delivered a devastating swinging neckbreaker. Nick covered Hunter but only got a two count. Nick then tries for the same move again, but Hunter pushes Nick off him. Nick then charges Hunter, who drops the top rope, sending Nick flying to the outside of the ring. Hunter then tags Shane into the match. Shane heads to the top rope and takes out Nick with a missile dropkick. Shane then sends Nick back into the ring, and tries for his finisher, but Xander enters the ring and takes out Shane's knee. This causes Hunter to clothesline Xander and himself out of the ring as they start going at it. Back in the ring Shane again tries for his finisher, but Nick reveres it into his finisher, the Flame Thrower. Nick covers Shane while Hunter tries to make the save, but Xander has him by the leg as the ref counts the one two three.

_Shane and Hunter have been eliminated._

As Hunter and Shane headed backstage "Key Largo" by The Beach Boys started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, first now residing in South America, ERNIE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The theme for the TV Show "Cops" then started playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from Angel Grove, California, LT. STONE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Lt. Stone and Xander would start things off.

_Bell Rings_

The two men lock up, and Lt. Stone shows his strength advantage as he gets Xander in a headlock and then lifts him up Military Press style. Stone lifts Xander up a couple of times before stepping forwards and dropping him. Stone starts to loft Xander, who lands a punch in the midsection. Xander then bounces off the ropes for a cross body, but Stone catches him and drops him with a Samoan Drop. Stone then tags Ernie into the match. Ernie enters and starts laying the boots to Xander. Ernie then bounces off the ropes and delivers a leg drop. Ernie then tries for his Island Splash finisher, but Xander gets his knees up and then hits his Extreme Nature finisher. Xander covers but only gets a two. He then tags Nick into the match. Nick enters and tries for his finisher, but Ernie is too big for Nick. Nick tries for a clothesline, but Ernie ducks and plants Nick with a DDT. Ernie then bounces off the ropes and hits the Island Splash. He covers Nick but Xander breaks up the count. Ernie then tags in Lt. Stone, who brings out his nightstick, ready to ends things, but Nick blocks the finisher attempt and hits the Flame Thrower. He covers Stone but only gets a two. He then tags Xander in. Xander goes for the finisher, but Stone catches him and delivers his Nightstick Slam finisher right on the nightstick. He covers but Nick breaks it up. Ernie and Nick start at it, and the ref doesn't see Xander nail Stone in the gut with the nightstick, and then in the back. He then tossed away the evidence and hit Stone with the Extreme Nature. He covers Stone for the one two three.

_Ernie and Lt. Stone have been eliminated._

As Ernie and Lt. Stone headed back stage the arena erupted as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, first from the planet Edenoi, ALPHA 5, and his partner, from the planet Eltar, ZORDON," announced Mr. Kennedy. Alpha carried Dr. Kat's invention, and when they got to ringside Alpha turned it on, turning Zordon into human form for the match up.

Alpha and Nick would start things off.

_Bell Rings_

Nick tired to start things off fast with a clothesline, but Alpha ducked out of the way and then delivered a neckbreaker. Alpha then lifted up Nick and dropped him with a body slam. Alpha then bounced off the ropes and dropped a knee right to Nick's midsection. Alpha then tried for a dropkick, but Nick caught his leg, grabbed hold of his chest and tossed the robot to the ground. Nick then went to the top rope, looking for a body splash, but Alpha got his knees up. Both were down as they dragged themselves to their corners, tagging Zordon and Xander into the match. Zordon and Xander traded punches to start things offs. Zordon soon got the advantage and took down Xander with a clothesline. Zordon the lifted Xander up over his head and dropped him with a back body drop. Zordon then locked in his finisher, the Ankle Lock, but Nick broke it up. Nick then tried for the Flame Thrower, but Alpha locked Nick in the Ankle Lock. Xander took advantage of a distracted Zordon and tried for his Extreme Nature finisher, but Zordon fought out and locked Xander in the Ankle Lock. Alpha had Nick and Zordon had Xander and the two Mystic Force Rangers tapped out at the exact same time.

_Nick and Xander have been eliminated._

As Nick and Xander headed backstage the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy theme started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, from the space station Terra Venture, the Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger, KAI CHEN, and the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger, DAMON HENDERSON," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Zordon and Damon would start things off.

_Bell Rings_

Damon and Zordon locked up when the bell rang. Damon was able to get Zordon into a headlock and whipped him into the ropes. Damon ducked down, but Zordon saw this, and stopped himself, kicking Damon right in the face. This forced Damon up, where he was met by a knee to the face from Zordon. Zordon then lifted up Damon and took him to the corner, and dropped him face first on the turnbuckle cover with the Snake Eyes. Zordon then tried to kick Damon in the face, but Damon got out of the corner, and Zordon got hung up on the ring ropes. This gave Damon the chance he needed, as he locked in a body scissors that brought Zordon down to the mat. Damon then started to wrench Zordon's neck, locking in his Mechanic's Wrench finisher. Zordon was able to make it to the ropes. Damon broke the hold and tagged Kai into the match. Kai entered the match and tried for his finisher, but Zordon fought out of it and locked in the Ankle Lock. Kai fought hard and was able to get to the ropes, as Zordon released the hold and tagged Alpha into the match. Alpha went to the top rope, looking for a cross body, but Kai caught him and delivered his finisher, the Military Press Slam. He covered Alpha but only got a two. Kai tried the move again, but Alpha fought out of it and locked in the Ankle Lock. Damon tried to save Kai but Zordon clotheslined Damon out of the ring. Kai was determined not to tap, and Zordon saw this, so he locked in the Ankle Lock on Kai's other leg. This was Zordon and Alpha's famous tag team submission finisher. No one has ever not submitted from up, no one has ever made it to the ropes with it locked in. Alpha and Zordon have taken out many with this move, including Lord Zedd. Kai fought harder then most, but the pain became too much, as he tapped out.

_Kai and Damon have been eliminated._

As the Lost Galaxy Rangers were helped backstage, the Power Rangers SPD theme started playing.

"Introducing the next challengers, from Newtech City, the Green SPD B Squad Ranger, BRIDGE CARSON, and representing the GRE, the Blue SPD B Squad Ranger, SKY TATE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Zordon and Alpha were expecting to see their next opponents come down the ramp, but Sky and Bridge never showed up. Zordon and Alpha start talking to the ref, when from out of the crowd comes Sky and Bridge as they sneak attack on Zordon and Alpha. The original Power Ranger mentors didn't see it coming as Sky and Bridge deliver beating. They soon toss a beaten Alpha out of the ring, and even Zordon can't combat this two on one mugging from Sky and Bridge. Bridge then hits Zordon with his Toaster Burn finisher, and then exits the ring. Sky then yells at the ref to ring the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Sky then lifts up a beaten Zordon and hits his finisher, the Sky's the Limit. He covers Zordon for the one two three.

_Zordon and Alpha have been eliminated._

As Zordon and Alpha are helped backstage Bridge enters the ring and starts celebrating with Sky like they have won the match, even though there is one more team left. However this celebration would end when "We Need a Hero" started playing.

"And introducing the final challengers, representing the Triple B's, from the planet KO-35, the Red Space Ranger, ANDROS, and the Red SPD B Squad Ranger, JACK LANDORS," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Andros and Jack were not happy with what they just saw Bridge and Sky do as they charged the ring and when the entered the fight was on, Bridge and Andros going at it, so were Sky and Jack. Jack and Andros were able to clear the ring as Bridge and Sky regrouped. Jack would start things off for his team, and then Bridge entered the ring to start things off for his team.

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Jack and Bridge lockup. Bridge gets Jack into a headlock and whips him into the ropes. Jack bounces back and is planted by s shoulder to the chest from Bridge. Bridge then tries for an elbow drop, but Jack moves. Jack then bounces off the middle rope and delivers a leg drop to Bridge. Jack tries for his finisher, but a rake to the eyes by Bridge stops him in his tracks as Bridge escapes and tags Sky into the match. Sky enters and takes a blinded Jack down with a clothesline. Sky then whips Jack into the corner and delivers a dropkick that leaves Jack seated in the corner. Sky then starts laying the boots to a defenseless Jack. Sky then backs up and charges, looking for the whiplash move, but Jack moves. In an act of desperation Jack hits his finisher, the SWAT Mode. Jack has taken a beating and can't make the cover, but he is able to crawl to his corner and tag Andros in, as Sky tags Bridge back in. Bridge is ready to trade punches, but has no time to prepare as Andros takes his head off with a clothesline. Andros then whips Bridge into the ropes and delivers a knee to the midsection and delivers a DDT. Andros is pumped as he sets up Bridge and hits him with his finisher, the Astro Bomb. He covers Bridge but Sky breaks up the count. Jack then enters as those two battle again. This distraction is what Bridge needed as he hits the Toaster Burn on Andros. He covers but only gets a two. Bridge decides to go the submission route, as he locks in the sharpshooter. Bridge has Andros in the middle of the ring when all of a sudden, out of nowhere comes Jack, as he superkicks Bridge, causing him to break the hold, as Andros falls on top of Bridge. Sky tries to stop this but Jack hits the SWAT Mode as the ref counts the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, and number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Team Titles, ANDROS AND JACK," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The arena erupted into cheers as the Triple B member's celebrated their victory. Jack and Andros climbed the two corners closest to the entrance ramp and just point at Daggeron and Trey, who in return held up their championship belts. Next month at Falcon's Fury it would be the Golden Duo, Daggeron and Trey, defending those titles vs. the Triple B's Jack and Andros.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with me at this time is Finster. Finster tonight you make your PRWA debut vs. Klank, and another debuting monster, Porto. Each of you is the monster makers behind their group's elites, your thoughts."

"This is true Jason, but as we all know my monster are much better then Porto's or Klank's. My monsters were the closest to destroy the Power Rangers, and I made monsters against them for three years, while the other two only have two years combined. While this may be my debut, I look to prove tonight that my experience in monster making will help be prevail over that bucket of rust, and the giant marshmallow," said Finster.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is match one in a best of three contest, and it is a First Blood match," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Pink" by Aerosmith started playing as the crowd started to boo.

"Introducing first, representing the GRE, from Briarwood, California, the Pink Mystic Force Ranger, VIDA ROCCA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the pink fireworks went off. V removed her pink coat as the fireworks turned to flames, and she tossed the coat into the flames. V headed to the ring wearing black shorts and a white shirt that said Dana on it, with a pink circle with a slash around it.

"S.O.S." by Rihanna then started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, from Mariner Bay, California, she is the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, DANA MITCHELL," announced Mr. Kennedy. Dana headed to the ring wearing pink pants and a whit and pink Lightspeed Rescue shirt.

Once Dana entered the ring the two women stared each other down, as the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Finally I have chapter three done, man that took awhile. Just a heads up I plan on never having another tag turmoil match in any more PRWA stories. They take too long to write, and when faced him them they cause me to not want to write, I could have had this done awhile ago, but knowing it was a big task, it had me not wanting to write. Now that it is done I plan on getting my updates back t normal. Ok on to chapter four, it will feature the First Blood match, a interview with Udonna and Leanbow, and the intros for the triple threat match. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	4. Dana vs Vida, Match 1: First Blood Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 4: Dana vs. Vida, Match 1: First Blood Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are having a good 4th of July holiday week, as it is time for Chapter 4 of Fan's Choice. It is match one in a best of three series behind Lightspeed's Pink Ranger Dana, and Mystic Force's Pink, Vida. This first match-up is a First Blood Match, where to win you must be the first to make your opponent bleed. Which Pink Ranger will cause their opponent to wear the preverbal "crimson mask" and tag the lead in the best of three? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

V tries to start things off with a quick punch, but Dana beat her as the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger slapped V right across the face. This only made V angry as she tried for a clothesline, but Dana ducked, and V got launched over Dana's head as she hit a German suplex. Dana then bounces off the ropes and does a handstand. She holds it for about six seconds before dropping down; driving her elbow into the head of V. Dana then whipped V into a corner, and then went to the opposite corner. In an amazing display of athleticism, Dana flips from her corner to V's corner, driving her butt into V's midsection and then bulldogging her to the mat. Dana was all fired up as she tried for her finisher, but V was able to kick Dana in the head and fight out. Dana then turned around only to be greeted by V's foot kicking her down to the mat.

V was very upset about the start of the match, as she showed her rage down, stepping on Dana's blond hair and pulling her arms up. Dana screamed in pain as V just laughed. V then released Dana's arms and then moved to her feet of the Dana's hair and around her neck. V then twisted around, delivering the neck twist move to Dana. V then locked in a head scissors, stretching on Dana's neck at the same time. V then released the hold and delivered a vicious kick to Dana's head. Dana crawled over to the corner and V then had an idea. Dana was now seated in the corner, and V charged, but just in the nick of time Dana moved and V's foot and leg got stuck in the bottom rope.

Dana was now back up as she decided to exit the ring. Dana went over to V's caught foot and started twisting on it. Dana then took V's foot and slammed it into the ring post. Dana then reentered the ring and undid V's foot. Dana then picked up V and delivered a leg breaker, dropping V's leg across her thigh. Instead of releasing V Dana continued to foot on the injured foot of V. Dana then lifted up V and charged, but some how V brought up her good foot and delivered a spinning heel kick to Dana. V started to lift Dana, but the foot was giving V some problems, and that allowed Dana to hit V in the midsection and hit a DDT. Dana then went to the top rope and jumped, but V somehow caught her and delivered her spinning powerbomb finisher, the Tornado.

V then went to the corner, and as the ref was checking on Dana V removed the turnbuckle cover, revealing the metal turnbuckle. V then climbed the corner, but removing the cover gave Dana the time she needed as she pushed Dana off the turnbuckle, sending her face first into the announce table. V's face made a nice thud as it hit the table. V was off the table and not bleeding, but turned around right into a missile dropkick from Dana. Dana then threw V on the table and tried for her finisher, but V again kicked Dana in the head, and pushed Dana off the table, right into the side of the ring. V then tried for a flying axe handle, but Dana moved and V's hands met the side of the ring. Dana then lifted V up and finally hit her finisher, the Search and Rescue. Dana threw V back into the ring. Dana then grabbed herself a steel chair.

Steel chair in hand Dana entered the ring and V saw her coming with the chair and got on her knees, pleading with Dana. This underhanded move would work as V lowblowed Dana, the chair falling right into V's hands. V then delivered a shot to Dana's midsection, sending Dana into the ropes. V tried to hit Dana in the head, but Dana moved and the chair hit the ropes. Luckily for V she stopped the chair from hitting her, but Dana tripped up V, causing her to drop the chair, as it landed right on her face. Dana was now holding V Boston Crab style, but instead of locking in the hold, she jumped over V's leg and delivered a leg drop to the steel chair, causing it to again smash V's face.

Dana removed the chair to reveal V's face with no blood on it. Dana couldn't believe it and she was set to swing for the fences, only to have V kick Dana in the spot where her leg hit the chair. Dana dropped the chair and V picked it up sending two shots to that same part of the leg. V then dropped the chair and delivered DDT, dropping Dana's face right on the chair. V was stunned to reveal no blood on Dana as she tried again for the Tornado, this time on the chair, but Dana fought out and delivered the Search and Rescue, driving V's head into the chair.

Still no blood from V as Dana lifted up V and whipped her into the corner. As V hit the corner her back felt a tremendous jolt of pain as V had hit the turnbuckle she uncovered. Dana then dropkicked V, sending her into a seated position. Dana then started giving the boots to Dana, until V delivered a low blow and tripped Dana into the exposed turnbuckle head first. V was stunned to see no blood as she rammed Dana's head into the metal, but no blood. V then tried to snake eyes Dana, but Dana fought out, sending V chest first into the metal. Dana then grabbed the chair and delivered a shot to V's back. Dana tried again, but another low blow from V halted that. Dana dropped the chair as V picked it up. Dana didn't go down, so V bounced the chair off the ropes and onto Dana's head. Still no blood as Dana was now on her knees. V then hit Dana right on the head with the chair, but still no blood as Dana was now flat on her back. V then dragged Dana to the corner and placed the chair on Dana's face. V then went to the top rope and performed a top rope sitting splash right on the chair. V then removed the chair to reveal Dana was now bleeding.

"The winner of this contest, VIDA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

V then straddled Dana school girl style, wiping her hand across Dana's bloodily forehead, and then wiping the blood on her head onto her shirt. V then started playing with Dana's hair covering it in the blood or wiping blood on it. V then placed Dana in a seated position, holding her by the hair, as if showing off her kill. V then kicked Dana back onto the mat and left the ring.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar with you and with me at this time is the magical couple of Leanbow and Udonna. Tonight the fans have chosen for you two to team against rivals The Master and Necrolai, your thoughts."

"Tonight young Randall is a night I have been waiting for a long time. Tonight I finally get my hands on the man that turned me evil, The Master. I am very surprised that he finally manned up and joined us here in the PRWA, but his tactics since joining have not surprised me on bit. He has cost me and my wife numerous matches since debuting, and tonight he learns a lesson," said Leanbow.

"Tonight Necrolai you and that daughter of yours will pay for what you have done to me and Claire. I will not stop in our match until you have paid, and I am sure Claire plans to choke out LeeLee with the rope in their match," said Udonna.

The backstage cameras then switch to the parking lot, as getting out of her car and entering the arena is none other then the returning Trini. The crowd erupts as Trini enters the arena. The cameras then shift to a TV set in the locker room that is set on the backstage cameras, showing Trini entering her locker room. The camera then zooms out to reveal it is the locker room of the PRWA Champion Jason Scott. Jason seems very nervous as he sees Trini enter her locker room, and then he leaves his.

_Ringside_

The Machine Empire's Robot Song starts playing as we return ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a triple threat match. Introducing first, representing the Machine Empire, KLANK," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Then, something that shocks the crowd, the Bill Nye the Science Guy theme started playing, but there are no words, just the background music.

"Introducing next, making his PRWA debut, FINSTER," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Radio Ga Ga" by Queen then starts playing.

"And introducing the final participant, representing Divatox's Crew, making his PRWA debut, PORTO," announced Mr. Kennedy. As Porto heads to the ring the fans upset him, yelling MARSHMALLOW at him, in reference to Finster calling him that in his interview.

All three are wearing their normal attire as they all meet in the ring. The ref goes over the rules, and then calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that is chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will feature the triple threat match, an interview with Ivan Ooze, and the intros for the mixed tag team match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	5. Porto vs Klank vs Finster

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 5: Porto vs. Klank vs. Finster**

**_A/N: Happy 4th of July everyone, Fan's Choice continues with a requested triple threat match here in chapter 5, as the brains behind Rita, the Machine Empire, and Divatox's Crew square off as it is Porto vs. Klank vs. Finster. Just a reminder that this is the debut match for both Finster and Porto. Will one of those two pick up a victory in their very first PRWA competition, or will Klank use his PRWA experience to pick up the victory? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rings all three monsters just stare each other down. Klank then goes next to Finster and whispers something to him. Finster smiles at what Klank told him. The two then lock arms and Klank says charge. When the word is said Finster lets go of Klank and Klank tries to clothesline Porto all by his self to no prevail as he bounces off Porto and falls down. Finster just laughs at Klank, the monster maker no going along with the machine's plan. Porto then kicks Finster right in the midsection and takes him down with a clothesline. Porto then goes after Finster, upset with the comments made by Finster in his interview. Finster tries to counter each one of Porto's attacks, but the big man wouldn't go down. Klank is now up and he along with Porto begins to double team Finster. The two high five each other, only to have Porto take down, Porto upset that it was Klank's idea for he and Finster to double him. Porto then bounced off the ropes and delivered his body splash finisher, the Porto Splash, to both Klank and Finster. He tried to go for the win, but the ref wouldn't count it because he was covering both opponents.

Porto then whipped Klank into the corner and delivered the Porto Splash to Finster. He covered Finster but Klank broke up the pinning combination. Klank then delivered a series of kicks to Porto, with most not doing much damage. Klank then bounced off the ropes and delivered a forearm smash, that sent Porto into the ropes. When he bounced back Klank was able to trip the big man and lock in the figure four/ankle lock combo, the Machine Lock. While there were a lot of advantages that came to Porto because of his size, this was not one, as he was having trouble getting to the ropes. Luckily for him Finster was back up and he broke the hold. Klank tried for the Machine Lock on Finster but Finster got out of it and hit his Northern Lariat finisher, the Monster Mash. He covered Klank but Porto broke up the count with the Porto Splash.

Porto then picked up both Klank and Finster and banged their heads together. Porto then tried for a double clothesline, but Klank and Finster ducked and each hit Porto with a dropkick, sending Porto into the ropes with so much force he went over the ropes and outside the ring. Finster and Klank now remained in the ring. The two monster started things off my trading punches. Klank would soon gain the upper hand and bounced off the ropes, only to have Finster pick him up and slam him to the mat. Finster then bounced off the ropes, only to be tripped by Porto. Finster responded by hitting Porto with a baseball slide, sending him into the ring barrier. That distraction was enough for Klank as he tried to lock in the Machine Lock, but Finster was ready as he reversed it and locked Klank in his own Machine Lock. Klank yelled in pain as he was able to make it to the ropes, it wasn't the first time he was ever in his own move, and he knew what to do to ensure getting to the ropes.

Finster then tried for the Monster Mash but Klank ducked and delivered a side Russian leg sweep. As Klank and Finster fought neither saw Porto get back up and head to the top rope. Porto was looking for a high flying move but he slipped, halting his progress. Klank then finally saw this and whipped Finster into the corner Porto was in. Porto was now seated on the top rope with Finster in front of him. Klank then charged the corner, trying to hurricanrana Porto, but Porto was able to catch Klank. Finster then grabbed Porto by the legs, forcing him to powerbomb Klank and allowing Finster to hit a modified facebuster on Porto. The crowd went nuts after seeing this move as Finster covered Porto, but Porto got his shoulder up.

Finster then lifted Porto and tried for the Monster Mash, but it did not send Porto down. Finster tried again but this time Porto caught him and delivered a powerslam. He covered Finster but Finster kicked out. Porto started to lift Finster when from out of nowhere Klank locked in the Machine Lock. It would be short lived as Finster broke up the hold. Finster then whipped Klank into the corner and delivered a cross body. Finster didn't see Porto coming and as he turned around he and Klank were squashed by Porto. Porto then bulldogged Finster out of the corner, but this allowed Klank to dropkick a now seated Porto. Klank then went to the top rope trying for a cross body but Porto caught him. Porto then turned around, ready for a powerslam, only to have Finster dropkick the two of them. Porto was sent into the ropes, causing him to throw Klank out of the ring. Porto then got caught in the ropes. Finster then started delivering the punches to Porto, Porto responding with kicks to the midsection. Porto freed himself and caught Finster in a two handed chokeslam. Porto tried the move but Finster fought out and forced Porto outside the ring. Finster waited for the two to get up, and when they did he bounced off the corner on the opposite side of the ring, and then jumped.

The crowd was going nuts after Finster jumped over the top rope and took out Klank and Porto. Finster then tossed Klank back in the ring and waited for him to get up. When he was back up Finster tried for the Monster Mash but Klank ducked the attempt and locked in the Machine Lock. Finster was fighting hard to get to the ropes, but every time he tried Klank brought him back to the center of the ring. It looked like Finster was about to tap when Porto reentered the ring and brought up the hold with the Porto Splash. He then again tried for the move on move Finster and Klank, but this time they got their knees up, sending Porto into the ropes. Klank and Finster were now back up as they double clotheslined Porto out of the ring. Klank then tried to be slick and lock in the Machine Lock, but Finster was ready as he hit the Monster Mash on Klank. Finster then covered Klank for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, FINSTER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ref raised Finster's arm in victory as the monster maker celebrated his first win the in PRWA.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me right now is the one and only Ivan Ooze. Ivan your issues with Lord Zedd and Rita go all the way back to 1995, and tonight the fans have decided that you will face those two in a handicapped match."

"Normally I would not like being the partnerless person in a handicap match Jason, but tonight I am fine with it. Those two losers have been a thorn in my side for too long. Me and Zedd were having an amazing best of three series at the October, November, and December pay-per-views when at that December pay-per-view Rita has to come out and ruin things, causing a double count out. Before that night I really had no issues with Rita, she just annoyed me some times, but all that has changed. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa after tonight you will never be the same, tonight I plan on dismantling you and locking back in that snow globe forever. Just like all my other opponents tonight I welcome you to the worst place in the universe, a place that no leaves until they are beaten, broken, and defeated. Tonight Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE."

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is an intergender tag team match, meaning that the men can only fight the men, and the women can only fight the women," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Master of Puppets" by Metallica started playing.

"Introducing first, from The Underworld, the team of THE MASTER AND NECROLAI," announced Mr. Kennedy. The villains headed to ring in their normal attire.

"Magic Man" by Heart then starts playing.

"And introducing their opponents, from Rootcore, the team of "THE WOLF WARRIOR" LEANBOW AND UDONNA," announced Mr. Kennedy. The couple headed to the ring in there regular attire.

Once the two teams were in the ring the men and women stared each other down. The ref then went over the rules and it was decided that the women would start the match off. The ref then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 will feature the intergender tag match, an interview with the Red Wild Force Ranger Cole, and the intros for the handicap match. Again I hope everyone had a great 4th of July holiday and enjoyed the chapter._**


	6. Udonna & Leanbow vs Necrolai & TheMaster

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 6: Udonna & Leanbow vs. Necrolai & The Master**

**_A/N: Chapter 6 is here and its time for intergender tag action, as Mystic Force villains The Master (making his PRWA debut) and Necrolai battle the Mystic Force magical couple of Udonna and Leanbow. Just a reminder, since this is a intergender tag team match, the men can only face each other, and the women can only face each other. Will Good Magic or Dark Magic prevail in this intergender throwdown? Hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Udonna and Necrolai circle each other. The two lock up and Udonna gets Necrolai in a headlock. Udonna then gets behind Necrolai, lifts her up and drops her to the mat. Udonna then grabs hold of Necrolai's head and locks in a grounded headlock. As Necrolai tries to fight out of the move Udonna drives her knees into Necrolai's neck to slow her down. Necrolai continues to fight as she is able to lift Udonna up and drop her with a back body drop. Necrolai then lifted up Udonna and took her over to the ring ropes, dropping her throat first on the ropes. Necrolai then tried to deliver a kick to the head but Udonna moved and then rolled up Necrolai for a two count. Necrolai was back up and tried for a quick clothesline but Udonna caught her and took her down with an arm drag. Udonna then whipped Necrolai into the corner. Udonna charged but Necrolai delivered an elbow to the face of Udonna and forced the red headed woman into the corner. Necrolai then got behind Udonna and sat herself on the top rope. Necrolai then took Udonna's long red hair and actually started choking the snow princess with it. She then pulled Udonna up by her hair. Necrolai then let go back pushed Udonna out of the corner. Necrolai then jumped but Udonna caught her and delivered her fisherman suplex finisher, the Snowplex. The way they landed had Necrolai to close to her corner and she was able to tag The Master into the match.

Though the women were only supposed to face the women, The Master was evil and didn't care, ignoring the referee and grabbing hold of Udonna's leg. Udonna though was able to get her leg up and hit The Master with a spinning heel kick. Udonna then tagged Leanbow in. Leanbow entered and delivered five unanswered punches to The Master. Leanbow then bounced off the ropes and delivered a knee to the face of The Master. Leanbow then tried for his finisher, but The Master fought out, only to be hit with a clothesline from Leanbow. Leanbow covered but Necrolai broke up the count. Necrolai tried to attack Leanbow but Leanbow caught her arm. Leanbow tried for his finisher on Necrolai but The Master delivered an undetected chop block. Necrolai escaped out of the ring, only to be attacked by Udonna. Back inside the ring The Master had gained control of the match after his perfectly delivered chop block. The Master was now working on the knee of Leanbow, locking in a verity of submission holds. In between holds he would deliver a couple of stomps to the injured knee. The Master then tried for his finisher but Leanbow fought out and delivered a desperation clothesline. Both Leanbow and The Master were out. The ref then began his ten count. Both men were back to their feet at eight and started trading punches. Leanbow would soon get the advantage and had The Master rocking. Leanbow then bounced off the ropes but The Master caught him and delivered and body slam. The Master then placed Leanbow on his shoulder and delivered his running powerslam finisher, The Masterful Finish. The Master covered but Leanbow somehow kicked out. The Master then went to the top rope and jumped, but Leanbow somehow got up and delivered a spear in midair. Leanbow then tried for his finisher but The Master reversed it and again tried for The Masterful Finish. Leanbow was able to fight out this time and then hit The Master with his finisher, the Knight Driver. He covered The Master but Necrolai broke up the attempt.

Leanbow again grabbed Necrolai by the hair, but instead of trying to attack her, Leanbow tagged Udonna into the match. Udonna entered the match and speared Necrolai right out of the grasp of Leanbow. Udonna was now on top of Necrolai delivering punch after punch. Udonna would have continued all day had the ref not made her stop. Udonna then lifted up Necrolai and delivered a belly to belly slam. Udonna then delivered a belly to belly suplex. Udonna covered but Necrolai kicked out. Udonna then tried for the Snowplex, but Necrolai has able to fight it off and plant Udonna with a well timed DDT. Necrolai then locked in her bridging submission finisher, the Bat Wings. The hold was one of the toughest to escape, as no one had ever gotten to the ropes, but Udonna showed great strength as he fought to the ropes and grabbed them, forcing Necrolai to break the hold. Necrolai could not believe this turn of events. She then tried to hit Udonna with her own Snowplex, but Udonna fought out and hit Necrolai with a side slam. Udonna then hit Necrolai with the Snowplex. She covered but The Master broke up the attempt. Leanbow then entered and the two ended up fighting outside. Inside the ring Udonna kept on taking it to Necrolai, while outside the ring The Master and Leanbow were going back and forth. Leanbow soon gained the advantage and tried for the Knight Driver when LeeLee came down the ramp and delivered a low blow to Leanbow. This forced Leanbow to put The Master down, allowing The Master to hit The Masterful Finish. Inside the ring Udonna was trying to hit the Snowplex but Necrolai was forcing Udonna closer and closer to the ropes. LeeLee then struck again, tripping Udonna, causing her to land right on her face, and Necrolai landed in perfect position to lock in the Bat Wings. Udonna was no where near the ropes and Leanbow was out. LeeLee then reached her arm out and Necrolai grabbed it for extra leverage, something the ref didn't see. Udonna fought long and hard but there was no way for her to escape, and she finally tapped out.

"The winners of this contest, THE MASTER AND NECROLAI," announced Mr. Kennedy.

LeeLee and The Master entered the ring and celebrated with Necrolai, raising their arms in victory. LeeLee and Necrolai then bent down and gave a few choice words to Udonna. The three then exited the ring and just stared at the downed Leanbow before heading backstage.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me at this time, the Red Wild Force Ranger, Cole. Cole you and the rest of the Wild Force Rangers are about never giving up, and this helped in your battles as Rangers. Tonight that theory is put to the ultimate test as you battle Master Org in an I Quit Match, all of which was set up by the PRWA fans."

"You know Randy when I heard about this match I told Max, Danny, and Merrick I wouldn't be shocked to be in this type of match with Master Org. I know these PRWA fans and what they think, and I knew they would want me and Master Org in an I Quit Match. Randy your right us Wild Force Ranger are about never quitting, and tonight that is put to its biggest test to date in this I Quit Match. Master Org I promise you this, this will be your toughest battle ever. The only way you can win is to knock me out cold, because I WILL NOT QUIT."

_Ringside_

The arena turned that deep evil red as the Lord Zedd theme started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a two on one handicap match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of LORD ZEDD AND RITA RUPUSLA," announced Mr. Kennedy. The first couple of evil headed to the ring in their usual attire, complete with trademark staffs. As they entered the ring they awaited their long time rival.

The arena then went dark as the words WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE boomed through the arena. The purple lights then turned on as "Defy You" by The Offspring started playing.

"And introducing their opponent, IVAN OOZE," announced Mr. Kennedy. Ivan headed to the ring in usual attire, and for the first time some people actually cheered him. It was a mixed reaction from the crowd, but still it was a first.

As the purple creature entered the ring he was jumped by his two opponents.

**_A/N: Alright that is chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 will feature the handicap match, an interview with Princess Archerina, and the intros for the I Quit Match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	7. Lord Zedd & Rita vs Ivan Ooze

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 7: Lord Zedd & Rita vs. Ivan Ooze**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 7 of Fan's Choice and a handicap match as Lord Zedd and Rita battle Ivan Ooze. This rivalry goes way back, back to 1995 when Ivan Ooze appeared and tricked these two, trapping them in a snow globe, Zedd and Rita actually cheering for the Power Rangers to beat Ooze. Things continue to boil over in my RangerMania and Wedding Night stories, and now its time for action. Will the Ooze Man continue his dominance over the original evil couple, or with Zedd and Rita finally gain the upper hand on the purple villain. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Last time on PRWA: Fan's Choice_

_The arena then went dark as the words WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE boomed through the arena. The purple lights then turned on as "Defy You" by The Offspring started playing._

"_And introducing their opponent, IVAN OOZE," announced Mr. Kennedy. Ivan headed to the ring in usual attire, and for the first time some people actually cheered him. It was a mixed reaction from the crowd, but still it was a first._

_As the purple creature entered the ring he was jumped by his two opponents._

Rita and Zedd continue their two on one beating of Ooze, forcing him down to his knees. Then out of no where comes a sudden burst of power from Ooze, forcing himself to his feet, flinging Zedd and Rita off of him, and letting out a yell like someone asked him if he knew who Zordon was. Before Ooze could get to Rita and Zedd they left the ring to regroup. Zedd and Rita continue to talk and then Rita tries to enter the ring. She never does as Ooze grabs hold of her head. Before Ooze can bring her into the ring Zedd enters the ring from the other side and delivers a shot to the back of Ooze as he releases Rita and the match finally is officially under way.

_Bell Rings_

Zedd continues to target the back of Ooze, while also focusing on the ribs of the purple villain, which would come in handy if Rita got to lock in her submission finisher. Zedd picks up Ooze power slam style and drives Ooze's side and back into his knee. Zedd then delivers a big time backbreaker and then leg drops Ooze off of his leg. Zedd covers but only gets a two. Zedd then tags Rita into the match. Zedd and Rita's plan becomes obvious as she enters and locks in her Witch Lock submission finisher, which is a combination body scissors stretch. Ooze is able to fight to the ropes and is forced to break up the hold. Rita breaks the hold and tries to go tag Zedd in but Ooze is able to trip her. Ooze grabs Rita by her hair, ready to slam her, when Zedd comes from the top rope and delivers a missile dropkick. Zedd then exits the ring so Rita can tag him back in.

Zedd reenters the match and he is stalking Ooze, looking for his clothesline finisher, The Flame. Ooze is back up and turns around, Zedd tries for the moves but Ooze ducks. Zedd turns around and Ooze hits his T-Bone Suplex finisher, the Oozeplex. Ooze has taken a beating and can only get his arm over Zedd for the cover, and Zedd is able to kick out. Both villains are slow getting back to their feet, and finally both are up at the same time. Zedd tries to punch Ooze, but Ooze ducks and grabs Zedd's throat, delivering a chokeslam. He covers Zedd but Rita breaks up the attempt. Rita tries to escape but Ooze has her. He tries for the Oozeplex but just at the last second Zedd is able to chop blocks Ooze, as he releases Rita. Zedd then bounces off the ropes and nails Ooze with The Flame. Zedd covers Ooze, but Ivan is too close to the ropes, as he is able to get his foot on the rope before the three count.

Zedd then tags in Rita, who once again locks in the Witch Lock. This time Ooze uses his strength advantage to break free. Rita tries to get to Zedd but Ooze catches Rita. Zedd is now back in the ring, trying for The Flame, but instead Ooze throws Rita into Zedd's arms. Zedd is stunned by this as Ooze then dropkicks the two out of the ring. Rita looks over her fallen husband, only to have Ooze grab hold of her hair and fling her back into the ring. Ooze grabs hold of Rita and delivers a powerslam. Ooze then whips Rita into the ropes and delivers a Samoan Drop. Ooze then hits the Oozeplex on Rita. He covers Rita but Rita gets her hand on the ropes. Ooze then drags Rita to the center of the ring and locks Rita in her own Witch Lock. Ooze's strength advantage prevents Rita from getting to the ropes, and just when it looks like Rita will tap Zedd is back in and he breaks up the hold. Zedd tries for The Flame but Ooze grabs hold of his throat, ready for another chokeslam until Rita kicks Ooze right in the knee. Zedd then picks up his wife and throws her to Ooze, sending him down with Rita covering him, but Ooze is able to kick out. Zedd exits the ring and Rita tags him back in.

Zedd then goes to the top rope for a cross body, but Ooze catches him and throws him into the corner. Ooze charges but Zedd moves. Zedd then sends straight shots to Ooze, causing the ref to break this up. As Zedd is dealing with the ref Rita begins attacking Zedd into the corner. Rita tries for a low blow but Ooze stops her and Ooze places her in the corner and exits the ring, hiding himself. Zedd has had enough with the ref and charges the corner, unaware of the change, delivering a clothesline to Rita. While Zedd looks over Rita Ooze jumps up, grabbing Zedd's head and dropping his throat on the top rope. Ooze then gets on the top rope, looking of a flying clothesline, only to have Zedd hit The Flame from out of nowhere. Rita is now back up and instead of pinning Ooze Zedd has Rita hold him. Zedd tries for The Flame again, but Ooze ducks and Zedd takes Rita out with The Flame. Zedd can't believe it as he turns around right into the Oozeplex from Ivan, Zedd landing right on top of Rita. Ooze then covers Zedd for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, IVAN OOZE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Ooze gets to his feet as the ref raises his arm in victory. Ooze then exits the ring and grabs a bag from under the ring. Ooze then reenters the ring and pulls the objects out of the bag, two snow globes. Ooze just laughs as he places one on top of Rita and the other on top of Zedd. Ooze then exits the ring and heads backstage.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me at this time is Princess Archerina. Archerina tonight the fans have requested that you go one on one with the second ever Pink Ranger in Kat Hillard. This all stems from the Zeo times when you and your husband had Tommy brainwashed until Kat broke the spell."

Archerina just rolls her eyes at that last statement.

"Thanks for that lovely reminder Jason," Archerina says in disgust. "Of all the do-gooders to break on of the greatest acts of evil ever it just had to be her. Of all these pathetic humans that have been Power Rangers, Kat you are the most pathetic. Your weren't only evil once, you were twice, and you failed both times. When you were Rita's kitten you could have been the queen of evil, but you failed. Then here in the PRWA you tried to be a bad girl, but you failed again. And both times you took the cowards way out and went to the side of good. Kat you make me sick and tonight I will prove once again that YOU ARE A FAILURE," said Archerina as she stormed off.

The cameras then shift to the locker room door of Trini Kwan. Outside the door is the PRWA Champion Jason Scott. Jason is set to knock on the door but backs off. Jason then paces for a second, takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. The door opens and Trini appears, looking very unhappy with what she sees. Trini is about the slam the door but Jason stops it.

"Please let me explain," says Jason.

Trini just rolls her eyes, holds the door opens, and point Jason into the locker room.

The cameras then shift again, this time to the locker room of Kat Hillard. Kat is sitting there as she puts her head in her hands and starts crying. Then there is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kat cries out as her Triple B's teammate TJ enters the locker room.

"Kat what's wrong, why are you crying," asks TJ.

"Did you see what Archerina said about me," says a crying Kat as TJ nods his head no.

"She called me a failure, and the worst part is she is right, everything I do ends in failure," cries Kat.

TJ then sits down next to Kat and hugs her.

"You are not a failure Kat, Archerina is just a metallic bitch who is trying to pay mind games with you. Kat if you were a failure you wouldn't have been a Ranger as long as you were, and tonight you're going show that pile of rust that no one calls Kat Hillard a failure," says TJ.

Kat then looks up at TJ, who kisses Kat on the cheek. Kat smiles as TJ starts to leave.

"TJ can I ask you a favor," asks Kat.

"Sure Kat anything," says TJ.

"Would you accompany me to the ring tonight for the match," asks Kat.

"I would love to," says TJ as he kisses Kat on the cheek again and leaves, while Kat just watches, smiling from ear to ear.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an I Quit Match. The only way to win this contest is to beat your opponent so bad that they say the words I Quit," announces Mr. Kennedy.

"Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence starts playing.

"Introducing first, from Nexus, MASTER ORG," announced Mr. Kennedy as the head of the Orgs heads to the ring.

"Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace then starts playing.

"And introducing his opponent, from Turtle Cove, California, the Red Wild Force Ranger, COLE EVANS," announced Mr. Kennedy. Cole headed to the ring wearing jeans and a red shirt that said I WILL NOT QUIT on it, with the Wild Force logo on the back.

Cole entered the ring and the ref went over the rules with both, and then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that was chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 8 will feature the I Quit Match, an interview with Elgar and Rito (that should be enlightening), and the intros for the Kat/Archerina match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	8. Master Org vs Cole, I Quit Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 8: Master Org vs. Cole, I Quit Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 8 of Fan's Choice, as Wild Force Red Ranger Cole battles head villain Master Org in an I Quit Match, where the only way to win is to make your opponents say the words I quit. This was actually the first match requested for this story, and we all know that Wild Force is not about quitting. Will Cole force the Org leader to say I quit, or can Master Org finally get someone in Wild Force to say those words? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Cole is ready to go on the offensive as he charges Master Org. Org is ready for this and he pulls out a pair of brass knuckles and just clocks Cole in the head, sending him to the mat. Cole didn't even see the shot coming as Master Org's plan worked to perfection. Master Org then continued his assault, kicking Cole in the head several times. Org then bounced off the ropes, looking to hit John Cena's "Five Knuckle Shuffle," but Cole moved and Org's hand hit the mat, crushed by the brass knuckles. As Org tried to get to his feet Cole ended the attempt with a Pele kick. Cole then removed the brass knuckles from Org and hit outside the ring. He looked up the ring and then grabbed a garbage can. Cole reentered the ring and nailed Org right in the head with the can. Cole the placed the can over Org. He then backed up and charged, looking for a spear, but Master Org drove his horn through the can, nailing Cole in the gut.

Master Org then exited the ring and grabbed the steel ring steeps. He picked them up over his head and through them back in the ring. He then took the steeps and trapped Cole under them. Org then went to the top rope, ready to cause some serious damage, but right when he was back to land, Cole revealed that he put on the brass knuckles, delivering a lethal punch to Master Org. Cole then picked up Master Org, and then the steps, driving the steeps into the head of Master Org. Org goes down and traps Org's leg under the steps. Cole then goes to the top rope, but Org gets his free leg up, driving his foot into Cole's chin.

Both Cole and Master Org were out, having already taken beatings. Only men return to their feet at the same time and begin to trade punches. Cole soon gains the advantage and takes Org down. Cole then bounces off the ropes but Org is back up and nails Cole in the gut. Master Org tries for his reverse piledriver finisher, the Org of Doom, but Cole is able to hang on to Org's feet and flip him over, hitting a modified version of the flipping piledriver. Cole then climbs to the top rope when out comes Toxcina. This distraction is enough for Master Org as he pushes Cole off the top rope, his face smacking against the announce table.

Toxcina and Master Org started a two on one beating of Cole, and the Red Wild Force Ranger had no way to combat it. Toxcina soon trapped Cole's arms behind his back Master Org then grabbed a chair and delivered not one, not two, but three straight chair shots to Cole. Master Org then grabbed a microphone and asked Cole if he would quit. Cole responded with I will never quit. Master Org then just shoved Cole aside and handed the steel chair to Toxcina. Master Org then grabbed another chair for himself and it looked like the two were ready for the traditional version of the con-chair-toe. Then from out of no where came Ransik and Nadira, their history with Master Org and Toxcina going back to the Time Force/Wild Force team up.

Ransik was giving a number to Master Org and Nadira was taking care of Toxcina. Ransik then hit his Spin Cycle finisher on Org while Nadira hit her Deadly Beautiful on Toxcina. Nadira then placed Toxcina over her shoulder and along with Ransik they went backstage, making sure this match would end in a fair way. Cole was now back up and he tried for his finisher, but Master Org blocked the attempt and delivered the Org of Doom, right on the steel chair. Org was now confident he could get Cole to quit. He grabbed the second chair and tried for the one person con-chair-toe, but Cole moved, then chair bounced off the other chair and nailed Master Org with such force, that the his horn went through the chair. Master Org now had his horn stuck through the steel chair. Cole was then back up and hit his neckbreaker using his knee finisher, the Call of the Wild. Cole then went under the ring and started looking for a weapon, and he found a sledgehammer. Org's horn was still stuck in the chair as Cole started to beat Org's horn with the sledgehammer. Cole continued his attack and then the unthinkable happen, Cole using the sledgehammer broke Master Org's horn off. Master Org let out a huge scream and then yelled I quit.

"The winner of this contest, COLE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Red Wild Force Ranger celebrated his victory.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me right now the team of Elgar and Rito. Tonight you two will team to face Bulk and Skull in what is being called the match of the idiots, your thoughts."

"You listen here Sklar, those two humans may be idiots, but me and Elgar are far from it. Just because my sis Rita, my dad MasterVile, that monkey Goldar, and Edd think I'm an idiot doesn't make it true, and tonight we prove it," said Rito.

"That's right Rito, if I was such an idiot how could I have been second in command to Divatox and Astronema. Bone boy is right, tonight we prove that he are the smartest villains ever," says Elgar.

Elgar then walks off, running face first into Rito, as the two fall down. They then get back up and walk off, and when out of sight Randy Sklar starts cracking up.

The cameras then shift to the office of PRWA Owner Phil Savitt.

"After what I saw in the I Quit match, at Falcon's Fury it will be a mixed tag match, as Ransik and Nadira face Master Org and Toxcina," says Mr. Savitt, causing the crowd to cheer.

_Ringside_

"Under My Wheels" by Alice Cooper starts playing as its time for our next contest.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Prince Gasket, from the Steel City, PRINCESS ARCHERINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the machine couple made their way to the ring.

"Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls starts playing as the crowd cheers.

"And introducing her opponent, representing the Triple B's, and being accompanied to the ring by T.J., from Melbourne, Australia, the second Pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger, KATHERENE "KAT" HILLARD," announced Mr. Kennedy as Kat and T.J. made their way to the ring.

Kat and Archerina just stared each other down as the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that was chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 9 will feature Kat vs. Archerina, an interview with Blake, and the intros for the tag match. Chapter 9 will also feature Jason trying to get back on Trini's good side. Again I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review._**


	9. Kat vs Archerina

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 9: Kat vs. Archerina**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 9 of Fan's Choice, as it will be Kat going one-on-one with Archerina. The history of these two dates back to the days of the Zeo Rangers, when Archerina's husband Gasket brainwashed Tommy to thinking he was the King of the Machine Empire, only to have Kat break the spell. Archerina now looks for payback for that defeat. Will Archerina get her payback, or will Kat once again overcome the Machine couple? Also what role will Gasket and T.J. play at ringside? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings the two go to lock up, but Archerina fakes out Kat and kicks her right in the gut. Archerina then sends a swift punch to Kat's midsection and then dropkicks her to the ground. Archerina then kicks Kat right in the midsection, and then tries for her submission finisher, but Kat is able to get the ropes. Archerina then lifts Kat up by the hair and places her against the ring ropes and delivers a massive forearm chop. Archerina then goes for another one but Kat is able to kick Archerina away. Kat then bounces off the ropes and takes Archerina down with a flying forearm smash. Kat then bounces off the ropes again, this time taking Archerina down with a flying clothesline. Kat goes of the ropes a third time, but this time Gasket trips Kat, causing her to fall face first on the mat. T.J. cashes Gasket away and he checks on Kat.

Archerina then lifts up Kat by her hair and places Kat's head under her arm. Archerina then lifts Kat up over her head and drops her with a back body drop. Archerina then again places Kat's head under her arm, this time delivering a snap suplex. Archerina then bounces off the ropes and dropkicks Kat right in the midsection. Archerina then grabs hold of Kat's hair and the top of her pants, and unceremoniously slides her out of the ring. Archerina then poses for the crowd, which boos. Outside the ring Gasket tries to get to Kat but T.J. won't allow it. Make in the ring Archerina bounces off the ropes, ready to jump over and take Kat out some more, but she is unaware of T.J. being there. Archerina jumps and she is caught by T.J. T.J. is set to throw Archerina back in the ring, when he sees Gasket coming. Instead T.J. throws Archerina at Gasket, knocking Gasket down with his own wife. T.J. continues to check on Kat as Archerina returns into the ring. Kat is now back up and T.J. whispers something to her. Kat smiles as T.J. lifts her up and tosses her right into the ring, taking down Archerina and covering her, getting a two count.

Kat is now on a roll, taking down Archerina with everything she's got. After three straight clotheslines Kat bounces off the ropes and takes down Archerina with a flying shoulder press. Kat then bounces off the ropes again, and again Gasket tries to trip her. This time however Kat holds onto the top rope, and then turns around and baseball slides Gasket into the ring barrier. That moment would be enough for Archerina however, as she snuck up behind Kat and locked in her bow and arrow submission finisher, the Archerina Arrow. Archerina had the move locked in tight, but then T.J. starting encouraging Kat, which seemed to make her stronger. Gasket saw this and pushed T.J. out of the way. This back and forth attack would continue until T.J. finally planted Gasket with a round house kick and helped Kat get to the ropes.

Archerina would break the hold and she waited for Kat to get up. When Kat was back up Archerina bounced off the ropes, only to be caught by Kat, who tried for her finisher, but Archerina rolled out of it, trying for the Archerina Arrow again, but Kat reversed this and locked Archerina in her own submission finisher. Archerina was shocked as Kat had the moved locked in tighter then Archerina ever had, as the Machine Princess was not able to get herself to the ropes. After about a minute in a half Archerina tapped out to her own finisher.

Kat broke the hold, ready to celebrate victory, when she saw the ref outside the ring dealing with T.J. and Gasket. Kat could not believe the ref didn't see Archerina tap out. Kat never should have turned her back on Archerina as the Machine Princess delivered a low blow to Kat and then placed Kat on her shoulders and driving her to the mat, Archerina hitting Kat with Kat's own Blonde Bomber finisher. Archerina covered Kat and the ref saw it, getting back into the ring and counting the pin. Right before the ref counted three Kat got her shoulder up. Archerina could not believe it as the Gainesville crowd went nuts.

Archerina again tried for the Archerina Arrow, but Kat again reversed it and locked the hold on Archerina, but this time Archerina was right next to the ropes and got them. Kat then bounced herself off the ropes and delivered a big time swinging neckbreaker. Kat then went for the Blonde Bomber but Gasket got on the ropes and Kat kicked him off. This however allowed Archerina to elbow Kat in the head, get out of the hold, and drive Kat's face to the ground with a facebuster. Archerina then went to the top rope, but Kat was up like that as she caught Archerina and delivered the Blonde Bomber. She covered Archerina but again Gasket on the ring apron, as T.J. brought him down and they started to brawl. Kat turned her attention back to Archerina, who kicked Kat in the gut and whipped her into the corner. Archerina landed four straight punches to Kat's face and then seated her on the top rope. Archerina tried for a superplex, but somehow Kat got Archerina on her shoulders and delivered the Blonde Bomber from the top rope as the crowd went insane. Kat then jumped down and covered Archerina, getting the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, KAT," announced Mr. Kennedy. T.J. entered the ring and hugged Kat, raising her arm in victory. Gasket tried to spoil the moment, but T.J. caught him and hit his Red Lightning finisher. Kat and T.J. continued to celebrate, as T.J. kissed Kat on the cheek and then left the ring so Kat could continue to celebrate. Kat watched T.J. leave and when he was halfway up the ramp she exited the ring and chased after him. T.J. turned around to see Kat grab him by his shirt collar and plant a kiss on him. After they broke apart T.J. smiled at Kat as Kat nodded her head yes. The two shared another kiss before heading backstage, walking hand in hand.

_Backstage_

"I am Jason Sklar and with me and this time the Navy Thunder Ninja Storm Ranger Blake, along with his girlfriend Tori. Over the past couple of month your Ninja Storm teammate Cam has been getting close with your girlfriend Tori, and the fans have requested that you face Cam tonight, with the winner getting Tori."

"You know Jason there are a lot of things in life I love, motocross, being a ninja, working for this great company, but the one thing I love the most is the beautiful Blue Ranger standing next to me. I will do anything to keep Tori with me, and if that includes taking out a teammate, then so be it. Tori is the love of my life and I'll do anything to keep her with me, so Cam I know we're boys, but tonight there is no way you are leaving this arena with a victory or my girl," said Blake.

The cameras shift back to Trini's locker room, where we see a very upset Trini and a very nervous Jason.

"Trini I….," Jason tries to say.

"JASON LEE SCOTT," yelled Trini. "How dare you cheat on me, especially with that witch Scorpina, after some coward injured me? Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I wasn't watching, I saw how close you two were, and I could believe you would do that to me. I thought you were a guy that would never do that, and then you did, and with all people her, one of our former enemies, I don't even….."

"TRINI LISTEN SHE PUT ME UNDER A SPELL," yelled Jason as he started crying.

As the words sank in she got a shocked look of her face as she ran to Jason and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for what happened Trini, but Scorpina placed me under a spell after you were attacked, a spell that caused me to love her and forget about you. I heard her tell that to someone before the show and it broke the spell. I'm so ashamed for what happened, but believe me Trini when I say there is no one I love more then you," says Jason.

"I believe you Jason," says Trini as the two share a kiss.

"That's not even the worst part, I also heard her reveal that she was the one that injured you," said Jason.

With that said Trini just got that evil, pissed off look in her eyes, and Jason caught of sworn Trini's eyes flashed green as he saw the fire in her eyes.

"THAT BITCH," yelled Trini.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the infamous Bulk and Skull theme is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Angel Grove, California, the team of BULK AND SKULL," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"You Dropped a Bomb on Me," by The Gap Band then started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first ELGAR," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The arena then went dark, as lightning could be heard as "Thunderstruck" started playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, RITO," announced Mr. Kennedy.

With both teams in the ring the ref went over the rules. Rito would be starting first for his team, determined to get some payback on Bulk and Skull for what they made him do when he lost his memory. Bulk would be the man he would be facing to start the match.

**_A/N: Alright that is chapter 9 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 will feature Rito/Elgar vs. Bulk/Skull, an interview with Vida, and the intros for the Cam/Blake match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	10. Rito & Elgar vs Bulk & Skull

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 10: Rito & Elgar vs. Bulk & Skull**

**_A/N: Hey everybody its time for chapter 10 of Fan's Choice, a match featuring the lowest IQ in the history of wrestling as Bulk and Skull battle it out with Rito and Elgar. Now done of these four characters too bright, but two of them will have to be bright enough to get the victory. Can Bulk and Skull avoid their usual mishap and emerge victorious, or will Elgar and Rito backup what they said in their interview? Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As Bulk and Rito face-off in the center of the ring Rito has a disgusted look on his face, remembering what his two opponents made him and Goldar do when they lost their memories. Rito then tried to body slam Bulk, but Bulk was too heavy for Rito. Bulk just laughed at Rito for what he attempted. The fun and games then ended as Rito slapped Bulk right across the face. Bulk stopped laughing and delivered a massive clothesline, almost taking Rito's head off. Bulk then lifted Rito up over his head military press style and dropped him. Before could hit the mat Bulk was able to swing his foot up and kick Rito right in the gut. Bulk started to lift Rito but Rito poked Bulk in the eyes. Rito then ran to his corner and tagged Elgar in.

Elgar was reluctant to enter at first but Rito convinced him since he had blinded Bulk for the time being. Elgar entered the ring and tried to punch Bulk, but Bulk somehow blocked the attempt and delivered a massive head butt to Elgar. Bulk then sent Elgar into the corner and charged, crushing Elgar in the process. Bulk charged again but this time Elgar kicked Bulk in the face. Elgar then went to the top rope, only to be caught by Bulk, as the big man delivered a Samoan Drop. Bulk then dragged Elgar over to the corner as Bulk climbed to the top rope and hit his top rope sit splash finisher, the Bulk of Impact. Bulk had Elgar covered but Rito stopped the count. Bulk tried to go after Rito, but this allowed Elgar to recover. Elgar tried for a low blow but Bulk caught Elgar's arm. Bulk brought Elgar over to their corner and tagged Skull into the match.

Skull then climbed to the top rope and drove his elbow right into the shoulder of Elgar's arm, the one Bulk was holding. Bulk then exited the ring as Skull continued to work on Elgar. Skull placed Elgar in a reverse DDT position and drove his knee into the back of Elgar's head about three times. He then took Elgar down with a reverse facebuster, covering Elgar and getting a two count. Skull then whipped Elgar into the ropes. Elgar tried to hit a cross body, but Skull caught him and delivered a fall away slam. Skull was ready to end things, as he tried for his Super Skull Kick finisher, but Elgar ducked and then grabbed hold of Skull, climbed the turnbuckle, and hit his bulldog finisher, the EDT. Elgar covered Skull but Skull was able to get his foot on the rope. Elgar then tagged Rito into the match.

Rito entered the match and placed Skull's arm on the bottom rope. Rito then started kicking at the arm, targeting the elbow and shoulder. Rito then lifted Skull up and delivered an arm breaker. Rito then delivered a shoulder breaker. Rito then whipped Skull into the ropes and flipped him up. Skull was able to land on his feet and delivered a chop block to Rito. Skull then tried for the Super Skull Kick, but Rito caught his leg and delivered his triple spine buster finisher, the Bone Busters. He covered Skull but Bulk broke up the pin attempt. Rito made the mistake of trying to attack Bulk, trying to hit him with a flying clothesline, but Bulk caught him and threw him back to Skull, and Skull delivered and sidewalk slam. Skull then tagged Bulk back in.

Bulk started to lift Rito, but Rito nailed Bulk in the gut. Rito tried for the Bone Busters but again he couldn't lift Bulk. Bulk then grabbed Rito by the throat with both hands. Elgar tried to save Rito but Bulk just threw Rito right into Elgar. The partners regrouped and charged Bulk again, this time Bulk laying them both out with a double clothesline. Bulk then dragged both to the corner and hit the Bulk of Impact on both. The ref wouldn't count the pin so he tagged Skull into the match. The partners then started a double team on Rito, with Skull delivering the Super Skull Kick. Bulk and Skull tried for their tag team finisher, but Elgar pushed Skull off the top rope and then delivered a dropkick to Bulk. Elgar then exited the ring and Rito tagged him in.

The two rolled Bulk out of the ring and then started on Skull, double teaming him outside the ring. They brought Skull back in and Elgar tried for the EDT but Skull got out of it and delivered the Super Skull Kick to both Rito and Elgar. Bulk was now back in the ring as the two lifted Elgar up. Each bounced off the ropes, looking for their squash move, but Elgar moved and Bulk and Skull ran into each other. Elgar and Rito then came up with a plan. One got on each side of their opponent, as they looked to super kick both Bulk and Skull. Rito and Elgar went for the move, but Bulk and Skull ducked and Rito and Elgar superkicked each other. Bulk then grabbed hold of Elgar and Skull went to the top rope, hitting the leg drop for their double team finisher, the B to the S. Skull then covers Elgar for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest BULK AND SKULL," announced Mr. Kennedy. Bulk and Skull hug each other as they celebrate their victory. As they leave the ring Elgar and Rito are getting back up, and the two aren't happy with their partner. Yelling turns into pushing and shoving which turns into a fight as Bulk and Skull watch, laughing. The victors however weren't in the clear either as the SPD A Squad attacked, getting a big cheer from the crowd. Charlie and Mordant would come to help Bulk and Skull as there was a fight in the ring and a fight on the ramp. The fighting would end as Mr. Savitt's music started playing.

"Alright that's enough save it for the next pay-per-view. Elgar and Rito you too proved how dimwitted you are once again tonight, so at Falcon's Fury you two will go one-on-one in an escape only cage match. As for you eight, glad to see you still hate each other because at Falcon's Fury it will be the SPD A Squad vs. Charlie, Mordant, Bulk, and Skull, in the return of the WAR GAMES MATCH," announces Mr. Savitt as he walks off, the crowd cheering his decisions.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar and with me right now is Vida. V in match one of three with Dana you won the first blood match, the match Dana considered her best match. That must make you pretty confident going into match two, a submission match."

"That's right Randy it does. You know I really can't understand how the first blood match was Dana's match. Aren't nurses supposed to stop bleeding not start it? No matter the case I have made many women here the in PRWA bleed and that was just another day at the office. Anyway so next is a submission match, let me guess, nurses are good at making people submit too? Dana you are full of it and that interview proved it. It's too bad that after I make you submit I wouldn't be able to beat you to a pulp in the last woman standing match, since it wouldn't be necessary, which is too bad, because since you're nurse, you would have someone to treat the rest of the night, yourself," says V.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and the winner gets Tori," announces Mr. Kennedy.

"Faith of a Hero" by Russel Watson starts playing.

"Introducing first, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Green Samurai Ninja Storm Rangers, CAM," announced Mr. Kennedy. Cam headed to the ring wearing his ninja uniform. He removed the top to reveal a green and black shirt.

"Ride Wit Me" by Nelly then started playing as a motocross bike and girls screaming were heard.

"And introducing his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Tori, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the Navy Thunder Ninja Storm Ranger, BLAKE BRADLEY," announced Mr. Kennedy as Blake rode his bike to the ring, Tori riding with him. Blake removed his helmet and the top of his motocross uniform as he and Tori entered the ring.

The referee then went over the rules of the match. Tori then hugged both Cam and Blake. Cam and Blake then shook hands as the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that's chapter 10 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 11 will feature the Cam/Blake match, an interview with Alex and Katie, and the intros for the submission match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	11. Cam vs Blake, Winner Gets Tori

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 11: Cam vs. Blake, Winner Gets Tori**

**_A/N: Before I get started I just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!! That's right today is my birthday, as I turn the big two zero, 20. Here on my birthday I am giving you PRWA fans a gift and that is chapter 11 of Fan's Choice, with Ninja Storm teammates Cam and Blake battling it out, and the winner getting Tori. Now most Ninja Storm stories have Blake and Tori together, but I have seen a couple that have Cam and Tori together, (guessing whoever suggested that match saw those stories as well). So will Blake be able to keep his girl or will the Green Samurai be the new man for Tori. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Blake and Cam circle each other as the bell rings. The two then meet in the center of the ring with a collar and elbow tie-up. Cam is able to get Blake in a headlock and whip him into the ropes. Cam ducks down and Blake sees this. Blake is able to stop himself and kicks Cam in the face. Blake then bounces off the ropes and takes Cam down with a forearm smash. Blake then tries to clothesline Cam, but Cam is ready for it, beating Blake to the punch and connecting with a dropkick. Cam waits for Blake to get to his knees and when he does Cam charges, sending a knee to Blake's head. Cam covers Blake but only gets a two count.

Cam starts to lift Blake but the Thunder Ranger nails Cam in the midsection with an elbow. Blake then slips under Cam, grabs hold of his legs and trips him, Cam hitting the mat face first. Blake then bounces off the ropes and dropkicks Cam right in the face. Blake then heads to the top rope and connects on a 450 splash. Blake covers Cam but Cam is able to kick out. Blake then runs towards the ropes and jumps off the middle on, looking for a moonsault, but Cam is able to catch Blake and deliver and powerslam. Cam then lifts Blake up over his head and holds him there for about twenty seconds before dropping him with a vertical suplex. Cam is now in position, ready to try and ends thing with his Samurai Power Kick finisher, but Blake in able to catch Cam's leg and delivers a modified sit-down powerbomb. Blake covers Cam but Cam kicks out right before three.

Blake then lifts up Cam and tries for his Moto-Cross finisher, but Cam is able to fight out of it and deliver a reverse DDT to Blake. Cam then heads to the top rope and delivers a top rope leg drop. Cam covers Blake but Blake is able to get his hand on the ring ropes. Cam then lifts Blake up and whips him into the ropes. Blake again is able to slide under Cam, but this time Cam is prepared for it as he swings his leg up, kicking Blake right in the midsection. Cam then grabs Blake in a headlock and bulldogs him to the mat. Cam then goes to the top rope and waits for Blake. When Blake is up Cam jumps, trying for a cross body, but Blake catches Cam and delivers a fall away slam. Blake then again runs towards the ropes, this time connecting with the middle rope moonsault. Blake covers Cam but Cam is just able to kick out.

As Cam starts to get up Blake keeps the momentum on his side, delivering a fury of ninja kicks to a defenseless Cam. Cam finally hits the mat after Blake hits the flipping Pele kick. Blake then goes to the top rope and when Cam is up he jumps and delivers a perfect hurricanrana. Blake then goes onto the ring apron, and when Cam is back up he jumps onto the top rope and towards Cam. Cam however is able to catch Blake and deliver a powerbomb. Cam then lifts Blake and whips him into the ropes. Cam ducks down and Blake catches it again, this time leap frogging Cam and dropkicking him in the back. This sends Cam right into the ropes, between the middle and top. Fans of wrestler Rey Mysterio have seen that before and Blake is thinking the same thing as he runs towards Cam, grabs hold of the middle and top ropes and swings in, nails Cam with the 619. Blake then stays on the apron and when Cam is up tries for the West Coast Pop, but from out of nowhere Cam hits Blake with the Samurai Power Kick.

Both men were down as the referee started his count. By the time the ref got to eight both men were back on their feet. Cam and Blake started to trade punches. Blake soon got the advantage and dropped Cam with an elbow to the head. Blake then bounced off the ropes, looking for a back body splash but Cam was able to move as Blake hit the mat hard. Cam then lifted up Blake and put him on his shoulders, driving his head to the mat with a Death Valley driver. Cam covered Blake but somehow Blake kicked out. Cam could not believe it but then got into position for the Samurai Power Kick. Cam tried for the kick but Blake ducked and was able to deliver a German suplex. Blake then whipped Cam into the ropes and ducked down. Cam got some payback on Blake as he kicked Blake in the face. Cam then tried to clothesline Blake but Blake caught Cam and hit his front Russian leg sweep finisher, the Moto-Cross. He covered Cam, but they were too close to the ropes, as Cam got his foot on them.

Blake could not believe it as he whipped Cam into the ropes. Cam was able to stop himself on the ropes. Blake then charged, only to have Cam flip him over the top rope and down to the floor. Cam used this time to rest but Blake was quick to his feet, as he jumped on the apron and drove Cam's throat into the top rope, bouncing Cam away. Blake then entered the ring and tried for the back cracker move, but Cam was able to hold onto the ropes and Blake landed on the mat. Cam turned around and Blake was in the perfect position. Cam tried for the Samurai Power Kick, but Blake caught his leg, turned Cam around and nailed the Moto-Cross. Blake covered Cam for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, BLAKE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Tori ran into the ring and jumped into Blake's arms. Blake and Tori kissed each other as they were both very happy they would not be split up. Blake had promised to keep his girl and he had lived up to that promise. As the two continued their celebration Cam was back up. The two stopped for a moment as Cam held out his hand out. Blake shook Cam's hand as the two hugged. Cam and Tori then hugged as Cam gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Cam then left the ring as the two went back to celebrating. The celebration would be short lived as when Cam was half way up the ramp Alyssa came running past Cam. Alyssa entered the ring and started attacking Tori. Blake tried to help his girlfriend, but Alyssa sent an unexpected low blow to Blake as she continued beating Tori. Cam couldn't take anymore as he ran to the ring and pulled Alyssa off of Tori. Alyssa and Cam were then arguing as Blake was now back up and Alyssa slapped him across the face. Blake was ready to erupt but Cam got in front on him. Then to the shock of everyone Cam hit Blake with the Samurai Power Kick. The crowd booed as Cam looked down at Blake with an evil grin. Cam then saw Tori getting up and picked it out to Alyssa. Alyssa then bounced off the ropes and nailed Tori with the Crouching Tiger Scissors Kick. Then to the shock of everyone Cam and Alyssa started making out in the center of the ring. They then stopped and looked at their work before leaving to ring, the crowd booing the entire time. It was obvious that the newly formed couple had set up Blake and Tori.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here, and with me at this time are Katie and Alex. Ever since All In you two have been making Jen and Wes' lives a living hell. This match the fans asked for tonight is a rematch from last month's Holiday Havoc pay-per-view, that Wes and Jen won by DQ."

"Jason it may be true that Jen and Wes won that match last month, but did they look like winners, I think not. We beat those two within an inch of their lives. We could have ended their careers, but then we wouldn't have anyone to beat down anymore, because granted we are the best couple in the PRWA and could beat all the other ones, beating Wes and Jen are more fun. Wes you should be stripped of your Red Ranger title, you are so worthless you don't even deserve to be a Pink Ranger. And speaking of pink, I don't know what I ever saw in you Jennifer Scotts. The fact that you were the leader on the Time Force team in 2001 is a disgrace, as the woman next to me, a true woman, should have been leader," said Alex.

"Jen, Jen, Jen, in reality this is your entire fault. You thought because you were leader and Wes was Red that you two could do it all, and all that did was hold me back and build up energy and rage, two things that I have been dishing out to you since September. Oh Jenny if only you had been a time player instead of spearheading the Wes and Jen show you wouldn't be in this position, but you dug your grave, now you to die it. Let's go baby," says Katie as they walk off.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is match two in a best of three contest, and it is a submission match," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Pink" by Aerosmith starts playing.

"Introducing first, leading this best of three 1-0, from Briarwood, California, the Pink Mystic Force Ranger, V," announced Mr. Kennedy. V headed to the ring in the same entire as match one, but without the normal pyro. V has a big smile on her face, knowing she is in the driver's seat.

"S.O.S." by Rihanna started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, from Mariner Bay, California, the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, DANA," announced Mr. Kennedy. Dana came to the ring in a new outside because of the blood on her first one. Dana wore black and pink pants and a white t-shirt, along with a bandage on her head covering the cut she received at the hands of V, which the Pink Mystic Force Ranger smiled out. Dana had a determined look on her face, knowing she could not tap out.

Once Dana was in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 12 will feature the V/Dana submission match, an interview with the Titanium Ranger Ryan, and the intros for the Alex & Katie/Wes & Jen match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	12. Dana vs Vida, Match 2: Submission Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 12: Dana vs. Vida, Match 2: Submission Match**

**_A/N: Alright everybody its time for chapter 12 of Fan's Choice, and match two of a best of three featuring Dana and V, and this one is a submission match. Back in chapter four in match number one Vida was able to make Dana bleed to win the First Blood match, and now V will look for the sweep. Can V get the sweep and back Dana tap out, or will Dana force V to tap and forcing a deciding third match? I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Dana caught V off guard to start this second match-up, delivering a quick kick the midsection. Dana then tackled V and started sending punch after punch to V's face. V kicked up her legs, trying to force Dana off of her. This would eventually work out as one of the kicks nailed Dana right in the back of the head. This caused Dana to halt her attack, allowing V to bridge off and buck Dana off of her. Dana was quick to get up as she charged V. V saw this and knocked all the wind out of Dana as V rammed her own head into the midsection of Dana. Dana doubled over to catch her breath; V grabbed hold of Dana's hair and forced her back up with a knee to the head. V then clotheslined Dana to the mat.

V then lifted Dana up by the hair and delivered a jawbreaker, forcing Dana to her knees. V then got Dana in a headlock and drove a fury of punches to the head of Dana, targeting the bandaged part of Dana's head. Dana was out on her knees and V sent a hard and heavy punch to Dana's stomach, again knocking the wind out of her. V then got behind Dana and kicked her in the back of the head, sending Dana to the mat. V then locked in one of the most devastating submission holds in wrestling, the Cobra Clutch. V trapped Dana's arms as she sat on Dana's back and lifted her face up by the chin, wrenching Dana's neck. Dana grimaced in pain, as she knew she had to fight the pain and not give up. V soon got frustrated and released the hold, but still sitting of Dana's back. V then grabbed hold of Dana's arms and used them to choke Dana. Dana was beginning to fade and did the only thing she could think of, lifting her head back. When she did this her head rammed right into V's jaw. A stunned V broke the hold and fell to the mat.

Though she had taken a hard shot to the jaw V was up first. V smiled at this because she knew she had Dana weaken. When Dana was on her knees V jumped of her back, locking in a sleeper. This plan didn't go the way V wanted, as this seemed to make Dana stronger. Dana was now on her feet and she dropped down, crushing V against the mat. Dana then placed her knee on the back of V's neck and grabbed hold of one of her legs, locking in a single legged Boston Crab, featuring a knee to the back of the neck. V was in trouble as she couldn't try and get to the ropes because of Dana's knee on her neck. V tried to kick Dana's hand with her not trapped leg, but Dana caught the leg and locked in a somewhat full version of the Boston Crab. V could not believe this turn of events, and she didn't want to tap, so she did the only this she could think of.

A loud scream came from Dana as V did the most desperate thing you could ever do, she bit Dana in the knee. Dana immediately released the hold and tended to the knee V had just bitten. Seeing that there was no blood Dana was furious at V's attack and she charged at V. V whoever was smart and ready for this, as she tripped Dana right into the middle rope. V then got behind Dana and drove her throat into the rope. V then stepped on Dana's back, forcing more pressure to the throat of Dana. V then got off of Dana, bounced off the ropes and jumped on her back, forcing Dana into the rope some more.

V then tried for the move one more time, but this time Dana moved and V was trapped in the ropes. Dana then charged V and kicked her right in the face, sending her outside the ring. Dana then went to the top rope and jumped, but V caught her and delivered her spinning powerbomb finisher, the Tornado, as V drove Dana onto the mat outside the ring. V then lifted up Dana and threw her into the steel steps. V then delivered three punches to the bandaged part of Dana's head and then drove Dana's head into the steel ring post. V then threw Dana back into the ring. Dana was out as V lifted her up by her blond hair. V forced Dana to her knees as she removed to bandage from Dana's head. Blood started to appear as V whipped a little on her hands. V just looked at Dana's blood and then slapped her across the face, leaving a smear of blood on Dana's face. V then lifted Dana up, looking to hit Dana with Dana's own Search and Rescue finisher, but Dana fought out and locked in her Lightspeed Rescue teammate Chad's submission finisher, the crossface, which he called the Lifeguard Lock. It was obvious Chad had worked with Dana on the hold because she had it locked in tight Every time V would try and get to the ropes Dana would pull her back. It looked like V would finally get the ropes when Dana pulled back harder then ever, sending the two to the other side of the ring. V was helpless and she knew it as she tapped out.

"The winner of this contest, tying the series at one win apiece, DANA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Dana celebrated the victory. Dana had done what she needed to do, and that was not tap out. Dana and V would now settle the score later in the night during the third and final match, a Last Woman Standing Match.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar, and with me at this time is Ryan. Ryan tonight you face Mike and Anton Mercer in the first ever triple threat casket match. There is a reason you three were chosen for this match, your thoughts."

"First off I want to say great win by my sister Dana, she has the momentum and she'll finish V off later. As for my match, as soon as it was announced as a casket match I knew I would be in it, and my two opponents didn't surprise me either. All three of us were pushed to the brink of our lives at one point, and now we all meet in a match where you place your opponents in a casket, a place all three of us were almost in. I know that Mike and Anton are two of the most resilient people in the PRWA, but so am I, and tonight I will not leave this arena in a casket," said Ryan.

The backstage cameras shift to see Alyssa and Cam making out as the crowd boos. The two then break apart.

"I can't believe wow perfectly our plan worked baby," said Alyssa.

"I know I mean no one saw it coming. They all thought I was interested in Tori, and that helped catch both of them off guard. I mean Blake has never been the sharpest knife in the drawer, and Tori is just a dumb blond. To be my girl you have to be strong and smart, and Alyssa you're the smartest and strongest woman in the PRWA," said Cam.

"Ah baby your so sweet," said Alyssa as the make out session continued, much to the disgust of the fans, that is only PRWA owner Phil Savitt broke it up.

"Well you two, I must say that was a good one you pulled, one of the best setups I have ever seen. And thanks to your little plan I have a hot new rivalry on my hands, so at Falcon's Fury, you two, Cam and Alyssa will team for the first time as an official couple, against Blake and Tori," says Mr. Savitt as he smiles at the couple and then walks off. Neither Cam nor Alyssa looks too happy about Mr. Savitt's decision.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Alive" by P.O.D. starts playing as the fans boo.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a mixed tag team match, introducing first, from the year 3000, the team of the Original Red Time Force Ranger ALEX and the Yellow Time Force Ranger, KATIE WALKER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the unlikely couple headed to the ring. Alex wore his Time Force patrol uniform from the year 3000 while Katie had on yellow camo pants and a black top.

"Holiday" by Green Day started playing as the cheers began.

"And introducing their opponents, from Silver Hills, California, the team of the second Red Time Force Ranger WES COLLINS, and the Pink Time Force Ranger, JEN SCOTTS," announced Mr. Kenney. The fan favorite couple headed to the ring, Wes wearing his Silver Guardian pants and a red Time Force shirt, while Jen was wearing her favorite battle attire, the all black outfit she wore during the Time Force/Wild Force teamup.

The two teams just stare off as the refs goes over the rules for the match. Katie exits the ring as Alex will start the match off. Wes expects to start off the match as well but Jen convinces Wes to let her start as she wants to get her hands on Alex. When Alex sees this he has an uneasy look on his face as the bell rings.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that is chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 13 will feature the mixed tag team match, an interview with Angela and WWE Diva Melina, and the intros for the triple threat casket match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	13. Alex & Katie vs Wes & Jen

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 13: Alex & Katie vs. Wes & Jen**

**_A/N: Alright everybody its time for chapter 13 of Fan's Choice, as the Time Force couples square off, its Alex and Katie taking on Wes and Jen. Ever since the PRWA story All In the new Time Force couple has been making life for Wes and Jen a living hell. Can Wes and Jen finally gain some revenge on their former friends; of will Katie and Alex continue to prove they are the dominant Time Force couple. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rings Jen is ready to fight but Alex isn't as eager as his former girlfriend. Every time Jen tries to get near Alex, Alex backs off. The crowd begins to boo as they don't like what Alex is doing. Alex finally gains his composure and is ready to lock up. They are about to lock up when again Alex backs off. Alex goes straight to his corner and tags Katie into the match. Alex then just exits the ring and goes to the apron, his girlfriend just staring at him, obviously not happy with the situation. The two get into an argument. Jen has seen enough as she goes over to the corner, grabs Katie by the hair, and flips her into the ring. Before Alex can even respond Jen decks him with a right hand that sends him to the arena floor.

Jen turns her attention back to Katie who is finally in the ring. Jen looks to have some fun with her teammate's hair, stepping on it and then pulling up on Katie's arms. Katie let out a scream as Jen keeps the move up until breaking it before the ref got to five. Jen then lifts up Katie and sends two forearms to Katie's face and then bounces off the ropes. Katie tries to catch Jen by surprise with a clothesline, but Jen is ready as she ducks the attempt. Jen then grabs hold of Katie's head and delivers a reverse facebuster. Jen hooks Katie's leg but Katie kicks out at two. Jen then waits for Katie to get up and when she does Jen kicks her in the midsection and delivers her finisher, the Scotts Stunner.

Alex is now back up and sees his girlfriend hit by Jen's finisher. Alex then sneaks back into the ring and drives his knee into Jen's back. Alex tries for his finisher but Wes is there to stop him, delivering a kick to the face. Katie and Alex exit to the ring to regroup as Wes and Jen share a hug and kiss. Katie and Alex have their plan as they enter the ring at the same time. Wes and Jen have their own plan as well, as they took a page out of the Tommy and Kim putty fighting playbook, doing some dance moves before kicking each Alex and Katie in the midsection. Wes then bounced off the ropes and clotheslined Alex and himself outside the ring.

Jen turns her attention back to Katie and starts to lift her up. Katie sends a well placed elbow to the midsection of Jen. Katie grabs hold of Jen's head and places it under her arm and starts to wrench Jen's neck. Katie then lifts Jen up like she's going for a vertical suplex, but instead drops Jen head first with a brain buster. Katie then decides she's going to pay Jen back and have some fun with her hair. Katie grabs Jen by her red hair and just flings her across the ring like she was a rag doll. Kate then whipped Jen into the ropes and hit one of the most amazing moves anyone had ever seen. Katie did a handstand, and when Jen bounced back Katie lowered her legs and trapped Jen in them. Katie then forced her body up, grabbed hold of Jen's head and delivered a bulldog. Jen was out as Katie was ready to end things. Katie went to the top rope, looking for her K Sault finisher, but Jen moved and Katie ate mat. Both women then got themselves over to their corners, tagging their boyfriends in.

Alex and Wes entered the ring, the crowd ready for the exchange. Alex was expecting the trading of the punches, so it was a shock to him when Wes just leveled him with a clothesline. Wes then waited for Alex to get up. When he was up Wes bounced off the middle rope and turned around in middle air, leveling Alex with a cross body. Wes was pumped as he tried for his finisher, but Alex fought out of it. Alex got a little too cocky, thinking he was smarter then Wes, because when he turned around Wes speared Alex to the mat. Wes then lifted up Alex and whipped him into a corner. Wes charged but Alex was able to move. Wes was able to stop himself and swung his leg back, kicking Alex in the back. Wes then pulled Alex back for the back slide pin, but Alex kicked out. Wes then tried for his finisher, but he saw Katie on the top rope. He released Alex as Katie jumped and he caught her. Wes took Katie back to her corner and placed her on the ring apron. As Wes turned around Katie grabbed his neck and delivered a back cracker from the apron. This sent Wes right into Alex, who hit his pumphandle driver finisher, the Drive for 3000. He covered Wes but Wes somehow kicked out.

Alex was set to try for the Drive for 3000 again but he saw that Katie wanted in, so he tagged his girlfriend into the match. Katie then went to the top rope and delivered her K Sault finisher. She covered Wes but Wes got his foot on the rope. Katie then whipped Wes into the corner near Jen. Jen then tapped Wes on the back, and the ref signaled that it was a legal pin. Jen then went to the top rope but Katie pushed her off. Katie then tagged Alex in and the double team started. Wes was taking a beating from the couple. Katie and Alex tried for a double clothesline but Wes ducked and hit his own. Wes then got hold of Alex and hit his side effect finisher, the Collins Effect. He then threw Alex out of the ring. Katie then tried to sneak up on Wes and hit a low blow, but Jen saw this and speared Katie as the two rolled around the ring as they continued their catfight. Wes watched this; unaware that Alex was back in the ring. When Wes turned around Alex kicked him in the gut and hit the Drive for 3000. Alex covered Wes but the ref wouldn't count the pin, as Wes wasn't the legal person for his team. Alex could not believe this, and instead of finding Jen he just argued with the ref. Alex had no idea what happened next, as Jen snuck up behind Alex and rolled him up, getting the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, WES AND JEN," announced Mr. Kennedy. Alex was absolutely stunned by what just happened as Wes and Jen celebrated their victory. That celebration would be short as Alex and Katie attacked. Alex hit Wes with the Drive for 3000 while Katie hit the K Sault on Jen. The two then exited the ring and looked under the ring, Alex getting some handcuffs and Katie getting a lead pipe. Alex handcuffed Wes to the bottom ring rope and climbed to stomp and hit a trapped Wes. Alex then ended this and lifted Jen up and locked her arms behind her back. Katie then nailed Jen over the head with the pipe. Alex then forced Wes to watch Katie choke the life out of his girlfriend Jen with the lead pipe. Alex and Katie then left the ring as the refs came down a freed Wes, who went right to Jen. Alex and Katie continued up the ramp laughing.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar standing outside PRWA Owner Phil Savitt's office with my guests Angela and WWE Diva Melina. Ladies ever since All In you two have been on a role against Kendall and WWE Divas Mickie James and Candice Michelle. At October's Horror Fest pay-per-view Melina defeated Kendall, at November's Throwdown pay-per-view Angela defeated Candice Michelle, and last month at Holiday Havoc Angela you defeated the current WWE Women's Champion Mickie James. Tonight you two gain a partner, chosen by the fans, for a six woman tag match."

"Randy myself and Melina have proved we are the two best WWE Divas, and that's saying something since I'm not even a WWE Diva. I mean I have only defeated a Playboy cover girl and the WWE Woman's Champion in a two month span, something that my partner in crime can also say. Melina's tag team MNM may have been the A-list team, but me and Melina are the A+ team," said Angela.

"Tonight it really doesn't matter who these people have chosen to team with as, we have already proven that the two of us can beat those three, and a third person just makes the task easier. And Mickie you better shine that belt up really nice because after we win tonight, I'm coming for the Women's Championship," says Melina as the new enter Mr. Savitt's office.

"Ladies good to see you, the votes have been counted and the decision on your partner has been made. At the beginning of the night I would have been shocked that this person was chosen as your partner, but after everything that has happened tonight it doesn't surprise me at all. Melina, Angela, your partner is Scorpina," says Mr. Savitt.

The two ladies just smile at each other of they leave the office.

"I also have one more announcement, and Alex and Katie I hope you are watching. At Falcon's Fury it will be Alex and Wes facing off in a best two out of three falls match. Since Alex likes handcuffs so much the loser of that match will be handcuffed at ringside when Katie and Jen face-off in a lead pipe on a pole match," says Mr. Savitt.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a Triple Threat Casket Match. As you can see there are two caskets here at ringside, and to win you must get your opponents into each of these caskets," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"What If" by Creed starts playing.

"Introducing first, from the space station Terra Venture, the Lost Galaxy Manga Defender, MIKE CORBETT," announced Mr. Kennedy. Mike headed to the ring in his Terra Venture attire.

"The Money Song" is the next song heard.

"Introducing next, from Reefside, California, ANTON MERCER," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The last song to play was "Outta Control" by 50 Cent.

"And introducing next, from Mariner Bay, California, the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger," RYAN MITCHELL" announced Mr. Kennedy. Ryan headed to the ring wearing a silver shirt and jeans.

Once all three men were in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 13 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 14 will feature the triple threat casket match, an interview with Ninjor and Dulcea, and the intros for the six woman tag match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	14. Mike vs Ryan vs Anton, Casket Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 14: Mike vs. Ryan vs. Anton Mercer, Triple Threat Casket Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 14 of Fan's Choice, and a wrestling first (at least I think it's a wrestling first). The first ever triple threat casket match, as Mike, Ryan, and Anton Mercer face-off. Weather it be Mike/Manga Defender, Ryan/Diabolico, or Mercer/Mesogog, these three were apart of something that could have ended with them in a casket. Now to win you must place your opponents in separate caskets. Only one of these three will be walking out of Gainesville, Florida tonight, will it be Mike, Ryan, or Anton? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings each man backs towards a corner. The three men just look back at their two opponents, ready for someone to make their move. Mike is the first person to make that move as he levels Anton with a flying forearm smash. Mike starts laying the punches to Anton that is until a kick to the head from Ryan. Ryan lifts up Mike and delivers a vicious uppercut. Mike is undaunted though as he delivers a swift kick to the midsection of Ryan. Mike goes to bounce off the ropes but before he gets there Anton delivers a shot to the back of Mike's head and then bulldogs him to the ground. Anton then lifts Mike up for a vertical suplex, but instead drops him midsection first of the top rope. Anton goes to turn his attention to Ryan, but Ryan is a step ahead as he takes Anton by the head and tosses him into Mike. Mike flies of the ring apron, his face hitting the announce table.

Anton is against the ropes after being thrown into Mike and Ryan is ready to attack. He charges Anton but Anton moves, and Ryan gets his legs caught up in the middle ropes. Anton then charges and kicks Ryan right in the face. Ryan flies to the outside, landing right on Mike. Anton then exits the ring and grabs hold of Ryan and Mike, taking them towards the caskets. One casket was place by the bottom of the entrance ramp with the other on the side of the ring to the left of that one (if watching on TV, top of the screen). Anton drives Mike's head into the first casket and throws him on it. Anton then takes Ryan and whips him into the casket by the ring entrance. Anton then charges Ryan, but Ryan flips Anton up and onto the casket.

Ryan then climbed onto the casket and the punches were traded. Ryan was finally able to get control and he delivered an uppercut to Anton, followed by a ninja kick to the head. Ryan then lifted up Anton and tried for his finisher but Anton fought out of it. Just when it looked like Anton would going to mount a comeback out of no where came Mike. From the top rope he took out both Ryan and Anton with a cross body. All three men were on the ground and Mike was the first up. Mike then looked towards the ring post and climbed, heading for the top rope. Mike then jumped, delivering his top rope leg drop finisher, the Magna Leg Drop, to both Anton and Ryan. Mike was all fired up as he opened up the casket. He picked up Ryan and tried to whip him into the casket, but Ryan reversed it and sent Mike chest first into the casket. Anton then came and closed the casket right on Mike's hands. Mike freed his hands and turned around, walking right into Ryan's cobra clutch bomb finisher, the Titanium Cobra. Anton then hit Mike with his lift and cutter finisher, The AM. Ryan then opened the casket and Ryan and Anton threw Mike in and closed it.

Ryan and Anton reentered the ring as stage hands came down and rolled the first casket away. Ryan tries for his uppercut, but this time Anton blocks the attempt and levels Ryan with a clothesline. Anton then lifts Ryan up, places him against the rope, and delivers three Ric Flair style chops, as the crowd gives out a Ric Flair WOOOO. Anton then backs up and charges Ryan, but Ryan flips Anton and he lands on the casket. Ryan then baseball slides Anton off of the casket. Ryan then waits for Anton to get up and when he does Ryan jumps over the top rope, trying to cross body Anton, but Anton catches Ryan. Anton the turns around and fall away slams Ryan onto the casket.

Anton then grabs hold of Ryan's arm and slams it into the side of the casket. Anton then grabs hold of Ryan's throat and drives it into the casket. Anton then picks up Ryan and delivers The AM right on the arena floor. Ryan looks to be out as Anton opens up the casket and throws Ryan into it. Anton goes to close the casket but Ryan doesn't allow him to. Anton opens the casket, ready to slam it again, when Ryan delivers a kick from in the casket. Ryan is now standing in the casket, as he grabs hold of Anton's head and drives the back of his neck into the top of the casket. Ryan then flips Anton into the casket. Anton and Ryan are now standing in the casket as they begin to trade punches. Ryan soon gains the upper hand and tries for the uppercut but Anton stuns Ryan with his own uppercut. Anton then tries for The AM, but Ryan fights out and nails Anton with the Titanium Cobra in the casket. Ryan hops out of the casket and closes the lid.

"The winner of this contest, RYAN," announces Mr. Kennedy as the ref raises Ryan's arm in victory. Ryan then enters the ring to continue his celebration as the other casket is rolled away.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me at this time are Ninjor and Dulcea. Tonight you two face-off for the very friend time, a match the fans requested to see."

"That is right young Sklar, tonight is history as Ninja and Ninjetti square off. We have teamed in the past, but tonight may be my greatest test. While Ninjetti and Ninja have their differences, there are far more similarities then differences. This is a very even contest that will go either way, all I know for sure is that the fans will enjoy this one," says Ninjor.

"Ninjor is correct, as for me this will also be my toughest test. While Ninjor and I are friends, we will give are fullest in that ring tonight to be victorious. Though tonight is not about who is winner, tonight is about putting on the greatest show for these fans, as they wanted this match-up. Tonight I promise that myself and Ninjor will put on a match these fans will remember for a long time," says Dulcea as the two walk away.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "I Ain't Your Survivor" by Bullets and Octane it playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a six woman tag team match. Introducing first, SCORPINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Scorpina headed to the ring with the most boos anyone had received that night, after her plans were revealed, and she looked none to happy.

"My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas starts playing.

"And introducing her partners, first from Hollywood, California ANGELA, and representing the WWE, from Los Angeles, California, MELINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the self proclaimed "A Plus" team headed to the ring. Angela entered the ring while Melina did her splits entrance. The two then talked with their partner for evening.

"Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard then started playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Turtle Cove, California, KENDALL," announced Mr. Kennedy as Kendall headed to the ring and stopped at the bottom of the ramp for her partners.

"Let Me Show You What Love Is" starts playing as the crowd erupts.

"And introducing her partners, first representing the WWE, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, CANDICE MICHELLE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Candice headed to the ring. She got on the ring apron and did her ripping of her jacket off, getting even more cheers.

"Obsession" then started playing as their partner headed to the ring.

"And introducing their partner, representing the WWE, from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, MICKIE JAMES," announced Mr. Kennedy as Mickie bounced her way down to the ring. Once she got to her partners the entered the ring as their opponents left it.

Once all six women were back in the ring the ref went over the rules. Scorpina would start for her team, ready to let off some steam. Meanwhile WWE Women's Champion Mickie James would start for her team. The ref then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that's chapter 14 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 15 will feature this six woman tag match, an interview with Claire, and the intros for Ninjor/Dulcea. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	15. Six Women Tag featuring WWE Divas

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 15: Kendall/Mickie James/Candice Michelle vs. Angela/Melina/Scorpina**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back, sorry for the delay, the last few weeks of work have been busy and I also had to move back to BG for school, but all that is done now so I can continue with the story. Now the fall semester is usually the busiest semester for me (because there are many more games then spring semester, to go along with school, homework, and work). I will try to update whenever I have free time. Now with that out of the way lets get to business, this is chapter 15 featuring a six woman tag, as Kendall teams with WWE Divas Candice Michelle and Mickie James to battle Angela, WWE Diva Melina, and their partner (chosen by the fans) Scorpina. Ever since defeating Angela during the story All In Melina and Angela have been making life for Kendall, Mickie, and Candice a living hell, and now Scorpina gets thrown into the mix (and we now know what she is capable of). Will Melina and Angela be able to continue their dominance over their opponents, or will Mickie, Candice, and Angela finally end the reign or terror. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

**A/N2: Thanks to Kaikan who corrected me on the name's of Mickie's and Candice's finishers, the mistake has been corrected**

_Bell Rings_

Scorpina was in a fighting mood and started right off the bat, stunning the WWE Women's Champion with a devastating super kick. Scorpina then lifted Mickie up and dropped her throat first on the top ropes. Scorpina then placed Mickie's throat on the middle rope and began to choke the life out of her. Scorpina broke then hold just before the ref's count got to five. Scorpina then whipped Mickie into the corner where Mickie's partners were. Scorpina charged, everyone thinking she would attack Mickie, but instead Scorpina showed great athleticism, nailing both Candice and Kendall with kicks to the face, sending them to the ring floor. Scorpina then turned back to the WWE Women's Champion, driving her shoulders into Mickie's midsection. Scorpina then took Mickie and sat her on the top rope. Scorpina then climbed up as well and delivered a superplex. Scorpina then locked in her submission finisher, the Scorpina Death Lock. Candice and Kendall tried to break the hold bur Scorpina grabbed each by the throat and pushed them aside. This however allowed Mickie to roll out of the submission hold. When Scorpina turned around Mickie delivered a kick to the midsection before hitting one of her finisher's, the Mick Kick. Mickie then tagged Candice into the match.

The former Playboy cover girl entered the ring and grabbed hold of Scorpina's leg, driving her knee down into the mat. Candice then lifted up Scorpina and delivered a slingshot suplex as she bounced Scorpina off the ropes before sending her to the mat. Candice then tried to hot Scorpina with her finisher but Scorpina fought out of it and tossed Candice aside. She then tagged Melina into the match. Candice tried to surprise Melina with a flying clothesline but Melina had it scouted and ducked. Melina then jumped of her rival, delivering shots to Candice's beautiful face and pulling at her hair. It was a well known fact that Melina is jealous of Candice because Candice was in Playboy. Melina though was a more well skilled fighter, Candice has improved a ton, but isn't in Melina's league yet. Melina was taking advantage of this as she always does. Any type of offense Candice tried to start Melina was able to easily counter. Candice was now in deep trouble as Melina had one of her favorites locked in, the bridge submission hold, a move she has made all three of her opponents tap out to. Candice was trying her best to get free but Melina had the hold locked in tight, and Candice was unable to move and get to the ropes.

The crowd continued to cheer Candice on, but she was growing weak, and Melina could tell and she applied more pressure. The ref then started to see if Candice was out. He lifted her arm and it went back down. He did this again and the same thing happened. If it happened one more time the match would be over. The ref lifts Candice's arm again, but this time it doesn't go down. Candice the then able to bridge herself up and buck Melina off of her. Melina is not happy as she charges Candice, but Candice ducks and sends Melina into the corner. Candice then locks in a head scissors and goes over the top rope, locking in her favorite submission hold. Candice then tries for her finisher, but Melina pushes Candice away and tags Angela into the match. Candice is pushed to her corner as she tags Kendall into the match.

The two rivals charge each other as the fight is on. The two women roll around the ring, trying to get the upper hand, even taking down the ref and rolling over him. Angela soon gets the advantage and tries a schoolgirl pin, but Kendall kicks out. Both women are back up and Kendall takes out Angela with a flying clothesline. Kendall tries to continue her assault but Angela delivers a straight kick to the gut and delivers her finisher, a reverse facebuster, The A-Bomb. Angela covers Kendall but can only get a two. Angela can't believe this as she starts to lift Kendall, only to have Kendall hit her K Kick finisher from out of nowhere. Both women are now down as they each slowly gets to their feet. Kendall is up first and she heads to the top rope. When Angela is up she jumps, trying for some type of kick, but Angela catches her leg. Kendall then tries to bring her other leg up but Angela ducks. Kendall then lands on her leg funny and she lets out a winch of pain after she lands wrong. Angela hears this, releases Kendall's leg, and kicks her in the bad knee. Angela then decides to tag Scorpina in.

It obvious why Scorpina was tagged in, to lock in her Scorpina Death Lock finisher after Kendall injured herself. Scorpina has the move on tight, and any time Kendall tries to get to the ropes Scorpina pulls her back to the center of the ring. Just when it looks like Kendall will tap Scorpina breaks the hold as she sees Trini running down the entrance ramp. Scorpina then tags a stunned Melina in and exits the rings and heads for the crowd, Trini hot on her trail. Melina enters the ring and sets up Kendall for a reverse DDT, but instead plants her with a splits. Before she can even cover Kendall Candice is in as they battle it out, and soon Mickie and Angela join the fray as they head outside the ring. The bad girls soon get the up hand as they try for their finisher, but the good girls block these attempts and hit their finisher, Mickie hit Angela with a Jumping Tornado DDT while Candice hits Melina with the Candywrapper. Candice then places Kendall on Melina and Kendall gets the one two three.

"The winners of this contest MICKIE JAMES, KENDALL, AND CANDICE MICHELLE," announces Mr. Kennedy as the three women celebrate their victory. They are soon joined by Kendall's boyfriend, Danny as the celebration continues.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar and with me right now is Claire, who tonight battles LeeLee in a match the fans picked and have made a Bullrope Match,"

"Randy I have for the longest time wanted to get my hands on that little brat LeeLee, but LeeLee always showed her true colors and ran away, or Necrolai would prevent it. Randy I have a lot of built up rage I finally get to let loose tonight. LeeLee and Necrolai have tricked me many times but starting tonight that all ends. There is no where for LeeLee to run, and there is no way for Necrolai to trick me, and after what I saw earlier in the mixed tag, I have even more motivation. LeeLee take a long look at this rope, as it will be your downfall. As for you Necrolai, Udonna and Leanbow aren't the only people you should be watching your back for. After I finish off your LeeLee, me and the rope are going to be looking for you," says Claire.

The backstage cameras shift to see that Trini finally caught Scorpina and they are battling backstage. The PRWA backstage staff is trying to break them up but it isn't working. However the fighting finally ends when Mr. Savitt enters the scene.

"Ok you two that is enough. While you may each blame each other for this, I blame myself. I knew this would happen, but I didn't prepare for it. Now you two I have an idea, next month at Falcon's Fury it will be Trini vs. Scorpina, in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. And to make things more interesting, unless you are in the same match, you two are to not lay a hand on one another until then, or you will be suspended 30 days without pay, and will have to forfeit the match," says Mr. Savitt as he walks past the two now stunned rivals.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Temple of Power, NINJOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as the blue Ninja Master headed to the ring on his trustee cloud.

"I am Woman" by Helen Reddy then started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, from the planet Phaedos, DULCEA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Ninjetti Master made her way to the ring in her typical attire. As the two said in their interview it would be a very intriguing match up, as though Ninja and Ninjetti had their differences, there were more similarities then differences.

The ref went over the rules of the match, and then the two opponent's shaked hands. The ref then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that was chapter 15, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 16 will feature Ninjor vs. Dulcea, and interview with Rocky, and the intros for the Bullrope Match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	16. Ninjor vs Dulcea

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 16: Ninjor vs. Dulcea**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 16 of Fan's Choice, and the time has come to answer an age old question, which fighting style is better, Ninjetti or Ninja. While the two styles have their differences, there are more similarities then differences. The question will finally be answered tonight as Ninjor goes one on one with Dulcea. What will happen when two friends and former tag partners square off in a match you fans requested. Will Dulcea prove that Ninjetti and the animal sprints reign supreme, or will Ninjor and the power of Ninja be too much? I hope you enjoy and please leave a review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Ninjor and Dulcea circle each other before getting into a collar and elbow tie-up. Ninjor is able to get Dulcea in a headlock and he tries to left her up, but Dulcea is able to lock her leg around Ninjor's and drop him with a side Russian leg sweep. Both are back to their feet as Dulcea tries an arm drag on Ninjor lands on his feet. Ninjor then tries for an arm drag but Dulcea lands on her feet. The two then stare off, rethinking their attack as the crowd gives them a round of applause. Dulcea and Ninjor again meet in a collar and elbow tie-up and Dulcea forces Ninjor against the ropes. The ref forces the two apart. Once apart Dulcea tries her attack again, but Ninjor ducks and Dulcea flies over the ropes. Ninjor then bounces off the far ropes and jumps over the near ropes. Dulcea is ready for this and tries to kick the incoming Ninjor but nothing happens. Luckily for Ninjor his cloud is there and he lands on it. Once Dulcea turns around Ninjor jumps, delivering a Ninja chop to the head of Dulcea.

Ninjor then takes Dulcea and tosses her back in the ring. Ninjor then goes to the top rope, attempting a corkscrew splash, but Dulcea is able to move and Ninjor eats mat. Dulcea then lands a fury of kicks that forces Ninjor in a corner. Dulcea then charges, looking for a dropkick, but Ninjor moves, grabs Dulcea by the head and delivers a bulldog. Ninjor covers Dulcea, but she kicks out at two. Ninjor start to lift Dulcea but she delivers several punches to Ninjor's midsection. Dulcea then takes down Ninjor with a jawbreaker. Dulcea then tries to lift up Ninjor and place him in a backbreaker, but Ninjor is able to force his knee into Dulcea's back. Ninjor is then able to lock in a full nelson. Ninjor shows his strength as he lifts Dulcea off of her feet. This move is able to weaken Dulcea and forces her to her knees. Dulcea is starting to fade and the refs checks her arm, but it doesn't go down. Dulcea is now regaining her power as she returns to her feet. Ninjor is trying everything to remain in control, but he is finally forced to break the hold after four kicks to his knee from Dulcea.

Dulcea is now in control as she sends forearm and elbow shots to Ninjor. Dulcea whips him into the ropes and ducks down, flipping Ninjor up over her head as he lands with a thud on the mat. Dulcea then lifts up Ninjor and locks in the Octopus submission hold. Dulcea looks to be in control of things but Ninjor soon gains his second wind. He is soon back on his feet and gets over to the ropes. Before she can even break the hold Ninjor is able to buck Dulcea off his back. Dulcea tries to stay on the attack but Ninjor is able to catch her and delivers a belly to belly suplex. Ninjor sees Dulcea getting back to her knees and he decides to lock in a standing head scissors. Being on his feet Ninjor is able to apply more pressure. Dulcea tries to use her arms to free herself but Ninjor grabs hold of her arms and pulls them back, causing even more pain for the Ninjetti Master. Dulcea is finally able to break the hold by swinging her lands up and locking Ninjor in them, and tossing him off of her.

Both competitors are exhausted as they take their time getting to their feet. The two decide to lock up again, but this time neither is able to get the upper hand. They break apart and each tries for a clothesline, taking each other down. The ref begins his ten count after the double clothesline and by eight both Ninjor and Dulcea are up. The two begin to trade punches and soon Dulcea gains the upper hand. An elbow to the head and an uppercut later and Ninjor is down. Dulcea then tries for a spear on Ninjor, but Ninjor catches Dulcea's head and tries for his Ninja Piledriver finisher, but Dulcea uses her momentum to force herself out of the move and land on top of Ninjor in a schoolgirl pin position. The ref counts but Ninjor is able to kick out. Dulcea then waits for Ninjor as she tries for her swinging sidewalk slam finisher, the Jungle Swing, but Ninjor is able to get out of it and delivers a backbreaker, driving Dulcea's back across his. Ninjor then lifts Dulcea onto his shoulders and delivers another backbreaker, this time a sit-down backbreaker. He covers Dulcea but Dulcea kicks out before three.

Ninjor then decides to return to the submission route, locking in a thigh lock on Dulcea, trying to crush her head between his thigh and lower leg. Dulcea is trying to fight out with her legs but can't see them because of how the move is locked in. Ninjor ducks out of the way of Dulcea's leg, but gets too cocky and stops paying attention to them. Dulcea is finally able to lock her legs around Ninjor's head and flips him over, keeping the scissors locked in. Dulcea then garbs hold of Ninjor's arm and locks in an armbar. Dulcea now has Ninjor trapped in not one but two submission holds. Just like Ninjor before her, Dulcea stops paying attention to Ninjor's legs, and three kicks to the head latter Ninjor has freed himself from the submission hold. Ninjor is now up, and when Dulcea is back up Ninjor spears her into the corner. Ninjor then drives his shoulder into Dulcea's midsection three times. He then monkey flips Dulcea out of the corner. Ninjor starts to lift Dulcea but she delivers shots to his midsection. Dulcea bounces off the ropes and tries for a flying kick, but Ninjor catches her and is able to set her up for and hit his Ninja Piledriver finisher. He covers Dulcea but she somehow kicks out.

Though upset Ninjor keeps up the attack, he drives his knee into Dulcea's back and locks in a chinlock. When Ninjor notices Dulcea trying to free herself he breaks the hold and lifts her up with her arms locked behind her back. Ninjor then lifts Dulcea up in the air before throwing her face first into the mat. Ninjor then locks in the surfboard submission, stepping on Dulcea's back and pulling of her arms. Ninjor keeps this hold locked in until he feels that Dulcea is out. Ninjor then lifts up Dulcea and tries to lock in a Dragon sleeper, but Dulcea kicks him in the midsection. Ninjor then counters this by locking in the claw submission on Dulcea's midsection. Ninjor uses this to enable himself to lock in a bear hug. Ninjor is in control until Dulcea starts kicking him in the leg. This forces Ninjor to weaken his grip, and allows Dulcea to cup Ninjor's chin and force his head back, locking in the chin push finisher. Ninjor continues to grow weak and soon he doesn't have the bear hug locked in anymore.

Dulcea releases her grip after Ninjor is back on the mat. Dulcea then goes to the top rope and delivers a big time frog splash. She hooks Ninjor's leg but Ninjor is able to kick out. Dulcea then lifts up Ninjor and whips him into a corner. Dulcea then delivers three big time chops to Ninjor. Dulcea then grabs hold of Ninjor's legs and lifts him up by them, forcing him to hit the mat back first. Dulcea then bounces off the ropes and delivers and flipping leg drop. Dulcea then takes a play out of Rob Van Dam's playbook and hits a spinning leg drop. Dulcea starts to lift Ninjor but Ninjor delivers an elbow to the midsection. Ninjor bounces off the ropes and tries for a cross body, but Dulcea catches him and hits the Jungle Swing. She covers Ninjor but he kicks out right before three. Just like when it happened to Ninjor Dulcea stays on the attack. She then waits for Ninjor to get up and when he does she bounces off the ropes and hits a swinging DDT. Dulcea then tries again for the Jungle Swing but Ninjor is able to block the attempt and hit the Ninja Piledriver. He covers Dulcea and gets the one two three.

"The winner of this contest NINJOR," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd gives the two warriors a big hand after their fantastic match. Ninjor celebrates in all four corners and when he is done Dulcea is back up. The two then hug as Dulcea raises Ninjor's arm in victory for all to see. Ninjor then returns the favor and raises Dulcea's arm up. The friend's celebration is short lived as from out of no where come of all people, Queen Bansherra and Diabolico. Ninjor and Dulcea have no chance to respond as the two villains deliver a vicious sneak attack. Bansherra then hit Dulcea with the Demon Seed and Diabolico does the same to Ninjor. The two then places Dulcea sitting in the middle of the ring. The two Demon's hit their double kick tag finisher, the Kick to Hell. They then do the same thing to Ninjor. The two then survey their damage and leave the ring with smiles of their faces. As they head up the ramp they are greeted by their teammate Vypra.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here with GRE member Rocky DeSantos. Rocky tonight you go one on one with your replacement Justin inside a 15 foot high steel cage."

"You know Jason I might be a bad boy, but tonight I may get cheered, because there is no Ranger more disliked by the fans then Justin. Not only is he the most disliked, he the least deserving to be a Ranger. If it wasn't for my rare and freak accident, along with his eavesdropping, he wouldn't even be a Ranger. Justin there is a reason you are the leased liked Ranger, you're an annoying little brat that got your spot because of the misfortune of another. Tonight I make you wise you were never my replacement," says Rocky as he storms off.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a Bullrope Match. In the match the two opponents will be connected by the rope. Anything goes in this match, including the cow bell attached to the rope. The match can be won by pin fall or submission," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Dark Lady" by Cher started playing.

"Introducing first, LEELEE," announced Mr. Kennedy. Necrolai's daughter headed to the ring in her all black attire, ready to do battle with her rival.

"Lights, Camera, Action" by Mr. Cheeks then started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, from Rootcore, CLAIRE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Claire came to the ring in her sorceress attire, along with the bullrope.

When Claire entered the rings started throwing the bullrope at LeeLee, scaring her opponent every time she threw it. It was obvious LeeLee was not a big fan of this like Claire was. Claire tied the rope around her wrist, and the ref finally got LeeLee to. He then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that's chapter 16 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 17 will feature the Claire/LeeLee bullrope match, and interview with Astronema and Dark Spector, and the for the steel cage match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	17. Claire vs LeeLee, Bullrope Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 17: Claire vs. LeeLee, Bullrope Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 17 of Fan's Choice, as Claire and LeeLee will go one on one in the bullrope match. In this match both Claire and LeeLee will have their wrists tied to a bullrope, so that they are connected the entire match. Anything goes, and the only way to win is by pin fall or submission. There is no where to win. Will Claire get some payback for what happened to Leanbow and Udonna earlier in the night, or will LeeLee keep the Mystic Force villains on a roll? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings Claire is very confident while LeeLee is very nervous. LeeLee tries to make a run for the outside of the ring, but the length of the rope won't let her. Claire then pulls on the rope, sending LeeLee down on her butt. Claire then bounces off the ropes and delivers her running kick finisher, the Sorceress Kick. She covers LeeLee but LeeLee was too close to the ropes. Claire then just waits for LeeLee to get back up. When LeeLee is back up again she tries to escape, and again she fails. This time Claire pulled of the rope even harder, sending LeeLee towards Claire. Claire was delivered a clothesline to LeeLee, sending her to the mat. Claire then moved LeeLee closer to the ropes and then climbed to the top turnbuckle. Claire then showed her amazing ability, walking the top rope with ease, and dropping down, delivering a leg drop to LeeLee.

As Claire started to lift LeeLee, LeeLee delivered a punch to Claire's midsection. LeeLee then tried to bounce off the ropes, but couldn't get there as Claire was standing on the rope. LeeLee then charges Claire, only to have Claire pick her up and drop her with a spinebuster. Claire then grabbed hold of LeeLee's left leg and placed the back of LeeLee's knee against the back of her neck. Claire continued to add the pressure as LeeLee's leg was trapped on the back of Claire's neck in this unique submission hold. LeeLee tried to kick Claire in the head to break the hold, but Claire caught LeeLee's other leg. Claire then broke the hold and grabbing both of LeeLee's leg, Claire began spinning in circles. After about 5 times around Claire let go of LeeLee, who landed with a thud on the mat. Amazingly enough Claire wasn't even dizzy. Claire waited for the dizzy LeeLee to get up and when she did she charged. To her surprise however LeeLee was able to trip Claire.

Once the dizziness was gone from LeeLee she saw Claire on the mat and made her move. LeeLee took the unused part of the bullrope and started choking Claire with it. It was all legal as there was no DQ's in the match. LeeLee just watched as Claire got weaker and weaker. After about a minute LeeLee broke the choke and it looked like Claire was out. LeeLee covered Claire but Claire somehow kicked out. LeeLee then placed Claire of her shoulder and rammed her back first into a corner. Claire was trapped upside down, and to add insult to injury, LeeLee trapped Claire's legs, tying them together with the rope. LeeLee then drove her shoulder into Claire's midsection, following that up with two kicks. LeeLee then started choking Claire with her foot. LeeLee then placed Claire right side up in the corner. LeeLee then went outside the ring and tripped Claire.

LeeLee got a good laugh out of that last assault, but she wasted too much time, as she reentered the ring ready for her next attack, Claire delivered an elbow to the midsection, and then hit an amazing dropkick, being that her feet were tied together. Claire then freed her feet and went back to work. She whipped LeeLee into the ropes, caught her and delivered a powerslam. Claire then whipped LeeLee into the corner and charged. LeeLee was ready as she got her foot up. LeeLee then climbed to the top turnbuckle, but before she could do anything Claire pulled the rope, sending her off the turnbuckle and hitting the mat. Claire then went over to LeeLee and locked in a sleeper, using the rope as well. Claire got LeeLee seated in the center of the ring, and before the ref could check LeeLee Claire broke the hold. Claire then headed towards the ropes, looking for her finisher, but she never got there. LeeLee was able to use the rope to trip Claire, sending her throat first into the middle ring rope.

LeeLee was back up and she charged Claire, sitting on her back, droving her throat into the ropes some more. LeeLee then once again used the rope to choke Claire. LeeLee then grabbed hold of Claire's head and delivered her finisher; the slice bread #2, while she called the Double L. LeeLee covered Claire but only got a two count. LeeLee couldn't believe it, but she didn't get frustrated. Instead she grabbed hold of the cow bell attached to the rope, and waited for Claire. When Claire was up LeeLee charged, but Claire ducked. Claire then got hold of LeeLee's neck and delivered an inverted backbreaker. Claire then sat LeeLee up, bounced off the ropes and hit the Sorceress Kick. She would have covered LeeLee, but she saw Neocrolai coming to the ring. Claire met her and started the chase, with LeeLee dragging behind them. Necrolai soon entered the ring, on her knees, begging Claire. Claire didn't care as she grabbed hold of Necrolai's head. Claire was ready to hit a move but it never happened as LeeLee nailed Claire in the back of the head with the cow bell. Necrolai then turned Claire around and LeeLee drilled Claire in the head with the bell as she crashed to the mat. LeeLee then covered Claire for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, LEELEE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed and the ref raised LeeLee's arm in victory. The ref then moved aside as Necrolai raised LeeLee's arm up as well. LeeLee then removed the rope and the assault on Claire began as LeeLee started choking Claire with the rope as Necrolai attacked her. The double team would end as Udonna made her way to the ring to even the fight. The Master would try and get involved but Leanbow prevented that as they started fighting, ending up in the crowd. Soon the fight with Necrolai, LeeLee, Udonna, and Claire would also make its way to the crowd.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar and with me right now are Astronema and Dark Spector. Tonight you too team to battle Divatox and Maligore."

"Well young Randy you should know that this match features the real overlords of evil vs. a couple of wannabes. Just look at Maligore, he is a wannabe me. All he ever does is try to be like me, he even tries to look like me, but let he always fails, because I am the ruler of all that is bad, the evil of the UAE, while little old Maligore is just a pathetic loser jacked up on fire steroids," says Dark Spector.

"As for that Divatox, she is just full of hot air, as she does is talk about how she should be the queen of evil, but she never backs that talk up. Divatox is a two faced bitch, she talk shit behind your back, but doesn't have the breasts to say it to your face. Divatox is all talk and no attack, while I am all talk and all attack, while is why I am the queen of evil, and not that Pirates of the Caribbean rip-off," says Astronema.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the steel cage has been lowered over the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a steel cage match. In the match you can win by pin fall, submission, or escaping the cage," announces Mr. Kennedy.

"#1" by Nelly starts playing as the boos begin.

"Introducing first, representing the GRE, from Stone Canyon, California, he is the second Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, and the Blue Zeo Ranger, ROCKEY DESANTOS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Rocky made his way to the ring, shocked that he was being booed. Rocky headed to the ring in blue jeans and in a custom red and blue shirt that said: JUSTIN: worst and least liked Ranger ever.

"Stitches" by Allele started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, from Angel Grove, California, the Blue Turbo Ranger, JUSTIN STEWART," announced Mr. Kennedy, and Rocky was stunned, as Justin received one of the best pops of the night. Justin made his way to the ring in blue shorts and a blue Turbo shirt.

When Justin entered the ring he was ready to go after Justin but the ref wouldn't allow it. Once the ref calmed Justin down he went over the rules of the match and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 17 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 18 will feature the Rocky/Justin cage match, and interview with the four Dino Thunder teens, and the intros for the mixed tag match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	18. Rocky vs Justin, Steel Cage Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 18: Rocky vs. Justin, Steel Cage Match**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 18 of Fan's Choice as Blue Rangers do battle as Rocky battles his replacement inside a fifteen foot high steel cage. As we all know, Rocky got injured in the Turbo movie, Justin overheard them in the hospital say they were rangers, and Justin replaces Rocky as the Blue Turbo Ranger. Now its time for the teacher to battle the student, will Rocky take down his replacement, or will Justin score a huge upset by defeating Rocky? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rings Rocky and Justin meet face to face in the center of the ring. The two exchange words before Rocky smiles and slaps Justin right across the face. Rocky then runs towards the steel cage and starts climbing it. Justin waits until Rocky is about halfway up, and then he goes after Rocky. Justin gets hold of Rocky and German suplexes him off of the cage. Justin then walks over to one of the corners and gets on the top turnbuckle. When Rocky is back up Justin jumps, delivering a spinning heel kick from the top turnbuckle. Justin then lifts up Rocky and throws him towards the cage. Rocky stops himself, preventing his head from ramming into the cage, but when he turns around Justin charges, connecting with a knee to the head, sending Rocky's head into the steel cage.

Rocky is hung up in the ropes as Justin again climbs the top turnbuckle. Justin tries to hit a leg drop then would send Rocky's body into the cage, but Rocky is able to move and Justin ends up straddling the top rope. Justin is now stuck as Rocky goes to work, delivering three big time chops. Rocky then unleashes a fury of karate kicks, the last one to Justin's head, sending him to the mat. Rocky then lifts up Justin and locks his arms behind his back. Rocky then lifts up Justin with the lifting submission holds, and then tosses Justin's body into the steel cage. Rocky then lifts up Justin by the throat, possibly looking for his finisher, but Justin delivers a trio of kicks to Rocky's side. This weakens Rocky's grip on Justin and allows him to drop Rocky with a jawbreaker. Justin the gets Rocky in a side headlock and then sends him to the mat with a snap suplex. Justin then tries to hit his finisher, but Rocky sends a well timed punch to Justin midsection before picking him up and dropping him with a back body drop.

Rocky then again makes his way towards the steel cage and starts climbing it. When Rocky is near the top he notices that Justin is climbing the opposite side of the cage. Not thinking the situation out Rocky jumps off of the cage and heads towards Justin, walking right into his trap. Justin then jumps off the cage and delivers a cross body. He covers Rocky but Rocky is able to kick out. Justin then whips Rocky into a corner. Justin delivers a few rights and lefts and Rocky is now seated in the corner. Justin the backs off and charges, delivering the Bronco Buster. Justin continues this until Rocky is able to poke him in the eye and get Justin off of him. Rocky then plants Justin with a karate kick to the head. Rocky then places Justin in the corner and tries for a Bronco Buster, but Justin moves and Rocky is hung up in the corner. Justin then comes and places Rocky's head on his thigh. Justin then takes his elbow and drives it into Rocky's face.

Justin then throws Rocky out of the corner and climbs to the top rope. Justin tries his top rope move, but Rocky catches him by the throat and delivers his sit down choke powerbomb finisher, the Ape Bomb. Rocky covers Justin but for some reason uncovers him before the three count. Rocky then goes to the cage door and has the ref unlock it. The ref outside the ring unlocks the door and opens it. Instead of making his way out of the cage he is instead mocking the crowd and slowly trying to leave the ring. This would backfire as from out of nowhere Justin leapfrogs Rocky and slams the cage door right in his face. Justin then takes the stunned Rocky and hits his Impaler DDT finisher, the Mountain Blaster. He covers Rocky but Rocky somehow kicks out.

Justin could not believe that Rocky kicked out as he makes his way towards the door. Rocky was able to grab hold of Justin's foot but Justin shook him off. The ref opened the door and Justin was ready to walk out it when Rocky delivered a chop block. Rocky then tries to exit the ring but Justin from out of nowhere hits Rocky with his own Ape Bomb finisher. Both men are now down and when the refs count gets to seven both are back up. The two begin to trade punches and soon Justin gets the advantage. Justin has Rocky on the ropes and Justin bounces off of them but Rocky kicks Justin in the gut. Rocky tries for the Mountain Blaster, but Justin reverses it and hits the Mountain Blaster. Justin makes his way towards the door when from out of the crowd comes Sky who slams the door on Justin's head. The ref in the ring then calls for the bell.

"The winner of this contest by DQ, JUSTIN," announced Mr. Kennedy, but it didn't seem like Sky or Rocky cared as Sky entered the ring and got his partner up. The two then conducted a vicious double team, beating on an already lifeless Justin. Rocky once again delivered the Ape Bomb, followed by Sky hitting his Sky's the Limit finisher. Finally the two picked up Justin and threw him headfirst into the steel cage, busting his head open. Rocky and Sky then raised their arms up over the lifeless and now bleeding Justin.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar with you and with me right now the Dino Thunder teens, Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Kira. Tonight you four team with Hayley to fight the original Power Rangers in a match set up by the fans, your thoughts,"

"My thoughts are that this is a punch of bullshit. First of all these people should not be making matches and secondly we should not have to team with a rival. If it was Kim teaming with us that would be different, but Hayley that is just wrong, I don't care that she is Women's Champion, that red headed bitch gets no help from me," says Conner, as the other three nod their heads.

"While I don't like that we have to team with Hayley, I do like the idea of being able to give Billy another beating. Beating Billy to me is like taking one of Dr. O's tests, short, sweet, and always done the best way possible," says Ethan.

"Not being an official member of the GRE makes things very interesting for me, as I finally get to lock up with these so called legends in Trini, Jason, Billy, and Zack. To me these four are a bunch of washed up has-beens that are trying to hang onto their fame and holding teams like us make. I can't wait to show them that youth beats experience. I feel sorry for Kim being stuck with them," says Trent.

"I also feel sorry for Kim, but even more sorry for Hayley, because Hayley Kim is gunning for you, and that is because Mr. Savitt informed her and me that if Kim pins you tonight that Kim will get a Women's Title shot at Falcon's Fury. So Hayley you can bet I'll make sure Kim gets that shot. Going back to the others, one that intrigues me is Zack; I mean he hasn't picked a side in this little battle like the other nine in this match. Tonight however we will show him what side to take up," says Kira.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an intergender tag match, meaning the evil lava monsters can only fight each other, and the evil space chicks can only fight each other," says Mr. Kennedy.

The arena then goes dark and pirate sounds are heard, followed by "Material Girl" by Madonna.

"Introducing first, from the Pirate's Cove, DIVATOX AND MALIGORE," announces Mr. Kennedy as the two make their way to the ring.

The "The Final Countdown" starts playing.

"And introducing their opponents, from the Dark Fortress, ASTRONEMA AND DARK SPECTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two made their way to the ring.

Once in the ring the ref went over the rules and it was decided that Divatox and Astronema would start things off. The ref then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 18 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 19 will feature the intergender tag match, an interview with Karone, and the intros for the third and final Dana/V match up. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	19. Astronma & Spector vs Divatox & Maligore

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 19: Astronema & Dark Spector vs. Divatox & Maligore**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 19 of Fan's Choice, and intergender tag team action, as two evil females team with really big lava monsters, its Divatox and Maligore vs. Astronema and Dark Spector. Now because of the size of Maligore and Dark Spector, I have decided that this will be a intergender match, meaning Dark Spector and Maligore can only fight each other, and Astronema and Divatox can only fight each other. It really wouldn't be fair if Astronema and Maligore faced off, and the same goes for Spector and Divatox. Will Dark Spector and Astronema prove that they are the true rulers of evil, or will Divatox and Maligore show them that they should have been? I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings both Divatox and Astronema meet at the center of the ring and lock up. Divatox is able to get Astronema in a side headlock. Divatox is so proud of herself she has no time to react when Astronema delivers a swift kick to the shin of Divatox. Astronema then breaks free of Divatox's hold, grabs the pirate by the throat and throws her into a corner. Astronema then gets close enough to the corner and does a flip, kicking Divatox's right in the face. Astronema then tries for a bulldog, but Divatox is able to throw Astronema off, and Astronema hits the mat bottom first. Divatox then charges, delivering a stiff to the midsection of Astronema. Divatox the places Astronema on her shoulders like she was trying for a DVD, but instead she drives Astronema's midsection into her knee. Divatox then locks in a body scissors. Astronema is fighting to free herself but just can't get to the ropes. Lucky for Astronema though is that Dark Spector has a long reach, as he is able to tag himself into the match. Dark Spector enters the ring, and immediately Divatox breaks the hold. She then surreys to her corner to tag Maligore in.

The crowd is pumped when Maligore enters the ring as this is a match-up the fans have wanted to see. The two large villains met face to face in the center of the ring. It looked like Maligore was about to spit something in Spector's face when Spector took his head and pushed Maligore away by his face. Maligore then charged, spearing Spector, and started delivering punches, Spector was able to counter and it was now Spector delivering the punches. Spector then bounced off the ropes and delivered a body splash to Maligore. Dark Spector then lifted Maligore up over his head military press style. Maligore would counter this however as he was able to kick Spector in the head. Spector became unbalanced and Maligore somehow got out of his grip and was able to hit Spector with a facebuster. Maligore went to bounce off the ropes, but Astronema drove a knee into Maligore's back. Divatox was not happy as this as she jumped down off the ring apron, went to Astronema's side, and pulled her legs out from her, as Astronema's face hit the ring apron. Maligore watched this unfolded, which would cost him as when he turned around Spector delivered a massive kick to the face. Spector then covered Maligore, but Maligore kicked out.

Spector then got Maligore up and bounced off the ropes. Spector tried to clothesline Maligore but Maligore ducked, and when Spector turned around Maligore hit Spector with Divatox's finisher, a RKO that she called the Pirate Queen Cutter. Maligore then pinned Spector but Spector somehow kicked out. Maligore then tagged in Divatox and the two tired a double team on Spector, which never happened as Astronema entered the ring and the fight between the two was back on. However, this time Maligore wanted to play as he picked up Astronema. Maligore was ready when Spector came out of nowhere and clothelined himself and Maligore out of the ring. Maligore dropped Astronema and she hit the mat with a thud. Divatox saw this and started stalking Astronema, ready for her to get up. When she was Divatox tried for the Pirate Queen Cutter, but Astronema fought out of it. Astronema then tried for her back body drop into a powerbomb finisher, the Astrone-Bomb, but Divatox delivered a low blow when the ref wasn't looking and hit the Pirate Queen Cutter. He covered Astronema but Astronema was able to get her foot on the rope.

Divatox then tagged Maligore in, who went right for Dark Spector, but Spector was ready, flipping Maligore out of the ring. Spector then charged at Maligore, driving his knee into Maligore's head. Spector then whipped Maligore into the steel steps. Spector then set up Maligore against the steps and charged, kicking Maligore's shoulder into the steel steps. Spector then took Maligore and brought him back into the ring. Spector then shocked everyone and went to the top rope. Spector tried for a cross body but Maligore then kicked Spector in the midsection and hit Spector's with Astronema's Astrone-Bomb finisher. Maligore then gloated to Astronema, which would cost him, because he covered Spector but Spector kicked out. Maligore couldn't believe it as he lifted Spector and tried for the Pirate Queen Cutter, only to have Spector move out of the way and hit the move on Maligore. Both monsters were now, but near their corners, as they were able to tag Divatox and Astronema back into the match.

The two entered the ring and started to trade punches. Astronema would soon gain the upper hand, and then bounced off the ropes, only to have Divatox catch her and deliver a powerslam. Divatox then lifted Astronema up and whipped her into the corner. Divatox charged but Astronema was able to kick her in the face. Astronema then exited the corner and hit Divatox with her own Pirate Queen Cutter. Astronema then tried for the Astrone-Bomb, when down the ramp came Divatox's nephew Elgar. This distraction was enough for Divatox to break Astronema's hold and hit the Pirate Queen Cutter. Divatox was ready to pin Astronema when Ecliptor came to the ring and started a beating on Elgar. Once Elgar was down Darkonda came down and Ecliptor and Darkonda started waging war again, and they ended up in the crowd. Divatox couldn't believe what was going on. Astronema then from out of nowhere rolled up Divatox for a two. Astronema tried to take advantage but from outside the ring Maligore was able to trip Astronema, which then seemed to fuel Spector who started to give Maligore a beat down. Back in the ring Divatox saw Astronema down and Elgar was now back up. The two smiled at each other when from out of nowhere came Elgar's Falcon's Fury opponent Rito, and the two started to brawl. Divatox couldn't believe what was happening, and when she turned around she walked into a kick to the midsection and the Astrone-Bomb. Astronema covered Divatox for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest ASTRONEMA AND DARK SPECTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as Spector entered the ring and celebrated with Astronema. It would be short lived as Divatox and Maligore were back on the attack. Spector and Maligore were soon back outside the ring and soon heading backstage. Inside the ring the battle with Divatox and Astronema continued until Rita and Vypra headed to the ring. The four villains in the ring had formed an alliance during the latter part of 2006, and very successful one with victories over the likes of Dulcea, Dimitria, Nadira, Princess Shayla, Udonna, and others, but since the start of the New Year tensions had raised, and the fans choosing this match didn't help. Once Rita and Vypra were in the ring they were talking to their two partners, and they seemed to have worked things out, that was until Astronema pushed Rita and Divatox pushed Vypra right into one another. The two started arguing and it turned into a fight, and then Astronema and Divatox started at it again.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar and with me right now is Karone. Now Karone tonight the fans have decided to you face off with Kendrix. Back in August and September of 06 you two had a little rivalry along with your boyfriends, which saw you even pin Leo in a mixed tag match, but you and Kendrix never went one on one."

"This may be true Randy, but as you saw at Throwdown in November that rivalry is no more, we worked out those problems, and won that eight person tag match at the pay-per-view. As for facing Kendrix tonight one on one with the first time, I talked to Kendrix earlier, and we have the same approach Ninjor and Dulcea had for their match, we plan to put on the best match possible for these fans who wanted to see it, and may the best Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger win," says Karone.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the third and final match in a best of three series, and it is a last women standing match. To win you must beat down your opponent so bad, they can not respond to the referee's ten count," announced Mr. Kennedy

"Pink" by Aerosmith started playing.

"Introducing first, representing the GRE, from Briarwood, California, the Pink Mystic Force Ranger, V ROCCA," announced Mr. Kennedy. V came to the ring in an all black outfit that would make Jen blush. She was anger about tapping out in match two, and was ready to inflict pain.

"S.O.S." by Rihanna started playing.

"And introducing her opponent, from Mariner Bay, California, the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, DANA MITCHELL," announced Mr. Kennedy. Dana wore the opposite of what she wore for match two, wearing white pants and a black and pink top, head still bandaged from their first meeting of the evening, which caused V to give a little smile.

As soon as Dana entered the ring the two were face to face and the ref was finally able to break the away from one another. He then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 19 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 20 will feature the third and final V/Dana match, an interview with Tommy, and the intros for Karone/Kendrix. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	20. Dana vs V, Match 3: Last Woman Standing

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 20: Dana vs. V, Match 3: Last Woman Standing Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 20 of Fan's Choice, featuring V and Dana's third match-up of the night. Just as a reminder V won match 1, making Dana bleed, and then Dana won match 2, making V tap out. Now it's all down to this third and final match, a Last Woman Standing match. To win this match you must beat your opponent so bad that they can not respond to the referee's ten count. With of these fierce Pink Ranger's will finally put down their rival for good, will it be V or Dana? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell Dana starts things off, spearing V out of the ring. Dana then hops over the ropes, and when V is up, Dana flips and delivers a kick to V's head. Dana then goes over to the announce table and takes one of the camera monitors. Dana is ready to use the monitor but V is able to use the cord and trip Dana, as Dana hits the mats back first. V then picks up Dana and whips her into the steel steps. V then takes a chair and charges Dana, but Dana is able to move as V's chair hits the steel steps. Dana is then able to trip V, sending V face first into the steel steps. Dana then grabs hold of V's right arm and slams it against the ring post. Dana then lifts V with and drops her midsection first on the ring barrier. Dana then climbs on the ring barrier and hits a leg drop, sending V's body to the exposed floor in the crowd. Dana then enters the crowd, picks V up over her head military press style, and throws her like a dart. V is now hung up on the ring ropes. Dana then exits the crowd and reenters the ring.

Dana then grabs hold of V's head and delivers an uppercut to the trapped Mystic Force Rangers. Dana then places V's head under her arm and delivers a viscous DDT. Dana then backs off as the ref starts his count. When the ref gets to four V is starting to get up and the count ends. Dana goes to help V up but V rakes Dana's eyes, blinding her. V then levels Dana with an impressive corkscrew kick. V then lifts up Dana and drops her head first on the top turnbuckle with the snake eyes. V then picks her Dana and drops her across her knee. V continues to apply the pressure, stretching back Dana's chin while continuing to drive her knee into Dana's back. Dana though is somehow able to swing her elbow around and nail V in the back of the head with it, making her release the hold. Dana is then able to grab hold of V's head and deliver a bulldog. Dana then whips V into the ropes and charges, jumping up and monkey flipping V out of the corner. Dana then shocks everyone in the arena by hitting V with V's own spinning powerbomb finisher, The Tornado.

V looks to be gone as the referee begins his count. By the time he hits seven however V is back to one knee. Dana then charges V but V is able to deliver a well timed elbow to the midsection of Dana to slow her progress. Dana then tries to deliver a punch to V but V ducks and it able to take Dana down with a spinning heel kick. Then remembering what Dana did to her when they were outside the ring, V lifts up Dana military press style and throws her out of the ring. When Dana is close to being up V bounces off the ropes and sends Dana into the ring barrier with a baseball slide. V the exits the ring and picks up Dana, hitting Dana with her own Search and Rescue finisher. Before the ref can even begin his count V lifts Dana up and removes the top part of the steel steps. V then tries to hit Dana with the Search and Rescue on the steel steps, but Dana is able to fight out of it, and then send V's head into the ring post. Dana then takes V's head and delivers a swinging DDT from the top of the steel steps to the arena floor.

Seven seems to be the lucky number for V as she is once again able to continue when the ref gets to seven. Dana then takes V and tries for the Search and Rescue but V reverses it and delivers a back body drop as Dana makes a thud as her back hits the mats covering the arena floor. V then pulls some of the mats back to reveal the arena floor. V then picks up Dana and hits The Tornado, driving Dana's back into the arena floor. V then backs up as the referee begins his count, and he gets all the way to nine, but Dana is somehow able to get back up. V then just laughs at the weaken Dana. V then delivers a flurry of punches, done of which Dana can block. V then trips Dana, sending her face first into the announce table. V then grabs the monitor Dana tried to use earlier and removed the cord from it. V then took the cord and started choking Dana with it. V then climbed on Dana's back to apply more pressure, but Dana got hold of V's hair and flipped her over, V landing on the exposed arena floor. Dana removed the cord from her neck. Dana went to pick up V but V was ready, as she nailed Dana in the head with the monitor, reopening the cut V caused in the First Blood Match. V then took Dana over to the announce table and tried to hit The Tornado, but Dana fought out and delivered the Search and Rescue, sending V through the table.

The crowd was going buts now as both women were out. The ref got to four when Dana was able to get up, but V was still motionless. Then when the referee got to eight, something from the audience sprayed Dana in the eyes and it blinded her. Then out from the crowd came Taylor, who lifted up V before the match was over. Taylor then walked over to Dana, grabbed her by the hair, showed everyone a can of mace, and maced Dana again. Taylor then looked in her Eagle's Wings submission finisher. When she finally released the hold Dana was out and V was back to her feet. Taylor then picked up Dana and hand delivered her to V. V then lifted Dana up and hit The Tornado. Dana did not respond to the referee's ten count.

"The winner of the third and final match, winning the contest 2-1, VIDA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed. Taylor then raised V's arm in victory, showing the Hot Yellows were a strong ally to the GRE.

_Backstage_

Our backstage cameras then send us to the locker room of one Eric Myers, who is giving the old evil laugh as he watch the TV screen.

"Ryan may have defeated me last month at Holiday Havoc, but me and Taylor made sure his sister didn't get as lucky," said Eric.

Then, as if almost on quo, Eric's locker room door busted up and Ryan charged at Eric and the fight was on.

_Cameras shift_

"I'm Jason Sklar, and with me right now is Tommy Oliver. Tommy not only did the fan's pick you to be one of the two special referees in tonight's main event, they also decided to have you go one on one with your rival Goldar,"

"You know Jason with all this GRE stuff I have been running, I forgot about good old Goldilocks. As everyone knows me and monkey breathe go way way way way back, and everyone time I went up against that winged loser I was victorious. I think my record against Goldie is like one million and zero. It's no wonder the fans decided on this match, as they just wanted to see me beat that idiot one more time. These people in the crowd may not like some of my decisions, but they sure love seeing me kick ass, no wonder they chose Goldilocks and I promise that I will once again defeat and gold winged freak, not only because he can't beat me, but to impressive this awesome crowd by beautiful told me about," says Tommy.

Just as Tommy and Jason walk off in come Ryan and Eric, as there fight continues. Everything is going back and forth until Taylor comes from nowhere and hits Ryan with a low blow. Taylor and Eric soon start a double team, but it is short lived as Dana comes in to help her brother out. Eric and Ryan are going at it as are Dana and Taylor as the PRWA staff tries to break the fights up.

_Ringside_

As we return to ringside "I'm Real" my Jennifer Lopez (the original not the remix with Ja Rule) starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Leo, from the space station Terra Venture; she is the first Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, KENDRIX MORGAN," announced Mr. Kennedy. Both Kendrix and Leo head to the ring in there Terra Venture uniforms. Once in the ring Kendrix removes the top of the uniform, revealing a light pink shirt.

"Don't Stop Believing" by Journey starts playing.

"And introducing her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Zhane, from the planet KO-35, she is the second Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, KARONE," announces Mr. Kennedy. Karone heads to the ring wearing her all black outfit she wore when he became a Lost Galaxy Ranger.

Once in the ring Kendrix and Karone shook hands, then Leo and Zhane shook hands. Leo and Karone then shook hands, followed by Zhane and Kendrix shaking hands. The two men exited the ring and the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter 20, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 21 will feature Kendrix vs. Karone, an interview with Trip, and the intros for Tommy/Goldar, which when looking at the situations at hand, may be interesting. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	21. Kendrix vs Karone

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 21: Kendrix vs. Karone**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 21 of Fan's Choice, and the Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger showdown between Kendrix and Karone. If you guys can remember back to the All In story, it was Karone and Zhane vs. Kendrix and Leo, with Karone and Zhane picking up the victory. Well since then (as also mentioned in Karone's interview a couple of chapters back) the four have patched things up and are friends again, but the fans wanted to see this match up and they are about to get it, and just like Ninjor and Dulcea said in their interview, Kendrix and Karone's match is for the fans. So which Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger will pull off the victory, will it be Karone or Kendrix? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

The two girls decide to start off the match with a test of strength. The two girls lock up and are a struggle Karone is soon able to get the upper hand, forcing Kendrix down all the way to the mat, hands still locked together. Kendrix then uses the only opening she sees and uses her feet to trip Karone and break her hold. Kendrix then tries to lock in her submission finisher but Karone gets to the ropes before Kendrix is able to lock the hold in. Kendrix then waits for Karone to get back to her feet, then she charges Karone, but Karone is ready as she takes down Kendrix with a snapmare takedown. Karone then bounces off the ropes and shows some amazing ability by doing a handstand. Karone then drops her leg across Kendrix with the handstand leg drop. Karone then picks up Kendrix and sends her across the ring with an arm drag. Karone then takes Kendrix and places her on the ropes and delivers a big time chop. Karone then backs off and charges, but Kendrix moves and Karone goes flying through the ropes.

Karone hits the mats on the outside of the ring with a thud as Zhane comes to check on her. Zhane the helps his girlfriend up, both unaware of what's about to happen. Inside the ring Kendrix bounces off the ropes on the other side of the ring and jumps over the ropes by the couple. Luckily for Karone Zhane saw it coming and pushed Karone out of the way. Kendrix then took out Zhane with the cross body. Kendrix was stunned to see it was Zhane she took out, until Karone drove her knee into the small of Kendrix's back. Karone then grabbed Kendrix by the hair and tossed her back into the ring. Karone then climbs to the top turnbuckle and waits for Kendrix. When Kendrix is back up Karone jumps, delivering an impressive diving clothesline to Kendrix. Karone then cover Kendrix but only got a two.

Zhane was now back up outside the ring after Leo helped him once the women were back in the ring. Karone then pointed to Zhane, who was confused by this. Karone then set up Kendrix for Zhane's finisher, the Silver Slam, but Kendrix was able to fight out of it. Kendrix then pointed to Leo and set up Karone for Leo's finisher, the Lion Breaker, but Karone was able to break out of it and deliver a spinebuster to Kendrix. Karone then went back to the top turnbuckle. When Kendrix was back up, Karone jumped, looking for a diving top rope spear, but Kendrix moved and Karone hit the mat in front of her. Karone was now in perfect position for Kendrix, and Kendrix locked in her STF submission finisher, the Quasar Galaxy Lock. The crowd was going nuts once the hold got locked in, half of the crowd chant "TAP OUT" with the other half chanting "GET THE ROPES." Zhane was encouraging his girlfriend to make it to the ropes and she was finally able to, causing half of the O'Connell Center to give out a loud cheer.

Kendrix then again tried to go for the Quasar Galaxy Lock, but Karone was ready for it and pushed Kendrix off, sending her face first into the corner. Karone then grabbed hold of the middle ropes near the corner to lift herself up and lock in a body scissors on Kendrix. Because she was holding the ropes to hold herself up, the ref had to start his five count, but it wouldn't matter because when he got to three Kendrix swung her arm back, nailing Karone right in the midsection, sucking the air right out of her, and forcing her to break the hold. Kendrix then grabbed Karone by the hair and tossed her into the corner. Kendrix then delivered and big time chop to Karone, following but two more punches to the gut, sucking more air out of Karone. Kendrix then delivered an uppercut to Karone. Kendrix then tried to use Karone's own finisher to get her out of the corner, but Karone was able to push her off. Kendrix landed seated on the mat, and Karone charged, dropkicking Kendrix in the back.

Karone then lifted Kendrix up and placed her in a headlock. Karone then went to the ropes, jumped up, bounced her feet off the middle rope, and her hit bulldog finisher, the K Dog. Karone then covered Kendrix, but they were to close to the ropes and Kendrix got her foot on them. Karone then whipped Kendrix into a corner and charged, delivering a huge body splash that flattened Kendrix. Karone then tried to lock Kendrix in her own finisher, but Kendrix tripped Karone and she landed in the corner face first. Kendrix then rolled up Karone but only got a one count. Kendrix then charged Karone, only to have Karone grab her by the hair. Kendrix then grabbed hold of Kendrix's hair, and we had ourselves a good old fashion hair fight. A well placed knee to the midsection by Kendrix broke Karone's hold on Kendrix's hair, and allowed Kendrix to deliver a DDT to Karone. Kendrix cover Karone, but only got a two.

Kendrix then went for the Quasar Galaxy Lock, but Karone was able to fight out of it and deliver a reverse facebuster to Kendrix. Karone hooked Kendrix's leg but only got a two count. Karone was then finally successful in locking Kendrix in her own Quasar Galaxy Lock. It wouldn't last long however as Karone showed her inexperience with the move, locking it in too close to the ropes and Kendrix was able to get them. Karone the tried for the K Dog, but Kendrix reversed it and hit Karone with her own K Dog. Kendrix covered Karone, but Karone kicked out just before the ref's hand came down her three. Kendrix then whipped Karone into the corner. Kendrix then charged but Karone kicked Kendrix in the face. Karone then tried for the K Dog, but after she bounced her feet off the middle ropes Kendrix's was able to lift Karone up and drop her with a back body drop. Kendrix then started to lift Karone, but Karone sent an elbow to Kendrix's midsection and then delivered a viscous Pele kick. Karone then again tried for the K Dog, but as she was going up for the middle rope Kendrix was able to grab her leg and lock in the Quasar Galaxy Lock. Once again the crowd was going nuts, the chants split again. Zhane again encouraged Karone to get to the ropes. Karone was close when then Kendrix pulled her back to the middle of the ring. About ten seconds after that Karone tapped out.

"The winner of this contest, by submission, KENDRIX," announced Mr. Kennedy as Leo entered the ring to celebrate with Kendrix, while Zhane checked on Karone. The crowd at the O'Connell Center gave both women a standing ovation once Karone was two her feet. Kendrix and Karone then hugged while Zhane and Leo shook hands. Karone then raised Kendrix's arm in victory, followed by Kendrix doing the same to Karone. The girls then locked those arms together in the air and their boyfriends came over and raised the other the air, all the time the crowd is chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME."

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me right now is Trip. Trip tonight you compete in the only title match on the card, as you face Adam for the PRWA InterGalactic Title, but its in one of Adam's favorite matches, a ladder match."

"Randy it's true that Adam is a crazy daredevil, who loves matches involving ladders and other crazy things, but there is a little secret that no one in the PRWA knows or the fans know, and it's that I'm crazy as well. I mean look at me I have green hair. I have never had the opportunity to prove my craziness in a Hell in a Cell or Ladder match, and tonight I finally get to prove just how much of a crazy guy I am and what I will do to make sure I leave Gainesville with gold around my waist. To the rest of the PRWA, the fans here at the arena, and everyone watching on pay-per-view, I'm inviting you to a party, its my coming out party, and its tonight, and hopefully its not the only party of the night," says Trip.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the energy in the O'Connell Center is amazing, the crowd is truly amped up for this next match, a long awaited showdown.

"Dirty Deeds" by AC/DC then starts playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, GOLDAR," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As Goldar made his way to the ring he was shocked that half of the crowd was cheering for him, while the other half was booing him. When it came to the cheers it was obvious he was getting the John Cena treatment, as the people were cheering him for the fact that they hated his opponent more.

Once Goldar was in the ring the arena went dark, the bells sounded, the smoke started, and "For Whom the Bell Tolls" started playing. Once the smoke was gone there he stood.

"And introducing his opponent, representing the GRE, and now residing in Reefside, California, he is the Green and White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo, first Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger, DR. TOMMY OLIVER," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The half of the crowd that was booing Goldar was cheering Tommy, while those who cheered Goldar booed Tommy. Just like Goldar Tommy was getting the Cena treatment, being cheered only because they fans hated his opponent more. It also helped that his wife attended the University the event was being held on, in the town she called home. Tommy came to the ring wearing black karate pants, and a green shirt that had a picture of Goldar's face on it. On the back in white writing the shirt said, GOLDILOCKS, TIME TO LOSE, AGAIN.

When Tommy entered the ring he showed the back of his shirt to Goldar, only further enraging the monster. Once the ref got things under control he went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 21 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 22 will feature Tommy vs. Goldar, an interview with Ecliptor, and the intros for the PRWA InterGalactic Title Match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	22. Tommy vs Goldar

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 22: Tommy vs. Goldar**

**_A/N: Ok everyone its time for chapter 22 and a match-up a lot of people have been waiting for, its one of the oldest rivalries in Power Rangers, Tommy vs. Goldar. No matter is he was Rita's top warrior or Lord Zedd's, and no matter if he was the Green Ranger or White Ranger, Tommy and Goldar have been bitter enemies since the Rangers broke Rita's curse on Tommy. Whenever there was a battle it seemed that Tommy and Goldar would find each other, with Tommy seemly always coming out on top. Will Tommy continue his winning ways over Goldar or will Goldar finally get a victory over possibly the greatest Ranger ever? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Goldar struck, quickly grabbing Tommy's throat and lifting him up for a chokeslam. Goldar was all fired up now after one move. He lifted up Tommy, placed his head under his arm, lifted him up and dropped him with a back body drop. Goldar then bounced off the ropes and dropped his knee right on Tommy's midsection. Goldar then lifted Tommy up again and delivered a quick suplex. Goldar then gave Tommy and piece of his own medicine, delivering karate kicks and chops Tommy was known for. Tommy was stunned by Goldar's offense and did the only thing he could think up, as he leaped over Goldar. Tommy then had enough to take Goldar down with a leg sweep. Tommy then went over to the corner to gain his composure after the fury that was Goldar's opening attack. Tommy saw that Goldar was up, so he rushed towards him, taking Goldar down with a swinging neckbreaker. Tommy then got a little payback on Goldar, with Tommy this time delivering the karate kicks and chops that Goldar hated so much. Tommy then grabbed Goldar by the throat. Tommy then kneed Goldar in the midsection, and drove Goldar's face into the mat.

Tommy was now back to his old, confident against Goldar self, as the taunts started coming. Tommy tried for a spinning heel kick, but Goldar grabbed hold of Tommy's leg and delivered a massive clothesline, flooring Tommy. Meanwhile in the crowd the cheers were going back and forth, those cheering for Goldar cheered "LETS GO GOLDAR" while those cheering for Tommy would then chant "GOLDAR SUCKS" It was truly an amazing environment to be in. Goldar then picked up Tommy and tossed him into the corner. Goldar delivered multiple body shots before sitting Tommy on the top turnbuckle. Goldar tried for a superplex, but Tommy wouldn't allow it. Tommy was then able to push Goldar down to the mat. Tommy then stood up and tried for an elbow drop, but Goldar moved and drove his elbow into the mat. Goldar then grabbed Tommy by the arm and brought him over to the ropes. Goldar took Tommy's arm and wrapped it around the ring rope, causing more pressure in the elbow. Goldar broke the hold before the refs five count and took Tommy over to one of the corners. Goldar took Tommy's arm and drove it into the ring post. Goldar then left the ring. Once outside the ring Goldar tripped Tommy. Grabbing each one of his legs Goldar took Tommy and pulled his legs sending the ring post to where the sun doesn't shine.

Tommy was in a ton of pain as Goldar climbed the top rope. Goldar then hit an amazing top rope flipping leg drop. He covered Tommy but Tommy kicked out at two. Goldar then lifted up Tommy and whipped him into the ropes. Goldar ducked down and that gave Tommy his change, as he was able to stop himself and kick Goldar right in the face. Tommy then grabbed hold of Goldar's legs and tripped him, and then locked in the Boston Crab submission move. While this was happening back in the stands the chant had been reversed. Those cheering for Tommy were yelling "LETS GO TOMMY" while those cheering for Goldar yelled "TOMMY SUCKS" Every time Goldar tries to get to the ropes Tommy would pull him back. Goldar was close to the ropes again when Tommy just broke the hold. He broke the hold because he saw his old rival and Goldar's Master Lord Zedd coming to the ring, Z Staff in hand. Tommy then exited the ring and grabbed something from under it. Zedd tried to shoot a strike from his staff but Tommy move. Tommy then revealed it was Saba then he grabbed from under the ring. Tommy then threw Saba at Zedd, and just like in 'Changing of the Zords' Zedd's staff broke and turned into a snake.

Tommy was reentering the ring, unaware that Goldar was back up until Goldar delivered a forearm to the back of the head. Goldar then planted Tommy with a bulldog. Zedd was about to try and enter the ring to help Goldar when Zordon came down the ramp, tripped Zedd, and locked in the Ankle Lock. Goldar was stunned by this turn of events, as the referee tried to break it up. This gave Tommy the opening he needed as he got Saba again, hitting Goldar in the back with the sword. Tommy then hit his flipping piledriver finisher, the Black Thunder, on Goldar. He covered Goldar but the ref was still outside the ring. Tommy couldn't believe that the ref still didn't have things under control out there, as more PRWA officials came to break up Zedd and Zordon. Inside the ring Tommy turned around and walked right into Goldar's sit-down powerbomb finisher, the Goldar Bomb. Goldar covered Tommy but again there was no ref. After having Tommy covered for a good 30 seconds the ref finally saw this and reentered the ring. He counted the cover, but Tommy kicked out just before three.

Goldar couldn't believe Tommy kicked out and he got upset at the ref for being outside too long. Zedd and Zordon were back in the back now is everything was clear at ringside. Goldar would complain too long however as Tommy snuck up behind him and delivered an inverted backbreaker to Goldar. Tommy then tried to hit Goldar with his own Goldar Bomb but Goldar lifted down up and flipped him over the top and hit the mat. Goldar then lifted Tommy onto his shoulder and delivered a Samoan Driver. Goldar cover Tommy but Tommy kicked out. Goldar then whipped Tommy into the ropes, ducked down, and flipped Tommy, who hit the mat with a thud. Goldar then bounced off the ropes, jumped up and drove his knees into Tommy's midsection. Goldar then bounced off the ropes again, this time jumping up and sitting on Tommy's chest. Tommy was ready this time though, as when Goldar landed Tommy raked him in the eyes.

Tommy was ready to finish things off. He went for the Black Thunder, but Goldar fought out, driving Tommy into the corner. Goldar then tried to hit Tommy with Tommy's own finisher, but Tommy reversed it and had Goldar set in the Goldar Bomb. Tommy lifted up Goldar, but couldn't deliver the bomb as Goldar punched Tommy in the face to fight out of it. Goldar then whipped Tommy into the ropes and delivered a massive Samoan Drop. Goldar went for the cover but Tommy got his foot on the rope. Goldar then went to the top rope and jumped, but Tommy amazingly got up and delivered a super kick to Goldar in mid air. Tommy covered Goldar and he just kicked out. Tommy was ready to end this as he set up Goldar and delivered the Black Thunder. Tommy was about to pin Goldar when he saw Trini and Hayley come out on stage, each holding Kim by the hair. Tommy was shocked when his two former friends started a double team attack on his wife. Tommy wouldn't leave in ring in fear of getting counted out, or falling into a Triple B's trap, but he was wondering where the GRE's were. As if reading his mind the big screen showed the GRE, along with allies Trent and the rest of the Hot Yellows trapped in the GRE locker room. Tommy was so stunned that he didn't realize Goldar sneaking up behind him, rolling him up, and getting the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, GOLDAR," announced Mr. Kennedy as half of the arena erupted into cheers. After hearing this Goldar left the ring and entered the crowd to celebrate, knowing it wouldn't be smart to hang around the ring. Tommy was still in shock by the events of what had happened. He looked back at the top of the stage to see Trini and Hayley gone, and his beautiful Kimberly just laying there. Tommy then exited the ring and raced up the ramp to check on his beautiful. Tommy was full of anger and rage until he saw Kim open her eyes. He was happy she was conscious, and his anger subsided, knowing payback would come later. Tommy then helped his wife up and helped lead her backstage.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me right now is Ecliptor, who will tonight tag with Darkonda, Gasket, Zeltrax, and Imperious against Daggeron, Omega Ranger, Trey, Doggie Cruger, and Phantom Ranger in a ten person elimination match. Before we talk about that I want to know what was behind what happened during the Maligore/Divatox vs. Astronema/Spector match."

"You know Sklar there have been a lot of people back here talking about me, saying I have gone soft, or that I'm no longer evil, and that I turned good. Well listen to me good that was proof that I have not turned good, and that I am evil throughout. I demise good, and everything about it, if I didn't I would make sure I wasn't in this match. People need to realize that I'm a smart villain, I think things out and wouldn't do something I think won't work. I'm not a hothead who will do any evil thing just to me evil. Jason what I did out there was prove my loyalty to the side of evil, to prove that I am loyal to all evil, but that I am loyal to only one evil person, and that is Astronema. While I am only loyal to Astronema, tonight I trust Gasket, Imperious, and Zeltrax as we go into battle. As for you Darkonda, I hate you, you hate me, but I suggest that we have a truce just for this match, to ensure victory, and when the match ends, we go back to tearing each others heads off. Darkonda I suggest you accept this truce, or I won't be the only villain looking for your head," says Ecliptor as he walks off.

Jason Sklar is about to walk away when Tommy, still helping Kim, takes his microphone and stares right into the camera.

"Jason, Trini, Billy, Hayley, you will pay for this, mark my words, you will pay, even if it's the last thing I ever do, YOU WILL PAY," says Tommy as he throws the micro phone back at Jason Sklar and walks offs with Kimberly.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside there is a ladder set up at the bottom of the entrance ramp.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a ladder match for the PRWA InterGalactic Championship. To win you must climb a ladder and bring down the championship belt.

"The Anthem" by Good Charlotte starts playing.

"Introducing first the challenger, from the Year 3000, he is the Green Time Force Ranger, TRIP," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Green haired Ranger made his way to the ring wearing his Time Force patrol outfit. When he got to the ladder he just looked up at it before entering the ring.

"Elevation" by U2 then started playing.

"And introducing his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Tanya, from Los Angeles, California, he is the PRWA InterGalactic Champion, the second Black Mighty Morphin, Green Zeo, and first Green Turbo Ranger, ADAM PARK," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As Adam and Tanya headed to the ring they got to the ladder and Adam climbed to the top of the ladder, sitting on top of it. Tanya then climbed up as Adam wrapped his arm around her. The couple then got down and Adam kissed Tanya before entering the ring.

Adam gave the ref the belt for him to hang. The ref hung the belt and it was raised up to its position above the ring. The referee then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that's chapter 22 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 23 will feature the Adam vs. Trip ladder match, the final interview of the night with Zack, and the intros for the ten person elimination tag match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	23. PRWA InterGalactic Title Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 23: PRWA InterGalactic Title Match, Adam vs. Trip, Ladder Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 23 of Fan's Choice and the only title match on the card, as Adam Park will defend his PRWA InterGalactic Championship vs. Trip in a Ladder Match. Now for those of you who have read my other stories you know Adam can do some crazy things, so a Ladder Match is one of his favorites, but Trip said in his interview he plans on countering Adam's craziness with a little of his own. Will Adam leave Gainesville still InterGalactic Champion, or will Trip counter Adam's craziness and walk out with the gold? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rang the two men circled one another. Trip then sent a punch towards Adam, but Adam saw it coming from a mile away and easily blocked it. However this was a part of a plan by Trip, because as soon as Adam blocked the punch, Trip used his another arm and tripped Adam right off his feet. Adam was then back to his knees when Trip delivered and dropkick to the face, sending Adam back to the mat. Trip then exited the ring and went for the ladder. Trip folded up the ladder and tossed it into the ring. Trip then picked up the ladder and waited for Adam to return to his feet. When Adam was back to his feet Trip threw the ladder at him. Luckily for Adam he was able to catch the ladder. As soon as Adam caught the ladder however, Trip dropkicked the ladder, sending Adam to the mat, with the ladder on top of him. Trip then went to the top rope; ready for a high risk move, but when he was in mid air Adam threw the ladder up at him. The ladder hit Trip and fell back to the mat, with Trip landing side first on the ladder.

Adam was in a deal of pain as he made his way back to his feet, taken back by the fast start from his opponent. Adam saw Trip out on top of the ladder and he decided to head to the top rope. Adam then jumped, looking to hit his Leap Frog Frog Splash finisher, but just in the nick of time Trip moved and Adam ate ladder. Trip was soon back up and he picked up Adam and slammed him onto the ladder. Trip then took Adam and whipped him into the corner. Trip then took the ladder and placed it in front of Adam. Trip then backed up and charged but Adam was able to move and it was Trip's turn to eat ladder. Adam then drove his shoulder into the back of Trip, forcing him into the ladder even more. Adam then brought Trip out of the corner with a reverse facebuster. Adam then tried to throw Trip into the ladder, but Trip blocked it with his foot, and sent an elbow to Adam's face. Trip was ready for another attack, but Adam leap frogged over Trip and landed on the top rope. When Trip looked up it was too late and Adam delivered and corkscrew kick to Trip.

Adam then decided it was crazy time and the fans knew it as soon as Adam opened the ladder up in the ring corner. Adam then climbed all the way to the top of the ladder and turned around. He motioned to the crowd and they knew what was coming. Adam tried for the Leap Frog Frog Splash, but some how Trip got up and was able to catch Adam. Trip then placed Adam on his shoulders and hit his reverse Death Valley driver finisher, the Green Machine. The crowd was stunned and at the same time going nuts about this. Trip then took the ladder and places it over Adam. Trip then started climbing, trying to get his hands on the championship, but before he could get his grasp on it, Adam pushed the ladder down and Trip got caught up in the ring ropes. Adam then exited the ring and grabbed another ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring and began the climb. Just when it looked like Adam would have the belt, Trip set up the first ladder closed against the side of the second ladder, almost like a ramp. Trip then ran up the ladder and clotheslined Adam off of the other ladder.

The crowd inside the arena was going insane from all the action that was happening in this crazy match-up. Adam and Trip were soon back to their feet and started to trade punches. Trip would soon gain the advantage as he delivered an elbow to the head of Adam. Trip then bounced off the ropes but Adam kicked him in the gut. Adam then went to the top rope and delivered a stomp to the back of the bent over Trip. Adam then went to the top rope and finally hit his Leap Frog Frog Splash. Adam then took the ladder to the center of the ring and started to climb the ladder. Trip would soon be up and he closed the ladder with Adam still on it. He then moved the ladder towards the ropes, and when Adam fell off, Trip dropped the ladder, caught Adam, and delivered a massive body slam. The crowd could not believe the action they were seeing. Trip then set up Adam for the Green Machine, but Adam was able to grab hold of the ropes and pull himself to the ring apron. With Adam on the ring apron Trip hit an amazing Tornado Kick to send Adam to the outside. Tanya was there in an instant to check on her man, unaware of Trip's plans. Trip then jumped over the top rope, and just in time Adam was able to push Tanya out of the way as Trip hit Adam with a cross body.

Trip then climbed to the top rope, ready to hit Adam with his own Leap Frog, but Adam was ready for it as he caught Trip and hit Trip with his own Green Machine on the outside of the ring. Adam then reentered the ring, looked at Trip, then the ladder, and smiled. Adam then set up the ladder near the ring ropes, as the crowd started to get crazy. Adam then climbed to the top and delivered the Leap Frog from the top of the ladder. The crowd began to chant HOLY SHIT as Adam somehow got to his feet in a quick amount of time. Adam then took the ladder and started to climb. Adam seemed to have the belt to himself when Trip got back in the ring and moved the ladder over. Trip then set up the other ladder and started to climb. Neither man had a long enough reach to grab the belt so the fight was on. The punches were traded until Trip missed and started to lose his balance. Adam tried to take advantage, but Trip was somehow able to get Adam on his shoulders. Trip then stood up and hit his finisher.

The crowd at the O'Connell Center was going absolutely nuts and chanting THIS IS AWESOME after Trip hit the Green Machine from the top of the ladder. Both men were down on the mat, and the ref had no count as there could not be count outs in the match. Soon both men were back to their feet and the fight was back on. Adam then soon gained the advantaged and whipped Trip out of the ring. Adam exited the ring and set a table up outside the ring before throwing Trip back into the ring. Adam then tried to suplex Trip out of the ring threw the table, but Trip fought back and suplexed Adam into the ring. Trip then tried to hit Adam with the Green Machine, but Adam reversed, but during that reverse Trip was able to deliver a spinning heel kick to Adam. Adam was down and Trip set up the ladder and started to climb. Just when it looked like Trip had the belt Adam was up and he grabbed hold of Trip powerbomb style. Adam then took Trip over to the ring ropes and powerbombed him through the table that was set up outside the ring. The fans then started a THAT WAS AWESOME chant as Adam climbs up the ladder and brings down the PRWA InterGalactic Title belt.

"The winner of this contest, and still PRWA InterGalactic Champions, ADAM PARK," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd gives the two a standing ovation. Adam then sits on top of the ladder and holds up the title belt. Tanya then enters the ring and sets up the other ladder, joining her man in celebration.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here with the final interview of the night, with the original Black Power Ranger, Zack Taylor. Zack tonight's main event features GRE members Kimberly, Conner, Kira, and Ethan, GRE ally Trent, Triple B's members Jason, Billy, Trini, and Hayley, and the wildcard of the match, yourself."

"You know what Randy tonight I could care less about this Triple B's/GRE bullshit. Tonight it isn't about this shit that has somehow split up my best friends; Randy tonight is about one thing, the original Power Rangers vs. the New Breed, our boy Tommy's Rangers. To my four original teammates I say to you the words Ecliptor used, put your differences aside for this one match, and when it's over, and we win, then you can beat the living hell out of each other for all I care. Just no this, I am not choosing sides in this shit. I stand alone, and the only person I stand with is my girl Angela, and only something major can make me an ally to one of these factions that have split my live long friends," says Zack as Angela walks up to the two.

"To the GRE and Triple B members, do not try and convince me which side to take in this thing you got going on, because I follow my man Zack. Whatever side he picks is the side I pick," says Angela as the two kiss and then walk off.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a 10 person elimination tag match. To win this match your team must eliminate the five members of the other team," announces Mr. Kennedy.

"Riot" by Three Days Grace started as some of the loudest boos of the night were heard.

"Introducing first, DARKONDA," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Once Darkonda was in the ring "Master of Puppets" by Metallica started playing.

"Introducing next his partner, from The Underworld, IMPERIOUS," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Once Imperious was in the ring, "Bullet with a Name" by Nonpoint started playing.

"Introducing their partner, ZELTRAX," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Once Zeltrax was in the ring, "Under My Wheel" by Alice Cooper started playing.

"Introducing their next partner, from The Steel City, PRINCE GASKET," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Once Gasket was in the ring, "Click, Click Boom" by Saliva started playing.

"And introducing their final partner, from the Dark Fortress, ECLIPTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Once Ecliptor entered the ring he and Darkonda had their eyes locked on one another. Darkonda then nodded his head yes, and Ecliptor smiled.

"Men in Black" by Will Smith then started playing.

"And introducing their partners, first from the year 2040, THE OMEGA RANGER, and from the planet Eltar, THE PHANTOM RANGER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the partners made their way to the ring.

Once they were in the ring the Power Rangers SPD Theme started to play.

"And introducing their partner, from the planet Sirius, the SPD Shadow Ranger, ANUBIS "DOGGIE" CRUGER" announced Mr. Kennedy as Doggie came to the ring in his Shadow Ranger uniform.

"#1 Spot" by Ludacris then started playing.

"And introducing their final opponents, they are the PRWA Tag Team Champions, DAGGERON AND TREY, THE GOLDEN DUO," announced Mr. Kennedy as the PRWA's tag team champs made their way to the ring.

Once the final two men were in the ring the teams went over strategy and who would start, with the eyes or Darkonda and Ecliptor not leaving one another. Doggie would start for his team, while Prince Gasket would start for his. The ref then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 23 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 24 will feature the 10 person elimination tag match and the intros for the evening's final match, the Originals vs. Dino Thunder, with Tommy and Zordon as refs. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	24. Ten Person Elimination Tag Match

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 24: Ten Person Elimination Tag Match: Phantom Ranger, Omega Ranger, Doggie Cruger, Daggeron, & Trey vs. Ecliptor, Darkonda, Prince Gasket, Imperious, & Zeltrax**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 24 of Fan's Choice, the second to last chapter, featuring a ten person, good vs. evil elimination tag match. Representing the side of evil are Darkonda, Ecliptor, Prince Gasket, Zeltrax, and Imperious. Represent the good guys are the PRWA Tag Team Champions Daggeron and Trey, Phantom Ranger, Omega Ranger, and Doggie Cruger. It's an epic good vs. evil showdown, with one huge question; can Darkonda and Ecliptor put away their differences for this one match? Will the two be able to and allow their team to win the match, or will their feud be strong and distracting, allowing the good guys to take advantage? I hope you enjoy, and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rung Doggie Cruger and Prince Gasket locked up. Gasket was able to get Cruger in a headlock and he whipped him into the ropes. Gasket was looking for a dropkick, but Cruger was ready for it, stopping himself in the ropes while Gasket went up and then hit the mat. Doggie then bounced off the ropes and delivered a flipping leg drop to Gasket. Doggie then lifted Gasket up and delivered a back suplex. Doggie went for Gasket again, but this time Gasket delivered a jawbreaker to Cruger. Gasket then got to his corner and tagged Imperious in. Imperious tried to catch Doggie by surprise, only to have Cruger catch him and deliver a thunderous powerslam. Cruger then tagged Phantom Ranger into the match. Phantom waited for Imperious to get up and when he did Phantom struck with a tornado kick. Phantom Ranger then locked in the STF submission hold. Imperious would soon get to the ropes but you could tell the submission move had taken a lot out of him. Phantom Ranger was now stalking Imperious, ready for him to get up. When Imperious was back up Phantom tried for his finisher, but Imperious reversed it into his Full Nelson Bomb finisher, the ImperBomb. Imperious covered Phantom, but Phantom's partner the Omega Ranger broke up the count. The other villains tried to help Imperious but the good guys wouldn't let them, they knew what was coming. Phantom and Omega then lifted up Imperious and hit their tag finisher, the Omegtom. Phantom covered Imperious for the one two three.

_Imperious has been eliminated_

With Imperious out of the match Darkonda entered the ring and delivered a cheap shot to the Phantom Ranger and then throwing Omega Ranger out of the ring. Darkonda then whipped Phantom into the corner. Darkonda charged but Phantom Ranger moved and Darkonda ate corner. Darkonda turned around in the corner, only to have Phantom Ranger return, and deliver a huge corner splash. Darkonda was now seated in the corner, the one near his partners. Phantom Ranger then charged, but Zeltrax delivered a lethal kick to Phantom, slowing him down. Then to everyone's surprise Darkonda tagged Ecliptor into the match. Ecliptor then climbed to the top rope and took out Phantom Ranger with a flying clothesline. Ecliptor then returned to the top rope and hit his spiral tap finisher, the Eclip-tap. Ecliptor covered Phantom Ranger but Phantom got his foot on the rope. Ecliptor then whipped Phantom into the cover his partners were in. Omega then delivered a blind tag to Phantom and climbed to the top rope. Ecliptor charged Phantom, and didn't even see the missile dropkick delivered by Omega Ranger. Omega Ranger then hit his capture suplex finisher, the Omegaplex. He covered Ecliptor but of all people Darkonda broke up the count. Darkonda's distraction allowed Ecliptor to tag Zeltrax into the match. Zeltrax then snuck behind Omega, and when Omega turned around Zeltrax hit his sit-down backbreaker finisher, The Trax. Zeltrax covered Omega for the one two three.

_Omega Ranger has been eliminated_

Daggeron then entered the match and delivered a flying clothesline, catching Zeltrax off guard. Daggeron then locked in the ceiling hold submission move on Zeltrax. Zeltrax was snuck in the center of the ring until Darkonda broke up the hold, stunning everyone again, as the cocky villain who only cared about himself again helped the team effort. Darkonda then tried to lock in his submission finisher, but Daggeron was ready and delivered a belly to belly suplex to Darkonda, sending him out of the ring. Zeltrax then tried to come from behind and hit Daggeron with The Trax, but Daggeron was ready and he reversed it into his pumphandle slam finisher, the Solaris Slam. He covered Zeltrax but Zeltrax kicked out just before three. Daggeron then tagged Trey in and the PRWA Tag Team Champions hit their tag finisher, the Golden Finish. Trey covered Zeltrax but Gasket broke up the count. Trey made quick work of his Zeo rival, hitting his reverse Russian leg sweep finisher, the Gold Rush. Trey then turned around and walked right into The Trax from Zeltrax. Zeltrax covered Trey for the one two three.

_Trey has been eliminated_

Phantom Ranger then entered the match and delivered a quick knee to the gut of Zeltrax after ducking Zeltrax clothesline attempt. Phantom then lifted up Zeltrax delivered a belly to back suplex. Phantom then whipped Zeltrax into the corner and stretched his leg, choking Zeltrax while he was in the corner. Phantom then placed Zeltrax seated in the corner. Phantom then backed up and charged, jumping onto the top rope and delivering a superplex to Zeltrax. Phantom then tagged Cruger into the match. Cruger then went to the top rope and delivered a corkscrew splash to Zeltrax. Cruger covered Zeltrax but Gasket broke up the pin. Cruger then chased Gasket out of the ring. Zeltrax again tried to use the sneak up approach, but this time Cruger was ready and locked Zeltrax in his Torture Rack submission finisher. All three of Zeltrax's partners tried to help him, but Doggie kicked each one in the face when they entered the ring. After about a minute Zeltrax tapped out.

_Zeltrax has been eliminated_

Gasket then entered the ring and tried to chop block Cruger, but Cruger was ready for him, taking Gasket down with a side slam. Cruger then lifted up, locked him up like he was going for a German suplex, but instead dropped Gasket face down with a front slam. Cruger then tried for a German suplex, but Gasket fought out, landed on his feet, and locked Cruger in the Cobra Clutch. Gasket had the move locked in tight and Cruger was soon fading. Soon Gasket was on the mat and it looked like Cruger was out. The ref then tested Cruger's arm and it went down the first time and the second time. When the ref raised his arm the third time, it didn't go down, and Cruger broke the Cobra Clutch. Cruger then tried for a quick spear on Gasket, but Gasket caught Cruger and sent him shoulder first into the ring post. Gasket the placed Cruger onto his shoulders, went to the top rope and hit his rolling fireman's carry finisher, The Prince to King. Gasket covered Cruger for the one two three.

_Cruger has been eliminated_

Daggeron then entered the match and the two locked to begin this. Daggeron would should gain the advantage and deliver a snap suplex to Gasket. Daggeron then placed Gasket in a seated position, bounced off the ropes, and delivered a sharp kick to the back. Daggeron the lifted Gasket up and delivered a reverse DDT. Daggeron covered Gasket but Gasket kicked out at two. Daggeron then tagged Phantom Ranger into the match. Phantom Ranger then went to the top rope and delivered a back splash to Gasket. Phantom then tried for his finisher, but Darkonda distracted the official and Gasket delivered a low blow to Phantom. Gasket then hit a reverse facebuster and hooked Phantom's leg, but only got a two count. Gasket couldn't believe his luck as he went to the top rope. Gasket tried for a cross body but Phantom caught him and hit his Phantom Facebuster finisher. He covered Gasket but both Ecliptor and Darkonda broke up the attempt. Daggeron tried to help Phantom but an unlikely double team from Ecliptor and Darkonda prevented it, as the two sent Daggeron outside the ring to continue their double team. Gasket then whipped Phantom into the corner and set him up for The Prince to King. Somehow though in midair Phantom Ranger was able to get out of Gasket's hold, and when a stunned Gasket turned around Phantom hit the Phantom Facebuster. Phantom covered Gasket for the one two three.

_Prince Gasket has been eliminated_

With Gasket out the villains worst fears come true; Darkonda and Ecliptor were the last two. Darkonda and Ecliptor were both ready to enter the ring, but Darkonda then let Ecliptor enter. Ecliptor then entered the ring and meet with the Phantom Ranger. The two then had a test of strength, and Phantom Ranger was able to overpower Ecliptor, until Ecliptor got him with a cheap kick, followed by a DDT planting Phantom. Meanwhile outside the ring Daggeron had Darkonda with the Solaris Slam. Ecliptor tried to tag Darkonda in until he noticed he was still outside the ring. Ecliptor just shrugged his shoulder, only to walk into a spinning heel kick from the Phantom Ranger. Phantom then hit Ecliptor with the Phantom Facebuster. He covered Ecliptor but again Darkonda made the save to everyone's surprise. Darkonda was then chased out of the ring by Phantom, which allowed Ecliptor to regain himself and plant Phantom Ranger with a well timed knee to the back. Ecliptor then planted Phantom with a spinebuster. Ecliptor then went to the top rope for the Eclip-tap but Phantom moved. Phantom tried to tag Daggeron in but Ecliptor got his leg. Phantom tried a spinning heel kick but Ecliptor ducked and tossed Phantom shoulder first into the ring post. He then tagged Darkonda in, and Darkonda stalked Phantom and then locked in his Darkakonda submission finisher. Ecliptor prevented interference from Daggeron and Phantom Ranger tapped out.

_The Phantom Ranger has been eliminated_

The good guys were down to one as the Ecliptor Darkonda double team on Daggeron began. The villains seemed to be in control until Daggeron had a surge of power forcing both villains off of him, even sending Ecliptor outside the ring. Darkonda tried to sneak up on Daggeron and lock in the Darkakonda, but Daggeron saw it coming, fought out of it and delivered the Solaris Slam. He then covered Darkonda for the one two three.

_Darkonda has been eliminated_

It was now down to the final two, Ecliptor vs. Daggeron as Ecliptor reentered the ring. Instead of heading backstage Darkonda stayed out to watch the end of the match. Daggeron was ready to lock up when Ecliptor pulled a fast one and speared Daggeron. Ecliptor then picked up Daggeron and hit him with is own Solaris Slam. He covered Daggeron but Daggeron somehow kicked out. Ecliptor then went to the top rope, ready for the Eclip-tap, when Darkonda pushed Ecliptor off the top ropes. The fans began to boo as what they knew was going to happen finally did. Darkonda just laughed as Daggeron was back up and he lifted up Ecliptor and hit the Solaris Slam. Daggeron covered Ecliptor for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest the team of DAGGERON, DOGGIE CRUGER, PHANTOM RANGER, TREY, AND OMEGA RANGER," announced Mr. Kennedy as Daggeron celebrated his victory. His partners then returned to the ring to celebrate with him. Darkonda was still laughing it up when the five left, looking at him like he was crazy. Ecliptor then started to come around and he saw Darkonda laughing. Ecliptor was full of rage as he went over to the ring ropes and hit a baseball slide on Darkonda, he then exited the ring and the fight was on, as the two continued to fight on the way up stage, and then to the back.

The backstage cameras hurried to the scene to find the fight between Darkonda and Ecliptor with no one even trying to stop it. The two continued to fight, that is until their fight ran right into PRWA Owner Phil Savitt.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO," screamed Mr. Savitt at the two. "I AM SICK AND TRIED OF YOU TWO ALWAYS FIGHTING," he screamed, "and that is why at Falcon's Fury you two will have your last ever match against one another, because it will be Ecliptor vs. Darkonda, in the first ever, LOSER LEAVES PRWA MATCH," Mr. Savitt announced.

The two villains had stunned looks on their faces

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got more Falcon's Fury matches to announce," said Mr. Savitt.

Back in the arena the crowd was buzzing over that match announcement as "Ladies and Gentlemen" started playing and out came the boss.

"Well it seems everyone has had a great night, and really enjoys that last match I made, well then got more good news, because after what I have seen here tonight, I am making more Falcon's Fury matches. At Falcon's Fury it will be Leanbow vs. The Master and Udonna and Claire vs. Necrolai and LeeLee. In a no DQ match, it will be Lord Zedd vs. Zordon. There will also be a fatal four-way, Rita vs. Divatox vs. Astronema vs. Vypra. There will also be two mixed tag matches, Ninjor and Dulcea vs. Bansherra and Diabolico, and Dana and Ryan vs. Taylor and Eric. Also the PRWA InterGalactic Title will be on the line in a championship challenge as Adam will face four men to be determined."

"As for the PRWA Championship, Jason Scott will defend that title vs. the winner of a little eight team tournament I am setting up. This tournament will start this Wednesday on PRWA Weekly live from the Alltel Arena in Little Rock, Arkansas, with the match-ups Tommy vs. Goldar, Jack vs. Gruum, Conner vs. Mesogog, and Andros vs. Rito."

"I have one more announcement for Falcon's Fury, and it can be seen on the video screen," said Mr. Savitt.

The video being shown showed each version of the Power Rangers with logos and clips of the heroes and villains. The screen then went blank, and then the Operation Overdrive theme started playing, with battle clips being shown. When the theme ended the Operation Overdrive logo remained on the screen with the words, JOINING THE FAMILY above the logo, and the words AT FALCON'S FURY below the logo. The fans went nuts as the video came to its end.

"And know for your main event," said Mr. Savitt as he went backstage.

**_A/N: Alright that's chapter 24, I hope you enjoyed the action and the major accouchements for Falcon's Fury. Chapter 25, the final chapter of the story will feature the introductions, match, and post match for the main event, the Originals Rangers vs. Dino Thunder, with Tommy and Zordon as refs. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	25. The Originals vs Dino Thunder

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 25: The Originals (Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, & Kimberly) vs. Dino Thunder (Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, & Hayley), Refs Tommy & Zordon**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its chapter 25 of Fan's Choice, and it's the grand finale, the main event the fans have been waiting for, as the original Power Rangers will battle Dino Thunder with Tommy and Zordon as referees. This match is filled with storylines. First the battle between the GRE and the Triple B's, will Hayley and the Dino Thunder teens be able to get along for the match, and will Kim, Billy, Jason, and Trini be able to else well. Then what happens when you say Kira vs. Kim, Trini vs. Hayley, and faction members must square off, or what happens if the couple of Hayley and Billy have to face-off. Then there is the wild card Zack, the only person who isn't a member or ally of one of the factions, he said he isn't choosing sides. Then there are the refs, first Zordon, will he be bias towards the five he chose to protect the world and start the legacy. And then there's Tommy, he was on both teams, and he mentored the Dino Thunder team, where will his loyalties lie. Wow so many questions, and the time to answer them is now. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: This is YOUR story. You the fans told us what matches you wanted to see, and now they will happen, at PRWA: Fan's Choice. Live from the O'Connell Center in Gainesville, Florida on Sunday January 28, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Last time on PRWA: Fan's Choice_

"_And now for your main event," said Mr. Savitt as he went backstage._

Once Mr. Savitt is backstage the Dino Thunder theme starts playing and the four Dino Thunder Rangers make there way to the ring, boos galore for the four.

Then "Be Yourself" by Audioslave starts playing and out comes the PRWA Women's Champions as the cheers begin. The tech guru for the Dino Thunder team makes her way to the ring. As she heads towards the ring her teammates for the night all giving her dirty looks. Once in the ring she goes to the corner opposite of her teammates.

The theme for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers starts to play as more cheers are heard as the original Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers make there way to the ring, each staring down their Dino Thunder color counterpart.

"Lean Wit It Rock Wit It" starts playing as the original Black Ranger makes his way to the ring with his girlfriend. Unlike every other time he comes out there was no dancing this time; the man was serious about this match. As he entered the ring he shook the hands of his teammates.

The arena then went dark and erupted into cheers, the loudest of the night when the pink lights came on and the pink smoke started. Then right before "Hart of a Champion" started playing the lights turned blue and orange. The girl who had made this town her home for a decade then appeared on stage, minus her customary pink warm-up outfit, instead wearing a Florida Gators one. She then did her customary flips to the ring, with blue and orange fireworks this time. The crowd continued to go nuts as she entered the ring. Once in the ring she ignored her three rivals/partners for the night and posed for the crowd. She then removed her warm-up to reveal her Gator gymnastics leotard along with a pair of orange and blue shorts. The original Black Ranger came over and the two shook hands.

Mr. Kennedy then entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is your PRWA Fan's Choice main event, and it is a ten person mixed tag team match. Introducing first, from New York City, he is the White Dino Thunder Ranger, TRENT FERNADEZ. Introducing next, from Los Angeles, California, he is the Red Dino Thunder Ranger CONNER MCKNIGHT, and she is the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger KIRA FORD. And from Reefside, California, he is the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, ETHAN JAMES, and the PRWA Women's Champion, HAYLEY JOHNSON. Together they are TEAM DINO THUNDER," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"And introducing their opponents, first accompanied to the ring by his girlfriend Angela, from Hollywood, California, he is the original Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, ZACK TAYLOR. Introducing next, from Angel Grove, California, he is the Original Blue Mighty Morphin BILLY CRANSTON, she is the Original Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, TRINI KWAN, and he is the Original Red Mighty Morphin Ranger and second Gold Zeo Ranger, and the PRWA Champion, JASON SCOTT. And lastly from right here in Gainesville, Florida (crowd goes nut), she is the Original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, KIMBERLY HART-OLIVER. Together they are THE ORIGINALS," announces Mr. Kennedy, the crowd going nuts, mostly for Kim.

The Mighty Morphin theme then started playing again.

"And introducing the referees for this contest, first being accompanied to the ring by Alpha 5, from the planet Eltar, ZORDON," announced Mr. Kennedy as Zordon's tube was rolled out to the ring. Alpha 5 carried the machine that allowed Zordon to turn into human form for when he was in the ring. Alpha turned it on and in a matter of moments Zordon was in human form, complete with referee's shirt as he entered the ring.

The "For Whom the Bell Tolls" started playing and out came the second ref, without the effects of his usual entrance.

"And introducing the second referee, from Reefside, California, DR. TOMMY OLIVER," announced Mr. Kennedy. Tommy got a mixed reaction, boos because he was a heel, but cheers because he is Kim's husband. As Tommy made his way to the ring the teams grouped together to decide who would start. Zack made it simple for his team, saying he would start. Seeing that Zack was starting Trent, Ethan, and Conner were doing some stupid way to decide. Hayley couldn't believe this, and it started an argument with Kira that lead to Hayley slapping Kira. Tommy held back Kira and warned Hayley. It was Trent who won the boys decision making thing so he would start vs. Zack. Zordon then went over the rules of the match, and Tommy called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings the two non-official members of the two factions circle each other and then lock up. Trent is able to get Zack in a headlock and then delivers a knee to the midsection. Trent then whips Zack into the ropes and ducks down. Zack sees this and then slides under Trent and rolls him up, cutting a two count. Trent then charges at Zack but Zack catches him and delivers an arm drag takedown. Zack keeps hold of the arm and locks his leg around it for an arm submission on Trent. Zack sees Conner entering the ring and breaks the hold and chases Conner back out of the ring. Trent then comes behind Zack and tries for an inverted backbreaker but Zack is ready for it and swings his leg up, kicking Trent in the midsection. Trent breaks his hold releasing Zack, who then does some dance moves for nailing Trent with a forearm to the face. Zack then bounces off the ropes and delivers a spinning shoulder to Trent. Zack then goes over to his corner and looks at his partners before tagging Trini in. Trini enters and Trent gets a smile on his face until Trini shows off some off her karate moves. Like Bulk and Skull after seeing Tommy show off so moves them, Trent runs to his corner. He was going to tag Kira in, but he decides to tag Hayley in.

Hayley seems reluctant at first to enter that is until Trent grabs her by the hair and brings her into the match. Trent exits the ring laughing, and Hayley gets back up and slaps him across the face. The other Dino Thunder Rangers try to enter but Zordon and Tommy hold them back while Trini holds back Hayley. Once that is settled Trini and Hayley shake hands and lock up. Trini is then able to lock Hayley into an armbar, forcing her face first into a corner. She is then forced to release the hold and backs up. Trini then charges but Hayley knows it's coming and delivers a spinning heel kick that surprises everyone. Hayley then lifted up Trini, went behind her and went for a backslide cover which got her a two count. Hayley then tries for her finisher on Trini, but Trini reversed it into her sleeper/body scissors submission finisher, the Claws of Life. The Dino Thunder teens just stood outside the ring and watched as their teammate started to fade under Trini's submission hold. Trini was in full control, let shocked that Hayley's partners wouldn't stop the hold. Trini then all of a sudden released the hold. Trini then backed off and waited for Hayley to come back around. When Hayley was back Trini whispered something in her ear. Hayley smiled as Trini went over and tagged Jason in, while Hayley tagged Conner in.

Conner was stunned by what had just happened and didn't want to enter the ring. Jason then entered, went over to the Dino Thunder corner, and brought Conner into the match. He then placed Conner seated in the corner and starting with the boots to Conner. Tommy then pulled Jason off, and Jason pushed Tommy right into Ethan. As Tommy checked on Ethan, Jason flipped Tommy out of the ring to join Ethan. This allowed Conner to rebound as he delivered an elbow to the small of the back of Jason. Conner then bounced off the ropes but Jason caught Conner and delivered a spinebuster. Jason then whipped Conner into the corner and set him up for his Muscle Buster finisher, the T-Rex Buster, but Tommy was back in the ring and he kicked Jason right where it hurts the most. Zordon couldn't believe this as he and Tommy argued. Tommy tried to attack Zordon but Zordon ducked and cleaned Tommy's clock with a right hook. Tommy went down and Kimberly started to get into the face of Zordon. Zordon soon got tried for Kimberly's act, so he picked her up and placed her on the ring apron. Kimberly continued to argue, so then Jason took her hand and tagged her into the match, ending her rant. Kimberly then watched Jason take Conner and force him to tag Kira in. Jason then threw Conner out of the ring.

Both Kimberly and Kira were stunned by what had just happened. The then tried to tag someone else in but Hayley pushed Kira away and Trini pushed Kim away, the two running into one another. Kim then decided to try and surprise Kira, going for the Firebird Flip Kick, but Kira caught her leg and locked in her sharpshooter stretch submission finisher, the Ptera Grip. Zack watched on in disbelief as now of his friends would help Kim. Zack tried to break the hold but Zordon wouldn't let him in. Tommy was now back up and saw what was happening and she started to plead with Kira to break the hold. Kira finally did and Tommy went to check on his wife. Tommy then whispered something to Kira. Kira then went over and tagged Ethan in, while Tommy took Kim and forced her to tag Billy in.

Billy then entered the ring and threw Tommy out of it. He then picked up Kim and threw her at Tommy, taking him down. This allowed Ethan to swoop in and deliver a chop block to Billy. Ethan then tried for the Tricera-Driver, but Billy blocked the attempt and delivered a DDT to Ethan. Billy then went to the top rope and delivered a flipping leg drop to Ethan. Billy covered Ethan, but uncovered him when Trent entered the ring. All hell then broke lose as everyone else entered the ring and the fight went out of control. Billy would then hit the Tricera-Slam on Ethan; Conner then entered and hit Billy with The Header. Jason then came over and hit Conner with the T-Rex Buster. Trent then came over and hit Jason with the Drago Plex. Zack then hit Trent with the Mastodon Drop. Kira then came over and was somehow able to lock Zack in the Ptera Grip. Trini then ended this and locked Kira in the Claws of Life. Then Kimberly broke her partners own submission finisher and hit Trini with the Firebird Flip Kick. Hayley then came over and hit Kim with the Hail Storm. Ethan then was back up and hit his partner Hayley with the Tricera-Driver.

Billy could not believe that Ethan had done that to his girlfriend, as he entered the ring and delivered a fury of kicks to Ethan. Conner and Trent try to help but they fall victim to the kicks as well. Billy then hits Ethan with the Tricera-Slam. Hayley is then back up and Billy helps her to the ring apron. Billy the picks but Ethan and forces him to tag Hayley in. Billy throws Ethan outside the ring and goes over and tags Kimberly in. Kimberly is ready to face Hayley as she enters and charges. Hayley sees this from a mile away and actually hits Kim with her own Firebird Flip Kick. Hayley covers Kim, but Tommy won't count the pin or let Zordon count it. Zordon then stuns Tommy and locks him in the ankle lock. This then causes the all out brawl to start once again. The couple of Kira and Conner then gives there team the advantage as Conner low blows Billy, Zack, and Jason, while Kira gets Trini with one. Kira then sneaks up on Hayley and locks in the Ptera Grip while Conner delivers a kick to the face of Zordon. Conner then hits Zordon with The Header. Kira then breaks her hold on Hayley and lifts her up while Conner helps Kimberly up. Once Kimberly is back up and sees a lifeless Hayley in Kira's arms she charges and nails Hayley with the Firebird Flip Kick. Kimberly then pins Hayley while Kira and Conner get Tommy back up. Once Tommy is back up Conner and Kira watch over the ring to make sure nothing happens while Tommy counts the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, THE ORIGINALS," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd in Gainesville is stunned. They were stunned by how Kimberly won the match, and that Conner and Kira allowed their team to lose the match by helping Kimberly. Tommy, Kira, Kimberly, and Conner raised their arms in victory that was until Jason, Trini, Hayley, and Billy were back up and the fight continued. Ethan and Trent would soon join the fight and the GRE had a six to four advantage and they were taking advantage of it. Zack and Angela just watched from the outside of the ring as Conner hit Jason with The Header, followed by Tommy hitting the Black Thunder. Ethan hit Billy with the Tricera-Driver; Kim hit Hayley with the Firebird Flip Kick, and Kira had the Ptera Grip locked on Trini.

The beating would then continue as the GRE was ready to use some weapons, that is until Zack and Angela entered the ring and had the GRE stop. Zack then stared Tommy right in the eyes before smiling. Zack had decided to become a GRE ally, meaning Angela would be as well. Tommy then got between Zack and Angela and raised their arms. Bad news for Tommy was it was a trap as Angela hit Tommy with a low blow and Zack clotheslined him. The other GRE members tried to help out but by then Hayley, Trini, Jason, and Billy were back up and where able to clear the ring. The only GRE member left in the ring was Tommy. Jason the picked Tommy up and pushed him towards Angela, who hit a punch that sent Tommy over to Trini, who also delivered a punch that sent Tommy to Hayley, who likewise delivered a punch. That punch sent Tommy to Billy, who hit the Tricera-Slam. Tommy was then sent over to Zack, who hit the Mastodon Drop. Then it was Jason's turn as he hit Tommy with the T-Rex Buster. The GRE was absolutely stunned watching this happen to their leader. Jason then picked Tommy up and leveled the GRE members with their leader. This was not the way the GRE thought their night would end, even though Kim got her title shot, the GRE thought they gain two allies, only to lose them to the Triple B's. The four Triple B's members, along with their new allies, raised their arms up as the cameras faded to black.

**_A/N: Ok everyone there you have it, that's Fan's Choice. I hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter. I will be posting one more chapter, and it is my traditional results, champions, next story preview chapter. So again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review._**


	26. Results, Champions, Falcons Fury Preview

**PRWA Fan's Choice Chapter 26: Results, Champions, Falcon's Fury Preview**

**_A/N: Alright everyone this is the final chapter of Fan's Choice, and it's the results, champions, preview chapter where I list the result of the event, all of the champions, and the preview for the next story. I would like to thank everyone who read this story, and especially those who reviewed it. Get an eye out for the 5th story in the 7 story PRWA Series, Falcon's Fury, coming soon. This is a very important story as it will have many twists and turns that will set up the last two stories of the series, and I am ready to type it. So again thank you to everyone how read and review, and watch out for Falcon's Fury._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_PRWA: Fan's Choice Results_

Women's Tag Team Turmoil Match (winners get title shot at Falcon's Fury), Winners: Ashley and Cassie

Men's Tag Team Turmoil Match (winners get title shot at Falcon's Fury), Winners: Jack and Andros

Dana vs. Vida, Match 1 – First Blood Match, Winner: Vida

Porto vs. Klank vs. Finster, Winner: Finster

Udonna and Leanbow vs. The Master and Necrolai, Winners: Necrolai and The Master

Ivan Ooze vs. Rita and Lord Zedd, Winner: Ivan Ooze

Cole vs. Master Org – I Quit Match, Winner: Cole

Kat vs. Archerina, Winner: Kat

Rito and Elgar vs. Bulk and Skull, Winners: Bulk and Skull

Cam vs. Blake – Winner gets Tori, Winner: Blake

Dana vs. Vida, Match 2 – Submission Match, Winner: Dana

Alex and Katie vs. Wes and Jen, Winners: Wes and Jen

Mike vs. Ryan vs. Anton Mercer – Casket Match, Winner: Ryan

Kendall, Mickie James, and Candice Michelle vs. Angela, Melina, and Scorpina, Winners: Kendall, Mickie, and Candice

Ninjor vs. Dulcea, Winner: Ninjor

LeeLee vs. Claire – Bullrope Match, Winner: LeeLee

Rocky vs. Justin – Steel Cage Match, Winner: Justin (by DQ)

Divatox and Maligore vs. Astronema and Dark Spector, Winners: Astronema and Dark Spector

Dana vs. Vida, Match 3 – Last Woman Standing, Winner: Vida

Karone vs. Kendrix, Winner: Kendrix

Goldar vs. Tommy, Winner: Goldar

PRWA InterGalactic Title Match; Adam vs. Trip – Ladder Match, Winner: Adam

Daggeron, Trey, Phantom Ranger, Omega Ranger, Doggie Cruger vs. Imperious, Prince Gasket, Zeltrax, Ecliptor, Darkonda – 10 Person Elimination Tag Match, Winners: Daggeron, Trey, Phantom, Omega, Cruger

Main Event; The Originals (Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly) vs. Dino Thunder (Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Hayley) – Referees: Tommy and Zordon, Winners: The Originals

_PRWA Champions:_

PRWA Champion: Jason

PRWA InterGalactic Champion: Adam

PRWA Women's Champion: Hayley

PRWA Tag Team Champions: Daggeron and Trey

PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions: Marah and Kapri

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions: Cassidy and Devin.

_Falcon's Fury Preview:_

PRWA Championship; Jason vs. the winner of the eight person tournament

PRWA InterGalactic Championship; Adam vs. four opponents TBA

PRWA Tag Team Championship; Daggeron and Trey vs. Andros and Jack

PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship; Marah and Kapri vs. Ashley and Cassie

Cam and Alyssa vs. Blake and Tori

Ransik and Nadira vs. Master Org and Toxcina

Trini vs. Scorpina – Falls Count Anywhere

Leanbow vs. The Master

Udonna and Claire vs. Necrolai and LeeLee

SPD A Squad vs. Bulk, Skull, Charlie, and Mordant – War Games Match

Lord Zedd vs. Zordon – No DQ

Rita vs. Divatox vs. Astronema vs. Vypra

Ninjor and Dulcea vs. Queen Bansherra and Diabolico

Rito vs. Elgar – Escape Only Steel Cage Match

Alex vs. Wes – Best 2 out of 3

Katie vs. Jen – Lead Pipe on a Pole Match

Dana and Ryan vs. Taylor and Eric

Ecliptor vs. Darkonda – Loser leaves PRWA Match

The debut of Operation Overdrive

_PRWA Presents Falcon's Fury_

_Live from Anderson Arena_

_In Bowling Green, Ohio_

_On Sunday February 18, 2007_

_Only on pay-per-view_

_Coming soon_


End file.
